<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DARK CHAINS IN THE HEART by makinomizuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391908">DARK CHAINS IN THE HEART</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki'>makinomizuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Character Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Shannon villana, Top Eddie Diaz, Vampire evan "buck" buckley, Vampires, Werewolf eddie diaz, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Evan Buckey despertó esa mañana, todo se sentía diferente. Su temperatura corporal, el peso de su cuerpo y hasta la lividez de su piel, la luz que se filtró por la ventana encima de su cama...</p><p>Pero entonces sintió algo más, una sed extraordinaria, peor que si tuviera la resaca más maldita de toda su vida. ¡Hasta le duele la cabeza! Y siente una peculiar comezón en las encías.</p><p>Pero no tenía hambre.<br/>Seguía sediento.<br/>Terriblemente sediento.<br/>Y esa picazón…</p><p>― ¡Qué diablos! ―...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola gente bonita les vengo a compartir el raglito de cumpleaños que mi amiga Felina me escribio *-* espero les guste</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autora: Felina<br/>
Pareja: Buddie (EddiexBuck)<br/>
Fandom: 9-1-1<br/>
Género: Romance, vampirismo, licantropía, mpreg<br/>
Advertencia: NC-18<br/>
Universo alterno </p><p> </p><p>~*~<br/>
Prólogo</p><p>Cuando Evan Buckey despertó esa mañana, todo se sentía diferente. Su temperatura corporal, el peso de su cuerpo y hasta la lividez de su piel, la luz que se filtró por la ventana encima de su cama. La verdad, tendría que colocar persianas, de esas súper oscuras que le permitan disfrutar de un merecido sueño incluso si se extiende hasta mediodía. </p><p>―Nh~ joder, apenas son las 7. ― Bufó, cubriéndose con el edredón hasta la cabeza, haciéndose ovillo debajo de la recién lavada tela y feliz por su mullido colchón. ― No pienso levantarme, no señor. ― Dijo, convenciéndose de que estaba bien, que no pasa nada si se queda ahí al menos un par de horas más. </p><p>Pero entonces sintió algo más, una sed extraordinaria, peor que si tuviera la resaca más maldita de toda su vida. ¡Hasta le duele la cabeza! Y siente una peculiar comezón en las encías. </p><p>Después de mucho luchar consigo mismo, y visto que el mundo de los sueños ya no le iba a invitar a sus tierras, el hombre de casi treinta años de edad apartó bruscamente el edredón, se deslizó fuera del lecho y con los ojos entrecerrados y un claro andar perezoso, bajó las escaleras con pies descalzos y apenas unos pantaloncillos holgados junto a una camiseta de resaque como pijama. Anduvo hasta la cocina, sacó una botella de agua de su nevera y le dio un largo trago. La sed no se iba, y la picazón en las encías era cada minuto más molesta. Tras un litro de agua directo en su estómago, el joven hombre decidió comer algo, cereal con leche, café, jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada terminaron en su estómago. </p><p>Pero no tenía hambre.<br/>
Seguía sediento.<br/>
Terriblemente sediento.<br/>
Y esa picazón…</p><p>― ¡Qué diablos! ― El joven exclamó cuando sintió un ligero dolor en las encías, seguido de un sabor cromado en los labios. </p><p>Se relamió por instinto, detectando un par de cortes en el labio inferior, justo donde los colmillos habían rasgado la piel. Fue y se miró en el espejo del baño por mera curiosidad, y jadeó entre sorprendido y aterrado cuando vio con sus propios ojos que ahí, donde colmillos perfectamente normales debieran estar, había en su lugar dos caninos puntiagudos sobresaliendo. Lo que es más, incluso si probó su propia sangre, recién descubría que le ardía la garganta y había un pulso en sus venas que asemejaba un presuroso latido de corazón. </p><p>Su, corazón. </p><p>Azorado por las inquietantes novedades, el joven cerró los ojos y repitió, casi como un mantra, que aquello era imposible, un sueño loco, una fantasía surreal. Se repetía en su pensamiento que esto debía ser solo reminiscencias de esa maratón que tuvo el día anterior mirando la saga completa de las películas de Underworld, y que había finalizado con el clásico de Drácula. Sí, todo estaba, debía estar en su cabeza. </p><p>Estaba por la labor de convencerse cuando escuchó un estruendo escaleras abajo. Cuando se asomó procurando ser cauteloso, por acto reflejo esquivó lo que pareció ser una flecha de punta plateada que fue y se clavó en el techo de su departamento. </p><p>La exclamación que pugnaba por salir desde el fondo de su garganta murió en el instante en que tuvo que preocuparse más por seguir vivo que por lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. </p><p>Había un solo hombre atacándole, un hombre de rasgos latinos, de musculatura atractiva y fluidos movimientos marciales. Le recordó bastante a esos luchadores de artes marciales mixtas que se veía de vez en cuando en la tv cuando su trabajo le daba un respiro. Buckley saltó escaleras abajo, literalmente, de un solo paso, aterrizó con elegancia y una agilidad inusitada. El hombre de tez morena y ojos marrones le atacó con patadas y puñetazos, casi consigue someterle un par de veces, pero de alguna forma Buckley se las ingenia para escapar. Terminan haciendo un desastre de su departamento, los cojines en su sala hechos jirones por garras. </p><p>¡Garras!<br/>
El atacante tenía garras en sus manos, largas uñas y bastante pelo que cubría hasta las muñecas, dedos más huesudos y largos, bastante típico de un licántropo si alguien le preguntaba.<br/>
Sí, lo juraría, porque el gruñido que el atacante ha lanzado no podía ser otra cosa que el grito de guerra de un lobo. </p><p>― ¡Espera, espera! ¡Al menos déjame saber por qué quieres matarme! </p><p>Exclamó a voz en cuello, esquivando por un nada otro ataque que rasgó su camiseta dejando cuatro perfectas marcas de garras. </p><p>― Eres un vampiro, por supuesto debes morir. </p><p>El moreno respondió, atacando de nuevo, la camiseta estaba completamente rasgada. </p><p>― ¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo soy! </p><p>― Eso es porque recién fuiste convertido. </p><p>― ¡Entonces…! ¡Espera, espera con un demonio! ― Dijo fuera de control, arremetiendo esa vez contra su atacante, enzarzándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que terminó con ellos dos enredados de brazos y piernas al puro estilo de la MMA. ― ¿Cómo sabes que fui convertido? ¿Por qué yo no tenía idea? </p><p>Las preguntas entraron por los oídos del moreno mientras sus cuatro extremidades estaban al límite de poder, queriendo dominar y evitar ser dominado. La verdad, estaban en una especie de empate. Y, por alguna razón, casi estaba sintiendo lástima por el recién convertido vampiro. </p><p>― Respóndeme. ― Exigió con voz ahogada. Honestamente a punto del colapso nervioso. Demasiadas cosas para procesar en muy poco tiempo. </p><p>Tiempo que, parecía, ¡ni siquiera tenía! </p><p>― Tu olor. Hueles a vampiro. </p><p>― Oh, qué bonita respuesta. </p><p>El moreno gruñó, y finalmente encontró un hueco en la defensa del vampiro, empujándole hacia abajo y apresándolo mientras se sienta en su pelvis y con una sola mano tiene bien sujetas las dos del recién convertido. </p><p>Buckley pataleó, pero estaba sin fuerzas. Todavía tenía sed. Mucha sed.<br/>
De pronto los latidos de un corazón inundaron sus oídos, fijó su mirada en el ancho cuello del moreno le hizo tragar con ansiedad, relamerse los labios y sentir de nuevo el filo de sus puntiagudos caninos. </p><p>― Ni siquiera lo pienses. ― Rugió el moreno. </p><p>― No puedo evitarlo. Tengo sed, siento que voy a morir si no bebo~. ― Gimoteó. ― Voy a morir de cualquier forma. Sin siquiera tener idea de cómo terminé metido en esto. Lo que más me molesta es morir bajo el cuerpo de un chico caliente, perfectamente mi tipo y en lugar de tener su número de teléfono, voy a tener sus garras arrancándome el corazón. </p><p>Dramatizó. Literalmente. Descolocando un poco al licántropo. Que elevó una ceja mientras se preguntaba cómo podía este chico bromear de esa manera cuando está al borde de la muerte. </p><p>― Al menos dime tu nombre.</p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Tu nombre. Por si nos encontramos en el más allá. </p><p>― Dices estupideces. </p><p>― Sí, es porque estoy enloqueciendo. Probablemente golpee mi cabeza demasiado fuerte la última vez en el trabajo. Soy bombero, sabes. </p><p>― Cállate, no quiero saber. </p><p>― ¡Son las últimas palabras de un moribundo! ¡Respeta mi último deseo! </p><p>― Eddie. </p><p>― Eddie~ que buen nombre. Entonces, ya que estamos en ello, ¿cómo me convertí? No recuerdo que me hayan mordido, es más, ayer ni siquiera salí de casa, y no vi marcas de colmillos en mi cuello cuando me vi esta mañana. Claro, eso puede ser porque estaba más enfocado en los colmillos que mágicamente habían aparecido en mi boca. Por cierto, ¿también tienes? ¿Eres un licántropo? ¿Un cazador? ¿Un cazador licántropo? </p><p>― Hablas demasiado. No soy un cazador. Es natural que un licántropo mate vampiros, sobre todo si están recién convertidos, son fáciles de asesinar. </p><p>― No me digas. Y, ¿por qué es natural matar vampiros? Ah, es como en las películas ¿verdad? </p><p>Eddie asintió. </p><p>― ¿Hay, alguna probabilidad, de que me perdones la vida? Por favor~. </p><p>Eddie gruñó. Mostró dos filas de caninos perfectamente afilados y aulló. Buckley cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final. </p><p>…</p><p>Un mes después. </p><p>― Todavía no me has dicho, me siento perdido porque no conozco a ningún otro vampiro, ¿cómo me convertí? </p><p>― Ya te dije, pudo ser de muchas formas. Incluso teniendo sexo con un vampiro. </p><p>― No he tenido sexo en un par de meses. </p><p>― La conversión puede ser lenta, no inmediata. </p><p>― ¿Por qué no me mataste, Eddie? </p><p>― Todavía no lo sé.</p><p> </p><p>Continuará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1<br/>
~*~</p><p>Todavía no lo sé.<br/>
Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en el pensamiento del vampiro, haciéndole sentir incómodo y decepcionado. hace un mes que su vida cambió dramáticamente, de ser un simple bombero, ahora era un vampiro que no se parecía en mucho a las representaciones que se conocía del cine o la televisión, no diría nada de libros porque la verdad no es lector asiduo, solo consulta temas relacionados con su trabajo. </p><p>―Entonces, ¿realmente pude convertirme por algo tan simple como tener sexo con un vampiro? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― ¡Debes estar bromeando! </p><p>― No lo hago. Verás, la conversión es a través de fluidos corporales, el sexo es una acción sumamente placentera que disfrutan los vampiros por excelencia, y también es el método más fácil para convertir a otros. Aunque aquí entre nos, no lo usan tanto como podría pensarse. </p><p>― No estoy entendiendo, dices que los vampiros disfrutan teniendo sexo, pero no usan ese método para convertir a otros. Entonces, ¿significa que no suelen tener sexo con simples mortales como yo? Bueno, como era yo. </p><p>― No, los vampiros tienen sexo con humanos a su antojo. Pero, para que la conversión funcione, debe haber muchos intercambios de fluidos corporales, saliva, semen, sudor, todo lo que supura el cuerpo humano durante el acto sexual; además de eso, el vampiro debe hacer beber de su sangre a su compañero, no mucho, unas cuantas gotas serían suficientes, durante un beso salvaje, por ejemplo. Después todo es cuestión de tiempo, algunos tardan hasta cien días para completar la transformación por ese método. Pero es importante que durante esos días el vampiro que desea transformar a un humano, le siga alimentando de la misma manera. </p><p>― Sabes mucho sobre labios heridos por besos salvajes. ― El rubio dijo, achicando la mirada con aire receloso mientras mira al moreno, que bufó al pensar que después de todo lo que había dicho, el vampiro solo se había quedado con aquello. </p><p>― No hay mucha ciencia, eso funciona igual para vampiros y licántropos. ― El rubio le miró sin entender, y él revoleó los ojos. ― Colmillos, genio. </p><p>― ¡Oh! Cierto, si es un beso mientras los colmillos están fuera, naturalmente hieren a su compañero. Pero, de verdad, ¿no debería recordar si es que tuve un beso de esos con algún compañero sexual? Además, no soy de gran resistencia para el sexo, siendo honestos. ― Dijo, y el licántropo le lanzó una mirada de superioridad que a él le hizo sentir avergonzado. ― Lo que quiero decir es que no fue por sexo, ya te dije que la última vez que tuve algo de acción fue hace meses, y antes de eso no creas que estuve muy activo tampoco ¿qué hay de la típica mordida? </p><p>― Es de acción casi inmediata, veinticuatro horas son suficientes para que la transformación suceda. </p><p>― ¿Y deja marcas? </p><p>― No, las marcas desaparecerán en cuanto la sangre de vampiro se mezcla con la del humano, de forma que se activa primero el poder de la curación instantánea. Eso también funciona igual para vampiros y licántropos. </p><p>― ¿Pero yo no debería recordarlo? </p><p>― No, los vampiros generalmente usan hipnosis para atrapar a sus presas, sobre todo cuando tienen intención de transformar. </p><p>― ¿Eso no es irónico? Si van a transformar a alguien, ¿por qué ocultarse? ¿No se reúnen después para formar un clan o algo así? </p><p>― Tienes razón en que se agrupan por clanes, pero solo los pura sangre, los convertidos son usados como peones para atraer a los míos. </p><p>― ¿Licántropos? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― ¿Somos la carnada?</p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― Vaya. Eso es cruel. </p><p>El moreno no pudo afirmarlo, porque nunca lo había pensado. Sin embargo, puesto en esos términos, el rubio tiene razón. </p><p>― Ahora entiendo por qué no he conocido a otros vampiros. Quien quiera que me haya convertido no lo hizo con otra intención más que dejarme como oveja en el matadero. ― Dijo con tono hosco, genuinamente ofendido y enojado. ― ¿Hay manera de saber quién me convirtió? </p><p>― No estoy seguro. Para qué quieres saber. </p><p>― Para matarlo. ― Siseó. El licántropo le miró sorprendido. ― ¿Qué? Quien quiera que me haya convertido no se preocupó por mí, por qué me preocuparía yo por ellos. Espera, antes dijiste que aquella mañana me habías encontrado y sabías que era un recién convertido por mi aroma, ¿verdad? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― Y por el olor puedes saber también quienes son pura sangre, ¿cierto? </p><p>― Así es. </p><p>― Entonces, qué tal si me uno a ti y te ayudo a cazar, pero únicamente a los pura sangre. Los que son convertidos como yo tal vez tengan elección, ¿no? </p><p>― No hay cura para ningún vampiro, pura sangre o transformado, todos necesitan alimentarse de sangre. Tú lo haces, no lo puedes evitar, la sangre te llama. </p><p>― Ya lo sé, pero… ― El rubio se mordió el labio inferior. ― Qué tal si hablo con quienes encontremos, plantearles las opciones y permitirles elegir si quieren vivir en armonía con los humanos. Yo lo estoy haciendo, llevo un mes sin atacar a ninguna persona. </p><p>― Porque te alimentas de mí. </p><p>― Cierto, cierto. Nh, Eddie… ― El rubio se movió inquieto. </p><p>Después de todo están en la azotea del edificio donde reside, es una fría noche de invierno y la luna y las estrellas casi no se ven en el firmamento por culpa de las luces citadinas. Como sea, es el lugar que han elegido para encontrarse cada que el vampiro tiene sed. Y la razón por la que estaban ahí era esa. </p><p>El moreno lanzó un bufido, luego expuso su cuello y se acercó al rubio. Los colmillos del vampiro se revelaron al instante, a voluntad en realidad, porque era una de las habilidades que Buckley dominaba a la perfección. El licántropo tragó hondo en expectativa, sabe que debe estar loco por sentirse emocionado ante la idea de ser mordido por un vampiro, debe estarlo por permitir siquiera que se alimente de él. </p><p>Lo que ya en sí era una locura absoluta, porque no conocía a ningún otro licántropo que sirva de alimento voluntario para un vampiro. Además, le sorprende que cada que los colmillos del rubio se clavan en su cuello, él siente un ardor corroerle las entrañas y su sangre hervir en sus venas con un deseo que, casi asegura, tiene que ver directamente con la naturaleza vampira del rubio. </p><p>― Ng. </p><p>El gemido ha vibrado en la garganta del licántropo, mientras las succiones del vampiro son más fuertes y su sangre entra directo a su torrente sanguíneo. Eddie Díaz se dijo que esta debía ser la última vez que lo alimentara, tenía que dejar de permitirse ser arrastrado por la bonita cara del vampiro, o su intacta inocencia y estructura moral. </p><p>Cuando Buckley retrocedió, los colmillos se replegaron también, los rastros de sangre que quedaron en sus labios fueron tomados por la traviesa lengua que los repasó para limpiarlos. Díaz volvió a tragar hondo, negándose a aceptar que algo como alimentar al vampiro lo ponía a tono. O que mirar cómo limpia sus propios labios debía tener un efecto similar a la hipnosis. La forma en que su corazón latía casi con violencia contra su pecho no era buena señal. </p><p>― Gracias. </p><p>― Necesitas encontrar una forma de conseguir tu alimento de otra manera. Tú mismo dijiste, los bancos de sangre podrían ser una opción. </p><p>― Pero me gusta tu sangre. Y me siento cómodo. ¿Te molesta? ― Preguntó finalmente, siendo consciente en ese momento de que nunca ha querido saber al respecto, dio por sentado que sí había aceptado la primera vez, lo haría siempre. </p><p>― No es natural que un licántropo ofrezca su sangre a un vampiro. </p><p>― Tampoco que los dejes vivir, pero lo hiciste, conmigo. </p><p>Díaz miró a Buckley con una emoción diferente en sus ojos. Parecía el reclamo silencioso de su propia falta al no haberle eliminado aquella mañana. El rubio bajó la mirada un segundo, luego volvió a centrarse en el cielo. </p><p>― Está bien, buscaré otra manera. Gracias por la ayuda hasta ahora. </p><p>― Asegúrate de no tomarla de ninguna persona viva. </p><p>El rubio sonrió con ironía. Pareciera que le estaba diciendo que si era un cadáver fresco podía hacerlo. Solo de imaginarlo le dio náuseas. </p><p>― Me voy. ― Anunció, dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos rumbo a la puerta que da a la azotea. Deteniéndose cuando la voz del rubio se abrió paso en sus oídos. </p><p>― Eddie, ¿ya no volveremos a vernos? ― Ha sido un susurro apenas, un murmullo que le llegó con el viento al moreno. </p><p>El licántropo volvió apenas la mirada. La voz del vampiro había sonado triste, distante en emociones, y se mantenía dándole la espalda. El chico es alto, pero justo ahí está encorvado sobre el muro que rodea la azotea, le recuerda a un animal herido por el aura que desprende. Como un lobo solitario, aunque sea de hecho un vampiro. </p><p>― Descansa, Buck. </p><p>Fue todo lo que dijo, dejándole con una sensación de vacío que el licántropo ni siquiera podía imaginar. Cuando el rubio escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos alejarse escaleras abajo, él soltó un suspiro, sonrió con desgana y permitió que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. </p><p>Era absurdo y lo sabe, pero lo ha hecho.<br/>
Se ha enamorado de un hombre que no le corresponderá nunca. </p><p>No solo porque seguramente es perfectamente heterosexual, sino además porque es un licántropo. Su contraparte, pero no en el sentido romántico. Por el contrario, en un sentido bélico, porque vampiros y hombres lobo no pueden coexistir, viven en batalla. Y él ya había tomado demasiados favores del licántropo como para esperar más de él. </p><p>…</p><p>Díaz entró en un bar, buscó entre los presentes a un sujeto en específico, encontrándole al final de la barra con una cerveza y nueces. Su nombre es Chimmey, con raíces coreanas y algo así como su mejor amigo en el linaje. </p><p>―Chim… </p><p>― Llegas tarde. </p><p>― No seas exagerado, fueron solo unos minutos. </p><p>― ¿Estabas de nuevo con ese chico? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― Sabes que tienes que encargarte, ¿verdad? ― Chimmey dijo, comiendo otra nuez y pidiendo una cerveza más. </p><p>― No voy a matarlo. </p><p>― Eddie, no es algo que solo puedas dejar pasar. </p><p>― ¿Por qué no? No ha atacado a nadie, ¿qué necesidad hay de eliminarlo? </p><p>― Es un vampiro. </p><p>― No es suficiente para mí. </p><p>― ¿Desde cuándo no es suficiente para ti que haya un vampiro por ahí libre? Sueles ser el primero en salir a cazarlos cuando percibes el nauseabundo olor. </p><p>― No digas nauseabundo, Buck huele muy bien. </p><p>Chimmey soltó una carcajada, Díaz sonrió. Sabe lo que le dirá su amigo. </p><p>― Tú siempre has dicho que los vampiros apestan, nauseabundo es tu palabra, Eddie. </p><p>― Cállate. </p><p>― Ya en serio, ¿qué tiene de especial este chico? Te enganchaste con él el día que lo conociste. </p><p>― Te lo dije, es un vampiro que no se comporta como tal. Salvo por beber sangre. </p><p>― Sí, bueno, quizá porque eso es lo que hacen los vampiros. Chupar sangre. </p><p>― Pero Buck solo bebe de mi sangre. </p><p>― Ése es otro punto que me desconcierta. ¿Por qué justo tu sangre? ¿Qué tan loco estabas para ser tú quien se la ofreciera por principio de cuentas? Tienes suerte de ser un licántropo puro, de lo contrario podría matarte. </p><p>― Lo sé. </p><p>― Lo sabes. ¿Y es todo lo que me vas a decir? </p><p>― Chim, ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué he actuado como lo hice. Simplemente, hay algo en Buck que me hace sentir que debo mantenerle a salvo. </p><p>― ¿Te enamoraste?</p><p>― Diablos, no. </p><p>Ambos licántropos se rieron, como si aquella pregunta fuera una broma. Y lo era, en cierta manera. Porque Díaz no se ha enamorado nunca y más bien parece que no tiene interés en los romances. Ni siquiera se le han conocido amantes a pesar de su larga vida, aunque en apariencia humana no pasa de los treinta, en realidad tiene cientos de años. </p><p>― ¿Irás a casa? Tus padres preguntan por ti cada que aparezco. </p><p>Díaz gimió frustrado. No le apetece visitar la casa paterna, porque sabe bien lo que le espera. Así que siempre alarga tanto como es posible aparecerse por ahí, particularmente en el último año. </p><p>― Iré, después. </p><p>― Claro, después. ―Chim se rio con ironía. ― Has estado diciendo eso durante un año, y quien tiene que aguantar las quejas de tu madre soy yo. </p><p>― No vayas. ― Obvió el moreno. Su amigo se rio con sorna. </p><p>― Si también me desaparezco, la cabeza que rodará todavía será la mía. Eddie, solo ve, al menos una vez. </p><p>El moreno gruñó, bebió de su cerveza y luego siguieron platicando de los movimientos que el Linaje estaba realizando para enfrentarse al Clan que rige aquella ciudad. O parte de ella al menos. </p><p>…</p><p>Los días siguieron su curso, Buckley y Díaz no han vuelto a reunirse, y han transcurrido casi dos semanas. Para ese entonces, el licántropo no podía estar tranquilo (en realidad no lo ha estado desde el primer día, pero ha fingido que no pasa nada) pensando en si el vampiro se habrá alimentado ya. Durante el mes que pasó compartiendo con el vampiro de su sangre, le alimentaba al menos dos veces por semana, pero si el rubio no prestaba atención y “se olvidaba”, su vida estaría en peligro. E imaginar a Evan Buckley morir por estúpido, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero sabe que es terco, impulsivo y que en realidad sigue negando su naturaleza actual. </p><p>Y no le culpa, era un humano hasta hace mes y medio, y de pronto una mañana todo su mundo cambió estrepitosamente. Pasó de ser una persona que necesita nutrientes vegetales y cárnicos, a requerir sangre para sobrevivir. Y a ser un objetivo para los suyos. </p><p>Díaz lanzó un bufido, y finalmente se levantó de su cama en el departamento que posee en la zona centro de la ciudad, salió de ahí rumbo a un destino fijo. La estación de bomberos donde sabe trabaja Buckley. Se acercó con cautela, dejando que sus sentidos asuman el alcance de su naturaleza lycan y trató de encontrar el latido del corazón del vampiro en las instalaciones, pero no lo escuchó. Tampoco su olor, aunque había rastros, no era suficiente para decir que estaba presente. </p><p>Así que se dirigió al departamento del rubio, esperando encontrarle ahí. Y lo estaba, tirado en la cocina, inconsciente y más pálido de lo que se le podría atribuir a su naturaleza vampira. </p><p>― Maldición, Buck. ― El moreno le sostuvo en brazos, dándole media vuelta y revisando su pulso. Está vivo, pero débil. Claramente no se ha alimentado en todo ese tiempo. ― Serás idiota. </p><p>Con el vampiro inconsciente, no podría alimentarle apropiadamente, pero sí le ofrecería sangre suficiente para que despertara. Así que hizo un corte en su dedo medio, metiéndolo directamente en la boca del vampiro, de esa manera pudo sentir la cálida humedad de su interior, y la sensación de su lengua contra su piel. Unas gotas fueron suficientes para pasar por su garganta y terminar en su torrente sanguíneo, la fuerza del vampiro comenzó a volver lentamente. Siendo la consciencia la primera en abrirse paso. </p><p>― ¿Eddie? ― Le nombró con voz pastosa y mirada borrosa, se sentó con apenas fuerza para controlar sus movimientos. </p><p>― No has tomado sangre, ¿eres idiota? </p><p>― No nos vemos en dos semanas y lo primero que haces es regañarme. ― Musitó con una débil sonrisa. </p><p>― Es lo menos que mereces. Anda, bebe más. </p><p>― No. </p><p>― Buck. </p><p>― No. ¿Por qué viniste? Se supone que… </p><p>― Olvida lo que haya pasado aquella noche. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Ahora, bebe. </p><p>El rubio miró los ojos marrones del moreno, se relamió los labios y luego sus colmillos crecieron. Los clavó en la muñeca de la mano derecha del moreno, succionando con entusiasmo su preciada sangre. El delicioso líquido carmín se deslizó por su garganta y le llenó de vitalidad de inmediato. </p><p>Díaz gruñó, un gemido gutural que erizó el vello en la piel ajena. Buckley succionó un poco más fuerte, presionando su lengua contra la piel de la muñeca, justo ahí en la zona libre entre los colmillos, donde puede notar el pulso de cada succión y sentir un placer que no puede ser comparado con nada. </p><p>― Buck, suficiente. ― Gimió el licántropo, a sapiencia del calor que le abrasaba las entrañas y amenazaba con despertar la excitación en su entrepierna. </p><p>Buckley le miró con ojos encendidos en un azul índigo que se revelaba por primera vez, y que recién Díaz se percata también. Porque ese es el color que tiñe los ojos de un vampiro que asume completamente su naturaleza nocturna. El rubio no lo había alcanzado, la plena transformación vampira. </p><p>― ¡Buck! ― Gimió más alto, apartando su mano de un tirón, aunque le rasgase el músculo y supiera que la herida tardaría algunos minutos en sanar del todo. </p><p>Porque es la herida de un vampiro.<br/>
Un vampiro en toda regla. </p><p>El rubio jadeó extasiado, relamiendo sus labios y limpiando los rastros que quedaron de la sangre del moreno, sintiéndose renovado, pero también en una especie de nube. Ah, si Eddie le besara, bien podría tener un orgasmo. </p><p>Las miradas de vampiro y licántropo se encontraron sin acuerdo alguno, como atraídos por un lazo más allá de lo comprensible para ambos. Y luego, como dirían algunos, por la ley del magneto, se acercaron, reduciendo la distancia mientras fusionan los labios y se besan con profunda necesidad. </p><p>Con algo de suerte no hay colmillos al principio, pero sin duda la fuerza con que se besaron era algo digno de mencionar. Algo rudo e impositivo, como tratando de poner la propia voluntad por encima del otro, o buscando dominarse mutualmente, aunque de hecho ninguno saliera victorioso. Y hay un momento en que colmillos y caninos crecen, el beso deja más que saliva, un rastro de sangre caliente que les inunda las fosas nasales e incentiva el calor en las entrañas. </p><p>No saben cuánto tiempo transcurre entre besos hambrientos, gemidos roncos y anhelos mal disimulados. Prueban la sangre del otro entre labios, y caen en un abismo desconocido. Cuando finalmente se separan, ambos respiran agitados, y sus miradas tienen el brillo que les ofrece la naturaleza nocturna de cada uno, azul índigo en Buck, rojo escarlata en Díaz. </p><p>― Eddie. </p><p>― Volveré en tres días, no puedo confiar en que te alimentes si te dejo solo. </p><p>Fue todo lo que dijo, y luego literalmente se marchó de ahí por la ventana, tomando el atajo de las escaleras de emergencia y no queriendo volver atrás, no cuando sabe que no está listo para explicar por qué le ha besado. O por qué le ha sido tan difícil renunciar, dejarle atrás y seguir con su vida antes de conocerle. </p><p>Buckley se quedó ahí, con el pensamiento nublado y los labios encendidos de una pasión que desconocía. Una emoción que nunca había experimentado. Sonrió bobamente cuando entendió que sí, que había pasado. Se había besado largo y entregado con Eddie. Y lo que es mejor, volverían a verse. </p><p>…</p><p>Un par de días más tarde, Díaz visitó la casa paterna. Una Mansión en la zona montañosa de la ciudad. La bienvenida que sus padres habían preparado se fue por el caño cuando vieron su expresión. Estaba claramente enojado. </p><p>― ¿Por qué le mandaste matar? ― Pregunta que suena a reclamo. Alto y claro, incluso haciendo eco en el amplio salón de la entrada. </p><p>― Es un gusto verte también, Eddie. ― Quien ha hablado es su madre. Una bella mujer de cabello castaño y apariencia juvenil, pese a los cientos de años que pesan sobre su existencia. </p><p>― ¡Dime, madre! Les dije que me encargaría de él. </p><p>― Así es, lo dijiste. Y sin embargo el vampiro sigue vivo. Chimmey ha dicho una barbaridad, ¿sabes? Algo como que te enganchaste y que probablemente estés enamorado de él. ― Ése ha sido su padre. Un hombre de rasgos latinos como los suyos, de apariencia no mayor a los cuarentas, aunque en términos reales era relativamente más joven que su esposa. </p><p>Díaz achicó la mirada con aire enfadado, olfateando el olor de su amigo en algún lugar de la residencia. Ya se encargaría luego de ajustar cuentas con él por andar de lengua larga. </p><p>― No estoy enamorado de él. ― Siseó. </p><p>― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sigue vivo, Eddie? ― Preguntó su madre, sosteniendo la mirada de su hijo con intensidad. </p><p>Díaz supo que no escaparía fácilmente. A menos que mintiera, un poco. </p><p>― Es, mi pasatiempo actual. </p><p>― Oh, una mascota. </p><p>― Sí. ― Gruñó. Porque odiaba solo escucharlo, sobre todo en voz de su padre. </p><p>― Bien, pero no te encariñes demasiado. Además, recuerda que tienes una prometida en casa. ― Añadió la mujer lycan, sonriendo con entusiasmo mientras hace un sutil movimiento para indicarle a su hijo que mirara detrás suyo. </p><p>― Hola, Eddie. </p><p>Ahí estaba la auténtica razón por la que no se presenta en casa de sus padres. Su prometida, una lycan de legado puro, perteneciente al Linaje más poderoso de la ciudad capital. El matrimonio fue arreglado, y aunque él se ha negado varias veces, su negativa sigue cayendo en oídos sordos. </p><p>La lycan es una mujer realmente bella, relativamente joven pues no tiene ni cincuenta años, y en apariencia luce como una veinteañera. De silueta delgada y atributos delicados, Shannon Wood fue oficialmente anunciada como su prometida hace ya cerca de un año, y se ha quedado a vivir en la Mansión Díaz como tributo y muestra de alianza entre Linajes. </p><p>― Shannon. ― Díaz saludó por compromiso, pero realmente no tenía ánimos para lidiar con la mujer. </p><p>― Me da gusto verte. </p><p>― Sí. Lo siento, quiero hablar con mis padres, a solas. </p><p>― Oh, entiendo. ― Shannon se alejó, con una mirada que no dejaba duda de su propio mal humor. </p><p>― Eddie, ¿hasta cuándo vas a esquivar lo inevitable? Te vas a casar con Shannon. </p><p>― Soy muy joven. </p><p>― ¿Joven? Eddie, tienes casi tres siglos ya. Es momento de que comiences a pensar en tener hijos, el Linaje te necesita. </p><p>― Mis hermanas tienen hijos ya. </p><p>― Pero tú eres el varón, tomarás control del Linaje en algún momento. Y para eso necesitas una esposa e hijos. </p><p>Díaz gruñó. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada. Luego la mujer tomó un paso adelante. </p><p>― Eddie, no molestaremos más a tu mascota, si prometes casarte con Shannon. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Como escuchaste. Si sigues evadiendo el compromiso, yo mismo lo mataré. ― Añadió su progenitor. </p><p>Y el moreno tensó los puños, frunció el ceño y mostró los colmillos. Su padre también asumió una parte de su naturaleza nocturna. La mujer fue más sagaz y se interpuso entre su esposo e hijo. </p><p>― Eddie, sé que lo entiendes. Ese chico y tú pertenecen a mundos diferentes. Disfruta todo cuanto quieras con él. Cásate con Shannon, tengan hijos, y sigue con tu mascota, yo misma me encargaré de que nadie en el Linaje lo hiera. </p><p>Díaz miró alternadamente a sus progenitores. La seguridad de Buckley era su prioridad. </p><p>…</p><p>Cuando Díaz volvió a reunirse con Buckley, no solo le alimentó, sino que le hizo una propuesta que dejó al rubio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. </p><p>― Vivamos juntos. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p> </p><p>Continuará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buckley parpadeó varias veces con clara confusión, la propuesta del licántropo no tenía sentido ni lógica por muchas razones. Una de ellas y la que más le pesaba en ese momento era que, apenas la noche anterior, un grupo de cinco hombres le atacaron, hombres que claramente eran licántropos y que, además, le han dicho claramente que pertenecían al Linaje Diacu, al que pertenece Eddie. Que no hayan logrado su objetivo fue en parte, mera suerte, le habían atacado en un callejón, pero no muy noche, por lo que el sonido de algunas patrullas y el barullo de un aparente atraco en un bar a la vuelta de la esquina los alertó y ahuyentó. </p><p>De aquel atentado, el rubio se había quedado con algunas heridas de garras que sanaron en el transcurso de la noche. La curación fue lenta, en parte porque en realidad la alimentación de Buckley consistía únicamente en la sangre que bebía de Eddie, lo que de todas formas no pasaba a ser suficiente contra ataques de las criaturas nocturnas. </p><p>Bueno, Buckley ha tenido claro que su existencia es un problema para la familia Díaz, por eso que Eddie le ofreciera vivir juntos, así, tan de buenas a primeras, no encajaba con los últimos sucesos.</p><p>― ¿Por qué? Es decir, me siento halagado y emocionado pero, a tu familia no le va a gustar nada. Sé que debes estar enterado de que intentaron matarme, se te ve enojado y ansioso, tomar una decisión precipitada…</p><p>― No es precipitada. Y no es en sentido romántico necesariamente. Necesitas entrenamiento, y alimentarte a diario, y tenemos muchas cosas en las que trabajar. </p><p>― ¿Tenemos? ― Preguntó, a sabiendas de ese malestar que sacude sus entrañas al escuchar de labios del moreno que aquella propuesta no tiene fines románticos. </p><p>Claro que no. Es obvio que no hay esa chispa entre ellos. Más bien, hay química pero falta la chispa que encienda la reacción y se convierta en lo que el vampiro realmente quiere. Venga, Eddie es el tipo ideal. Su tipo ideal, y calaba incluso en su orgullo saber que no le movía el piso de la misma manera. </p><p>― Quieres que tanto licántropos como vampiros sean capaces de vivir en armonía con los humanos, ¿no? </p><p>Respondió el licántropo, sin querer prestar demasiada atención a la expresión del rubio, aunque en el fondo es capaz de escuchar los latidos presurosos de su corazón y hasta la forma en que traga saliva como quien busca deshacer un nudo en la garganta. </p><p>Díaz no tiene experiencia como humano, nació siendo licántropo y suele tener algunas dificultades para entender la postura de las personas comunes y corrientes, tal como Buckley ha sido antes. Tal como, va comprendiendo, se siente todavía. </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― Bueno, qué mejor que planearlo apropiadamente con otra de las partes involucradas, tú eres un vampiro, yo un licántropo. Solo tenemos que encontrar un humano que también pueda unirse. </p><p>― Podemos hacer eso sin vivir juntos. </p><p>― No, ya lo has demostrado, eres incapaz de ver por tus requerimientos nutricionales  apropiadamente. No confío en ti. Además, viviendo juntos nos entenderemos mejor, veremos dónde podemos encajar como partes opuestas de la balanza sobrenatural, y cómo un humano podría establecerse entre nosotros. </p><p>― Entonces, cuando encuentres a un humano, hombre o mujer, ¿pretendes que vivamos los tres juntos? </p><p>― Claro que no, eso es imposible. </p><p>― ¿Por qué? </p><p>― Buck, tú y yo nos las podremos arreglar para sobrevivir juntos, pero un humano no lo soportaría. Y sería una tentación continua para ti. </p><p>El vampiro le miró con aire ofendido por la insinuación. El licántropo gruñó, pero no como amenaza sino con cierto arrepentimiento. </p><p>― Lo que quiero decir. </p><p>― Ahórrate la explicación. Yo entiendo, Eddie, pero todavía no encuentro realmente necesario que vivamos juntos. Podemos encontrar alguna forma de…</p><p>― Está bien, quiero vivir contigo, Buck. ¿Contento? Necesito vivir contigo. </p><p>― ¿Necesitas? ¿Por qué? </p><p>El licántropo no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder aquello. No cuando era tanto más complicado de lo que él mismo podía explicarse. Era obvio que no estaba enamorado del vampiro, o que no debería estarlo; sin embargo, hay una fuerza extraña que parece atraerlo a él con una intensidad que le hace sentir prisionero. </p><p>Como un lobo salvaje encadenado a la carnada. <br/>Una demasiado exquisita pero peligrosa al mismo tiempo. <br/>Como un veneno que podría matarle lentamente. <br/>Por tanto, del tipo que no debe ser probado pero que él desea amargamente. </p><p>El vampiro suspiró, parecía claro que no recibiría las respuestas que también él necesitaba. Que en ese punto el licántropo estaba determinado pero confundido e inquieto, pero incluso así tenía la voluntad suficiente para intentar convencerle. O básicamente para orillarle a tener que aceptar. Así ambos supieran que no era una idea tan genial y que los problemas que acarrearía serían doblemente difíciles de superar. </p><p>― De acuerdo, si en algún momento encuentras las agallas para decirme por qué es tan importante y necesario, lo escucharé atentamente. </p><p>El licántropo no se ofendió por la insinuación a cobardía que dieron las palabras del vampiro. En parte le daba la razón, era un poco cobarde hacer esto dadas las circunstancias.</p><p>Dado el hecho de que en casa, una mujer le esperaba con el título de prometida. </p><p>― ¿Pero? ― Preguntó, queriendo ignorar aquella realidad de la que había escapado. </p><p>El vampiro miró al licántropo. Y sonrió al verle con el rostro ladeado y la mirada inquisitiva. De pronto no pudo evitar pensar en un perro siberiano mirando a su humano sin entender sus palabras. Una risita un poco más fuerte escapó de sus labios. </p><p>― Buck.</p><p>― No hay ningún pero, Eddie. Vamos a vivir juntos si tanto lo deseas. </p><p>El licántropo parpadeó varias veces, honestamente sorprendido por la respuesta del vampiro. El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja, y le daba a su rostro un matiz de belleza que ni el lycan podría ignorar. </p><p>― Bien. </p><p>― Bien. </p><p>Dijeron uno tras otro. El vampiro con una radiante expresión inocente. El licántropo con una felicidad inconclusa que comenzaba a anidarse en alguna parte remota de su pecho.</p><p>― ¿Tu departamento o el mío? ― Buckley preguntó, encontrando de pronto sumamente vergonzoso preguntar sobre eso. </p><p>Y pese a ser un vampiro, tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse. Lo que, dicho sea de paso, se volvía notorio pues la naturaleza vampira ha dejado una palidez natural a su piel y cuando se tiñe de rosa, es sencillamente imposible ignorarle, y también encontrarse atraído por el bonito rubor. </p><p>― ¿Y si mejor buscamos uno diferente? </p><p>Díaz sugirió, aclarando la garganta y tomando algo de distancia entre el vampiro y él, o terminaría atrapándole entre sus brazos y robándole un beso de tan jugosos labios. Ante aquel pensamiento (deseo instintivo, en realidad), el cuerpo del moreno reaccionó involuntariamente. Sus latidos y el pulso incrementaron el ritmo, también emergió un calor por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en zonas como la entrepierna y las entrañas. Si el rubio tuviera la misma facultad que su olfato, también se daría cuenta con imperativa certeza de que claramente estaba excitado. </p><p>El tipo de excitación que lleva al sexo. <br/>Como un lobo macho seducido por el celo de su hembra. <br/>Aunque en este caso Eddie no fuera precisamente solo un lobo macho, ni Buck una hembra que quiere ser montada hasta saciar sus instintos. </p><p>― Buscar uno diferente parece un poco extremo, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor. Aunque, tengo que decírtelo Eddie, me gusta mi departamento. ― Gimió caprichoso. </p><p>Y Díaz casi podía imaginarlo receloso de abandonar su lugar. Su sitio favorito en toda la ciudad. Pero tenía razón válida. Su linaje sabe dónde vive Buckley, ante el fracaso de eliminarlo antes podrían intentarlo de nuevo, esa vez serían lo suficientemente inteligentes para hacerlo en un sitio donde nadie les interrumpiera, su casa. Claro que, Díaz ha hecho un trato con sus padres, dejar a Buckley en paz a cambio de haber aceptado casarse con Shannon. </p><p>Pero el linaje Diacu no es precisamente el más leal de todos. De hecho tienen tantas facciones al interior que es una suerte ser considerado un linaje aun. O que sus padres sean quienes dirigen el linaje. Eddie siempre ha pensado que hay muchos secretos entre paredes que le son ocultos a propósito, que hace décadas que no siente aquella mansión como su hogar. </p><p>― ¿Eddie? Hey, no pongas esa cara, no me parece tan mala idea mudarme a un lugar diferente. Podría ser divertido buscar un sitio que nos agrade a ambos. ― Añadió, sonriendo como si estuvieran hablando de algo en los que ambos han depositado el mismo entusiasmo. </p><p>El instinto del moreno entonces le superó. Y cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ya tenía al rubio entre sus brazos, sus rostros tan cerca que compartían el aliento. Un pequeño impulso y podría besarle. Quería hacerlo. Pero de alguna forma, parecía que no era correcto. Aunque el mismo rubio estuviese respirando laboriosamente y la intensidad de su mirada le dijese que sí, que lo deseaba también. </p><p>Que lo quería. <br/>Que estaba más que dispuesto. <br/>Que se siente atraído. <br/>Que está bien. <br/>Porque es tan sencillo como sumar 1+1 y obtener 2 por resultado. </p><p>― Eddie. ― El vampiro suspiró por inercia. Entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo en que separa los labios con una exhalación que puede ser interpretada adecuadamente como invitación.</p><p>Invitación para caer voluntariamente en la trampa. <br/>O extender las manos y permitir que las cadenas sean colocadas en sus muñecas y convertirse en prisionero. <br/>Peor aún, permitir que sea su corazón el encadenado. <br/>Sin posibilidad de escapar. </p><p>― Buck. ― El licántropo jadea su nombre con entusiasmo.</p><p>Con el instinto a flor de piel. <br/>Y la excitación manifestándose nítidamente en la entrepierna. </p><p>Es verdad que ambos lo desean. Los dos pueden sentir esa atracción que va más allá de cualquier explicación lógica. Pero, vamos, ellos son criaturas nocturnas, seres sobrenaturales que las personas comunes y corrientes solo pueden encontrar en los libros, la tv y el cine. </p><p>De modo tal que pensar en cuestiones lógicas, no tiene mucho sentido.<br/>Pero, dejarse llevar, tampoco. </p><p>Lo entiende el rubio cuando se da cuenta de que los ojos del licántropo mutan a rojo escarlata y sus colmillos se revelan. Entiende que esto no es amor, ni de cerca. Que incluso si cede ahora y permite que Díaz haga lo que quiera con él, mañana seguirá teniendo nada. </p><p>Nada más que cadenas de gruesos eslabones que difícilmente podría romper con la fuerza de su voluntad o la pureza de sus sentimientos.  </p><p>Así que da un paso atrás y pone la distancia necesaria entre ellos. Sonríe con un toque de tristeza y decepción cuando los ojos escarlata del licántropo recuperan el marrón de su mitad humana. </p><p>― Si vamos a vivir juntos, independientemente de dónde sea, necesitamos algunas reglas para convivir, Eddie. ― Dice, hay un par de titubeos en su voz acompañados de aclaraciones de garganta, y un nerviosismo manifiesto en la forma en que juega con sus manos. </p><p>― Sí, claro Buck. ― Acepta, carraspeando y dejando incluso más espacio entre ellos. ― Esto, lo siento. Yo, no sé exactamente qué pasa, así que… </p><p>― Así que nada. Realmente no quiero más explicaciones, Eddie. Son innecesarias y no me hacen sentir mejor, al contrario. Evítalas, ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>Hay un momento de mirada mutua en la que comparten más de lo que dicen las palabras, los reclamos evidentes del vampiro y la necedad del licántropo por asumir que aquello pueda ser más que instinto. </p><p>― Perfecto. Entonces, ¿buscamos sitio nuevo? </p><p>― Creo que es buena idea. Por, seguridad. </p><p>― Cierto. Pues, ¿conoces algún lugar? Te recuerdo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a cuánto podemos pagar, no sé cómo sea tu vida financiera, pero la mía es más austera. </p><p>― Entiendo. </p><p>Díaz no quiere engalanarse con verdades a medias, porque claro que su familia es financieramente más que autosustentable, grandes riquezas a nombre del linaje Diacu están apiladas en numerosas cuentas, propiedades alrededor del mundo y un interesante tesoro a base de lingotes de oro que permanecen en un sótano en la Mansión, y que solo puede ser tocado por los líderes. </p><p>Sin embargo, Díaz no quería hacer mención de nada de aquello. No porque piense que eso podría ser de interés para Buckley, al contrario, cuanto menos supiera sobre su familia, probablemente más seguro pueda estar. </p><p>…</p><p>Bastaron algunos días para que vampiro y licántropo encontraron un departamento del gusto de ambos. Está situado en un complejo a casi una hora de la estación de bomberos donde el rubio labora (aún), lo que no le agradaba del todo, pero no había mucho qué hacer, no cuando el departamento era más lujoso de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Era uno de esos pisos tipo galería, con espacio por doquier y alto techo. Según Díaz, era un sitio adecuado para que dos criaturas nocturnas puedan convivir. Lo que no terminaba de convencer al rubio de la vida en convivencia era la sugerencia del lycan por cambiar de trabajo. </p><p>― Ser bombero es algo que quise desde pequeño, y en lo que he sido feliz desde hace casi diez años. No puedo simplemente renunciar, Eddie. Tengo familia ahí. </p><p>― Sé que sí. Solo, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>― ¿Temes que un día mi sed de sangre me supere y los ataque? </p><p>― Si estás en una situación de emergencia, todo puede pasar, Buck. No pienses que la sangre te atraerá siempre solo por sed. La sangre es para ti una atracción natural, algo que vas a desear solo porque sí. Solo quiero que entiendas eso. </p><p>El rubio gruñó, inconforme con las palabras del licántropo, pero más consciente de ello al mismo tiempo. </p><p>― Tendré cuidado. ― Aseguró, buscando quizá algo de comprensión de parte del licántropo. </p><p>― Más vale que sea así. Ahora, tenemos un sitio en común. Nuestras reglas de convivencia deberían…</p><p>― Tengo una lista. ― Interrumpió de pronto. Sacando un cuaderno y colocándolo sobre la mesa del comedor. </p><p>― ¿Hiciste una lista? ― Díaz elevó una ceja, honestamente con un toque de diversión por las formas de su compañero de piso. </p><p>― Obviamente. ― Sonrió el rubio, como si la pregunta del licántropo estuviese fuera de lugar. </p><p>El moreno suspiró, y luego respiró profundo. No lo había esperado, pero no le extrañaba dada la personalidad del vampiro. Casi se veía venir una serie de tonterías por las que rebatiría. </p><p>― Bien, adelante. </p><p>― Ok. Entonces, hay algunos puntos que sí o sí debemos acatar. 1, no tenemos hora de llegada, por eso cada uno tiene su juego de llaves. 2, la vida íntima del otro es responsabilidad suya, no nos meteremos. 3, está prohibido tener compañeros sexuales en el departamento. </p><p>― ¿Por qué? ― Díaz preguntó impulsivamente. </p><p>No es que le preocupara en absoluto, no era tan lascivo de todas formas. Pero le llama la atención igual, y más porque no puede evitar imaginar que el rubio quiera tener sus noches locas sin él como testigo. Los ojos del lycan brillaron en escarlata por un instante, el segundo que le tomó a sus entrañas revolverse y la hiel subir por su garganta. Los celos tenían que ser sometidos a base de autocontrol, no era un licántropo inexperto y tenía que mostrarlo. </p><p>― No me interesa conocer tus aventuras. ― Respondió Buckley escuetamente, sin ahondar en explicaciones ni dirigirle tampoco la mirada. ― 4, la habitación del otro también es terreno prohibido, no entramos a menos que el otro nos invite o lo permita. 5, compartiremos los gastos de comida, pero ambos tenemos que cocinar. </p><p>― Tus hábitos alimenticios son un asco, consumirás más sangre que nada. Soy yo quien tiene que comer al doble para que no me seques un día. </p><p>Las mejillas del vampiro se encendieron al rojo vivo. No se ha imaginado precisamente secarle solo por beber de su sangre diariamente. Oh no, él ha tenido pensamientos tanto más lascivos e impuros. Que de todas formas sí implicaban colmillos, mordidas y succiones. </p><p>Aún así, algo más ha llamado su atención. Y es que el licántropo no ha protestado a ninguna de sus reglas (y vaya que ambos lo esperaban), vale, renegó, pero solo para argumentar de su pésimo sentido de alimentación sanguínea. Vale, también de la imposibilidad de acercar compañeros sexuales. Ok, sí tuvo sus protestas, pero hubiera esperado más. </p><p>― ¿Estás de acuerdo? ― Preguntó entonces con curiosidad, luchando por deshacerse del sonrojo que sabe sigue tinturando sus mejillas. </p><p>― Sí. Pero, también quiero agregar otras reglas. ― Dijo, acercando un par de cervezas mientras se da el tiempo de hablar, casi como si quisiera jugar con los nervios y la paciencia casi inexistente del rubio. </p><p>― Nh, claro. Adelante. ― Aceptó, moviéndose inquieto en su silla, tomando un trago de la amarga cerveza. Sabiendo que, a diferencia de cuando era un humano común y corriente, ahora era mero trámite social, o algo de eso, porque difícilmente se embriagaba con una simple cerveza o dos. </p><p>Díaz se le quedó mirando por un buen rato, mientras beben de la cerveza y el líquido casi se termina en cada una de las botellas. Casi parecía estar jugando a posta con el vampiro, o con sus nervios al menos. </p><p>― ¡Eddie! ― Exclamó de pronto, con su botella vacía y el corazón acelerado. </p><p>― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó con una sonrisilla exasperante. </p><p>― ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Tus reglas! </p><p>― Ah sí, eso. ― Aclaró la garganta y de todas formas acercó otro par de cervezas. ― No seremos consejeros sentimentales del otro en caso de que haya necesidad. Para eso recurriremos a nuestros amigos. </p><p>― ¿Por qué? </p><p>― Tú no quieres saber sobre mis aventuras, yo no quiero saber sobre tus romances, por serios que sean. </p><p>Buckley se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad es de esos chicos sensibles que cuando atraviesan por un rompimiento necesitan desahogarse con la primer persona disponible. Pero, no es como si importe demasiado, siempre puede buscar a Bobby para eso. De cualquier manera, todo indica que su única decepción amorosa está delante de él. </p><p>― Bien. Qué más. </p><p>― Te someterás a entrenamiento riguroso. </p><p>― ¿Para qué? </p><p>― Defensa personal y algunos trucos necesarios contra licántropos y vampiros. </p><p>― ¿Esa es una regla? </p><p>― Lo es. Desde que será parte de nuestra rutina. </p><p>― ¿Parte? </p><p>― ¿Por qué crees que opté por un piso tan amplio? Pondré un gimnasio allá al fondo, y te entrenaré. </p><p>― ¡Qué! </p><p>― Tus reglas y las mías, conviviremos adecuadamente, Buck. ― Dijo él con una sonrisa que otro poco y no le cabía en la cara. </p><p>Como si de pronto supiera que iba a disfrutar de esto en grande. <br/>El rubio gimió, casi previendo la de cosas en las que acababa de meterse, pero de todas formas sonrió amplio también. No una sonrisa sórdida o juguetona como la del licántropo, no, la suya era tanto más transparente y hasta inocente, con un entusiasmo que hizo estragos el instinto del moreno, otra vez. </p><p>― Te advierto, lo máximo que he practicado ha sido box, y no soy precisamente diestro. Pero me encanta trabajar mi cuerpo, es decir, lo necesito para el trabajo, sabes. </p><p>― Sí, lo sé. </p><p>― ¿Entonces por qué me estás mirando de esa manera? </p><p>― ¿De qué manera? </p><p>― ¡Como si estuvieras a nada de burlarte de mí! </p><p>Díaz finalmente soltó una carcajada, y Buckley frunció el entrecejo con aire ofendido. </p><p>― Buck, estabas presumiéndome tu cuerpo, pero por si no lo notaste, desde que te convertiste en vampiro tus músculos se definieron al cien, lo que tú tardaste años en lograr, el vampirismo lo hizo en una noche. </p><p>― Ng, podrías habérmelo dicho antes, idiota. </p><p>― Sigo esperando que lances todas las preguntas que quieras como al principio. En fin, tenemos tiempo de sobra a partir de ahora. Así que cualquier duda que tengas, solo dispara. </p><p>― Tengo una. En realidad, lo estuve pensando al principio. Y aunque no soy muy bueno con la literatura, fui a la biblioteca hace unos días y me puse a investigar sobre licantropía y vampirismo. </p><p>― Buck…</p><p>― Sí, ya sé. Eso son solo mitos o fantasías, pero algo debe haber de verdad, ¿no? </p><p>― Algunas cosas, sí. </p><p>― Bueno, dime ¿por qué solo me siento bien con tu sangre? ¿Es verdad que puede ser mortal para los vampiros?</p><p>Díaz suspiró. Algo parecido había conversado con Chimmey hace tiempo. Pero explicarle ahora a Buckley parecía más complicado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>― En realidad, es algo que no tengo claro tampoco. Solo, suposiciones. </p><p>― Bien, cuéntamelas. </p><p>Buckley se sentó incluso mejor, casi como el niño pequeño al que le contarán una odisea digna de película. Díaz aclaró la garganta, luego decidió que mejor acercar otro par de cervezas para cada uno. El rubio elevó una ceja, negando la botella que le ofrecían y que de todas formas dejaron delante suyo. El moreno se bebió casi la mitad de la botella de un solo trago. </p><p>― Por regla, un vampiro que muerde a un licántropo lo puede matar, o herir de gravedad. La sangre de un vampiro contiene una toxina que es suficientemente letal para los licántropos. Por otro lado, la sangre de licántropo contiene a su vez una toxina que puede llegar a interactuar con la sangre de un vampiro y volverse letal. No conozco a ningún otro vampiro, excepto tú, que pueda beber sangre de lycan sin verse afectado en absoluto. Generalmente un vampiro que muerde a un lycan y bebe su sangre más allá  de lo que podrías denominar un sorbo, sufre mareos o necesita alimentarse de sangre humana de inmediato para purificar su torrente sanguíneo. </p><p>― Pero yo siempre he bebido solo de tu sangre, y nunca me siento mal. </p><p>― Justamente. Hay un libro sobre la interacción entre vampiros y licántropos que presupone que las reacciones del vampiro ante la sangre lycan tiene que ver con la pureza de la sangre del vampiro. Cuanto más pura la sangre, menos afectado por los licántropos. Pero la pureza de los vampiros en la actualidad ha sido sometida a discusión desde hace décadas, incluso los clanes más privilegiados no son 100% puros, se han mezclado con los humanos de una u otra forma. </p><p>― ¿Entonces? </p><p>― Se dice que hay un solo clan genuinamente de sangre pura. </p><p>― ¿Como Drácula?</p><p>― Drácula es ciencia ficción. </p><p>― Vale, sí, pero en términos de ciencia ficción y lo que intentas explicarme, ¿sería algo así? Ya sabes, como los primeros vampiros de todos los tiempos. </p><p>― Pues, sí. Es una analogía apropiada. </p><p>― Pero eso significaría que quien me transformó pertenece a ese clan, ¿no? Si son tan puros, es porque nunca se han mezclado con los humanos, pero, yo soy un humano. </p><p>― Que este clan sea 100% puro no significa que no se mezclan con los humanos para alimentarse de ellos. Significa que, por ejemplo, no tienen sexo con ellos, ni hijos con ellos. </p><p>― ¿Los vampiros tienen hijos con los humanos? </p><p>― Es la única forma en que pueden procrear. A eso es a lo que se le llama mezclarse. </p><p>― ¿Los licántropos hacen lo mismo para reproducirse? </p><p>― No, nosotros nos reproducimos entre nosotros. Aunque también podemos hacerlo con humanos. </p><p>― ¿Y con vampiresas? </p><p>― No. Nunca. </p><p>Por la forma en que Díaz escupió la negativa, pareciera que había dicho una blasfemia. </p><p>― ¿Porque son criaturas rivales?</p><p>― Y porque no somos compatibles, así de fácil. No pienses estupideces. </p><p>― No sabía que había mencionado un tema tabú, disculpa, Eddie. Pero, si están tan arraigadas las diferencias entre vampiros y licántropos, comienzo a perder motivación para hacer un frente de criaturas y humanos unidas contra ese odio irracional. </p><p>Buckley dijo sin pizca de mala intención, y sin filtro entre su boca y el cerebro también. Él no entiende, en efecto, cuán profunda es la enemistad entre las criaturas nocturnas, tampoco entiende por qué para Eddie es sencillamente imposible amistarse con los clanes de vampiros con la inocencia con que Buck lo imagina. Porque Eddie ha sido parte del campo de batalla desde hace siglos, porque ni bien alcanzó la madurez suficiente, fue arrojado a las arenas a entrenarse junto con los más experimentados, bajo una tutela digna de ser considerada espartana. Matar o vivir, ése siempre era el lema. </p><p>― ¿Eddie? </p><p>― Lo siento, tendría que ponerte primero al corriente con un poco de historia sobre vampiros y lycans, tal vez eso al menos amplíe tu visión de las cosas. </p><p>― Oh, sí, seguro. Cuéntame todo cuanto quieras, Eddie. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Vampiros y licántropos nacieron casi simultáneamente. Creados por un solo ser, a quien llamaron por igual Madre Luna, criatura mística que no ha sido vista por nadie durante milenios, de quien existe solo historia heredada de generación en generación entre los principales clanes de vampiros y linajes de licántropos. Los más antiguos de todos. </p><p>Contados son los escritos que hablan de Madre Luna, y son celosamente guardados por aquellos clanes y linajes. Algunos de ellos fueron objetivo de numerosas batallas por siglos en los principios de la existencia de estas criaturas particularmente atraídas por la noche y seducidas por la luna. Una de ellas mostraba particular sed de sangre durante la luna llena, mientras la otra se convertía en bestia y necesitaba matar para sobrevivir a una ira que les carcomía las entrañas. </p><p>En el principio de esos tiempos, ambas criaturas coexistían en los mismos territorios, mientras las bestias asesinaban, las otras criaturas se alimentaban de la sangre de sus víctimas. Pero conforme se fueron haciendo más capaces e inteligentes, también aparecieron las dificultades para coexistir, porque los chupasangre se habían vuelto perezosos y demandantes; y las bestias odiaban recibir mandatos. Así comenzaron las rupturas y en menos de un lustro, ya habían comenzado a agruparse en sus propias organizaciones. </p><p>No fue sino hasta algunos siglos a. de C. que se definieron como clanes de vampiros y linajes de licántropos. En aquella época, habitaban particularmente en tierras egipcias y algunas leyendas los relacionan con Anubis y Sejmet, divinidades de aquella parte del globo terráqueo que podían o no ser parte de su origen. </p><p>Los textos dejados en los clanes y linajes más antiguos, y los que, como se decía, fueron testigos de tantas batallas, nunca fueron acaparados por manos ajenas, por lo que, se dice, la historia solo podrá ser completada cuando ambas criaturas aprendan a coexistir nuevamente. </p><p>Algunos textos antiguos que sí son dominio de las llamadas bibliotecas oscuras, sitios ubicados estratégicamente alrededor del mundo y al que solo pueden acceder los principales clanes o linajes (nunca simultáneamente, según las reglas), indican que Madre Luna pudo estar relacionada con alguna de las principales divinidades del Panteón Egipcio, y que las criaturas concebidas por ella fueron originalmente un regalo sagrado, transformado en maldición por la intervención de otras deidades.</p><p>Los licántropos y vampiros que debían coexistir, se volvieron principales enemigos uno del otro. Movidos principalmente por una ambición de superioridad que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder o permitirse ser sometidos. </p><p>La razón por la que se cree que Madre Luna estuvo relacionado con alguna divinidad en el Panteón Egipcio se debe principalmente a dos de sus dioses, como ya se ha mencionado. </p><p>Sejmet, diosa de la guerra y la venganza, entre otras cualidades otorgadas por sus creyentes, conocida como “la más poderosa”, “la terrible”; y a quien se le ofrecía la denominada “Fiesta de la embriaguez” en honor a uno de los episodios en los que se volvió sedienta de sangre. Una sed que solo se le atribuiría más adelante a algunos de sus “hijos” no engendrados pero sí pertenecientes a su culto. </p><p>También tenemos a Anubis, y su gran papel en el panteón egipcio, sin embargo su representación como hombre con cabeza de perro es uno de los rasgos que inicialmente más identificaba a las bestias, puesto que poseían cierto razonamiento pero se comportaban de manera salvaje cuando debían defender sus territorios. Probablemente también se relacionó a los licántropos con esta divinidad debido a algunas de sus facultades, vinculado con la muerte y la resurrección después de ella, la regeneración y la fertilidad, habilidades que en los licántropos pura sangre está relacionado con una habilidad de curación extraordinaria, capaces de regenerarse prácticamente de cualquier herida, e incluso con ciertos artilugios precisos, regresar de la muerte. </p><p>Además, a diferencia de los vampiros purasangre, los licántropos purasangre podían reproducirse básicamente con facilidad. Mientras que los vampiros de hecho, no podían, salvo las mujeres purasangre por las que se realizaban ciertos sacrificios en la antes mencionada Fiesta de la Embriaguez. </p><p>Con el pasar de los siglos, cualquier vínculo con los dioses en el panteón egipcio se perdió, convertidas las criaturas nocturnas en meras representaciones míticas y fantasiosas, obligando a vampiros y licántropos a ocultarse, a sobrevivir en cierto anonimato, pero dejando de todas formas a los humanos como carne de cañón. Mientras era alimento para unos, era pretexto de guerra para otros. </p><p>Finalmente, vampiros y licántropos se enzarzaron en una batalla mortal eterna, separándose en clanes y linajes. Perdiendo pureza conforme el tiempo pasaba y ellos se veían obligados a sobrevivir en sociedades cada vez más cambiantes, en ocasiones, de una forma avasalladora incluso para ellos. Pero se adaptaron, y se convirtieron en expertos manipuladores en campos como la política, la economía y en las menos favorables como el crimen organizado. </p><p>Si Madre Luna viera en lo que se ha convertido su regalo, cuán profundo fue dañado su ideal por influencia del panteón egipcio, seguramente regresaría. De una u otra manera lo haría. </p><p>…</p><p>Buckley parpadeaba con un mar de preguntas flotando alborotadas en su cabeza, pero se sintió incapaz de formular alguna con suficiente coherencia como para esperar alguna respuesta. Así que terminó bebiéndose de una la cerveza que había rechazado antes, mientras Díaz sonreía comprensivo.</p><p>― Espera, ¿es esa festividad de la embriaguez la razón por la que el licor no nos afecta como a las personas comunes y corrientes?</p><p>― Probablemente. </p><p>Díaz respondió sin más, porque honestamente es de los que no cuestionan cosas como aquella. Sencillamente lo aprovecha. </p><p>― ¿Tu familia tiene algún escrito de esos celosamente guardados desde, siempre?</p><p>― Tal vez. Hay una biblioteca exclusiva en la mansión de mis padres. Solo ellos pueden entrar. </p><p>― ¿Y nunca has tenido curiosidad por saber? </p><p>― La tuve, hace algún tiempo. Pero nunca logré entrar, así que el tiempo mismo me hizo perder el interés. </p><p>― ¿Crees que exista? Madre Luna, quiero decir. Ella sería nuestra creadora absoluta, me gustaría conocerla, si existe claro. </p><p>Díaz miró significativamente a Buckley. Esa curiosidad tan nítida, no la ha visto en nadie. Parecía más como si linajes y clanes simplemente asumieran que Madre Luna había desaparecido y ya. Casi nunca se hablaba de ella en la actualidad. </p><p>― No lo había pensado. Pero ¿para qué querrías conocerla? </p><p>― Le haría un montón de preguntas, como por ejemplo ¿qué clase de regalo pretendía hacer al crearnos? Es decir, a la idea original de vampiro y lycan. </p><p>Díaz bebió su segunda botella de cerveza. Ni él había pensado en eso. La razón de sus orígenes, del origen de su estirpe o la de los vampiros. La probable solución a la eterna batalla por poder y dominio. </p><p>Buckley le observó, interesado por el ceño fruncido y el aire pensativo del licántropo. No, más que interesado, seducido por esa expresión. Le daba un toque mucho más varonil, masculino, atrayente. </p><p>― Eddie, ¿te has reproducido? </p><p>― Qué. </p><p>El moreno pregunta con calma, casi como si apenas estuviera procesando, de hecho, la pregunta que ha recibido. El rubio sonrió con vergüenza, consciente apenas de lo que ha soltado. </p><p>― Olvídalo, ha sido un lapso de estupidez. </p><p>― No, no he tenido hijos. </p><p>― ¿No? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tu linaje te obligará a procrear en algún momento? ¿Hay reglas familiares como esa, o algo así? </p><p>―  Preguntas demasiado, Buck. </p><p>― Sí, lo siento. </p><p>― No he procreado porque pienso que tener cachorros es una responsabilidad que también implica afecto. Y quiero estar enamorado, o algo así. Pero, enamorarse no es fácil. </p><p>― Nunca lo es, Eddie. </p><p>Buckley suspiró, buscando esa segunda botella de cerveza que Díaz había acercado antes también para él. Con un aire nostálgico en sus ojos claros. Él entiende eso muy bien, tanto si se ama a alguien que no puede corresponderte; como si no crees en el amor. </p><p>― Tengo 287 años. </p><p>― ¡Qué!</p><p>― Todo un anciano, verdad. ― Bromeó, alardeando en realidad. </p><p>― ¡Una momia más bien! ― Exclamó escandalizado. </p><p>Díaz elevó una ceja con un toque de enfado. <br/>Buckley se rio quedito. </p><p>― No tenía idea de lo impactante que sería escuchar tu verdadera edad. ¿Cuántos tienes para los mortales? </p><p>― Treinta. </p><p>― Sí, los representas. El típico hombre súper atractivo en sus treintas, la plena juventud, el tiempo para enloquecer sin sentar cabeza. </p><p>― ¿Enloquecer sin sentar cabeza? No estabas haciendo mucho de eso, ah. Quién dijo que no había tenido sexo en meses cuando fue convertido. ― Dijo, un poco con tono jocoso, otro con cierto recelo. </p><p>― Bueno, yo soy diferente. Me gustan las relaciones serias. </p><p>― ¿Quién dice que a mí no? Dije que el amor era complicado, no que no me interesara. </p><p>― Entonces, ¿te interesa, Eddie? </p><p>Tarde se dio cuenta Díaz de que había cavado su propia tumba. Porque responder esa pregunta era un arma de doble filo. Una espada que no quería empuñar. </p><p>Y quizá la suerte estaba de su lado, o algo parecido, porque justo en ese momento su móvil sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde ni siquiera recordaba mantenerlo</p><p>― Disculpa. </p><p>― Adelante. </p><p>Díaz se levantó de su sitio, tomando algunos metros de distancia para atender la llamada de su amigo Chimmey. </p><p>― Qué. </p><p>― Dime que ya estás de camino, Eddie. </p><p>― A dónde. </p><p>― ¡Lo sabía! Cena, prometida, padres. </p><p>― ¡Mierda! </p><p>― Sí, mierda. La que me van a soltar tus padres si no llegas a tiempo. Por favor, dime que no vas a hacer una de las tuyas y ausentarte. </p><p>Díaz le dirigió una mirada a Buckley, que acercaba otro par de cervezas al comedor, al parecer bastante interesado en seguir la charla. Él también quería, pero tenía que mantener los términos del acuerdo con sus padres y presentarse a una cena de mierda donde sería formalmente anunciado el compromiso con Shannon. </p><p>― Iré, no llegaré muy tarde.</p><p>― ¡Gracias por entrar en razón! Dile a tu mascota que no te espere despierto. </p><p>― Sí sabes que te voy a dar un puñetazo, ¿verdad, Chim? </p><p>― ¡Lo digo de cariño! Ya sé que no es tu masc…</p><p>― Vuelve a decirlo y te daré la paliza de tu vida. </p><p>― ¡Bien! Solo date prisa y trae tu culo a la mansión. </p><p>Díaz suspiró, presintiendo que estaba dejando pasar un gran momento con Buckley. </p><p>― Hey, yo. ― Aclaró la garganta, no queriendo tener que marcharse. ― Tengo que salir, cosas de familia. </p><p>― Oh, entiendo. Bien. </p><p>― Continuaremos esta conversación después, ¿ok? </p><p>― Ok, tenemos tiempo ¿verdad? Ahora vivimos juntos. ― Dijo, sonriendo inconscientemente con emoción. </p><p>― Sí, vivimos juntos Buck. ― El moreno devolvió la sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que compartía la emoción del rubio. </p><p>Luego se apresuró a su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida y vistió uno de sus mejores conjuntos casuales, incluso usó perfume, uno delicado para no estropearse demasiado el olfato. </p><p>Buckley lo encontró muy atractivo, y sintió una pizca de celos porque todo indicaba que su compañero de piso tendría una cita. Aunque había dicho algo sobre asuntos familiares, él no se lo creía. </p><p>― ¿No vas a preguntar si volveré? </p><p>― Claro que no. Ya sabes, Eddie, reglas de convivencia. ― Dijo, agitando una hoja de papel donde estaban escritos los acuerdos de ambos. ― Así que firma y deja tu huella antes de salir, por favor. </p><p>Díaz sonrió con unas emociones que no conocía muy bien, pero viendo ahí a Buckley con un lapicero en la mano y habiendo recogido las botellas de cerveza vacías, le generaba sensaciones de ansiedad y devoción, por loco que parezca. </p><p>El lycan firmó donde estaba su nombre, justo a lado del vampiro. Vio entonces que estaba ya impresa también su huella, en tono rojizo y un olor muy familiar. </p><p>― ¿Pusiste tu huella en sangre?</p><p>― Sip, haz lo mismo, por favor. De esa manera es indestructible nuestra palabra. </p><p>El moreno suspiró, pero de igual forma hizo caso. Mordió suavemente la yema de su dedo pulgar y luego imprimió su huella con sangre. </p><p>Cuando ambas huellas estuvieron plasmadas, un ligero destello carmín resplandeció y se consumió en el mismo papel. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada contrariada. </p><p>― Dime que sabes qué fue eso, Eddie. </p><p>― ¿Tengo cara de saber? </p><p>― Oh dios, no hicimos nada malo ¿verdad? </p><p>― No lo creo. No, solo, solo fue una huella de sangre, no es nada. No te preocupes. </p><p>― ¿Seguro? </p><p>Díaz asintió. Pero ya estaba pensando en preguntarle a Chimmey, por las dudas. De todas formas, no tenía tiempo, debía marcharse cuanto antes y llegar a tiempo a esa cena de compromiso. Que tampoco le hacía feliz, nada, ni un poquito. </p><p>…</p><p>Cuando el moreno se marchó, Buckley no pudo evitar pensar en muchas cosas. Exactamente qué haría con su familia cuando claramente no tienen una buena relación, si habría algo más que le llevaba a la casa paterna aunque no se le veía particularmente entusiasmado con la idea. Y al mismo tiempo, si ese algo que le ha llevado a casa de sus padres, podrá tener alguna relación con lo guapo que se puso al salir. </p><p>― Fueron mis reglas, pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo, quería preguntar. </p><p>Suspirando, el rubio terminó de acomodar sus cosas en su habitación. También revisó una vez más la alacena, haciendo una lista sobre los víveres enlatados que faltaban por comprar, añadió ingredientes de verduras, frutas y carnes frescas por adquirir para la semana, y de paso incluyó la compra de algunos licores, porque la cerveza no siempre era suficiente para el paladar, aunque no tuviesen por objetivo embriagarse, sentaba bien el sabor de vez en cuando. </p><p>Haciendo esto y aquello, anocheció. Buckley preparó una pasta sencilla para la cena, la acompañó con un poco de vino tinto que había quedado de su anterior departamento y luego volvió a limpiar. </p><p>Tic, tac. <br/>El segundero comenzó a martillarle los oídos con burla. <br/>Es su primer día en el piso compartido, y su compañero no está ahí. </p><p>Tic, tac. <br/>El sonido molesto le estaba levantando jaqueca. <br/>Y la ansiedad resecando su garganta. </p><p>Tic, tac. <br/>Buckley se dio cuenta de que tenía sed. <br/>No de agua, sino de sangre. <br/>Aunque acababa de alimentarse apenas un par de días atrás. </p><p>Tic, tac. <br/>El rubio sintió un mareo, y un segundo después, sus ojos se teñían de un color indefinido entre el rojo, el cobalto y el negro. </p><p>Tic, tac. <br/>Los colmillos crecen, una sonrisa seductora tira de sus labios. </p><p>Tic, tac. <br/>               Tic, tac. <br/>                             Tic, tac. </p><p>― Eddie~. Eddie~. </p><p>…</p><p>Hacía casi una hora que Díaz estaba en la residencia de sus padres, compartiendo en esos momentos la dichosa cena. Platillos extravagantes de cortes cárnicos que ni siquiera conocía, pero que su madre se empeñaba en nombrar y dramatizar la cantidad de horas que Shannon había pasado preparando cada uno de ellos. </p><p>― Vas a ser una esposa muy capaz, Shannon. No solo eres una lycan guerrera, sino que además eres amorosa y buena cocinera. Te has sacado la lotería, hijo. </p><p>El moreno no se molestó en responder a las empalagosas palabras de su madre. También ignoró los cumplidos que hacía su padre. Obviamente querían ensalzar a la mujer lobo, pero él no podía simplemente fingir interés. </p><p>― ¿Deberíamos poner fecha para la ceremonia nupcial? </p><p>― No. </p><p>― Me encantaría. </p><p>La negativa y la entusiasta respuesta salieron al unísono. Siendo Shannon quien mirara a Eddie con recelo. </p><p>― Eddie. ― La mujer le miró, e intentó sostener su mano por encima de la mesa, pero el moreno la apartó sin miramientos. </p><p>― No quiero apresurar una fecha. ― Respondió, ignorando todas las miradas sobre él. </p><p>Luego su madre dijo algo, pero él no la escuchó. Como tampoco escuchó los gritos de su padre o la voz de su prometida. Porque todo cuanto podía escuchar era la voz de Evan susurrando su nombre, como un llamado. </p><p>El mismo llamado de la luna. <br/>Que reclama su presencia. </p><p>Díaz se levantó como autómata. Sus padres y prometida le miraron confundidos. Y cuando intentaron detenerle, una fuerza superior les impidió siquiera tocarlo. </p><p>― ¡Qué es esto! ― La matriarca exclamó, después de haber sido lanzada por los aires del mismo modo que su esposo. </p><p>― No había sentido esta fuerza antes. ¿Lo hechizaron? </p><p>― ¿Te parece que un hechizo tendría tal poder? ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa hechicería antigua? </p><p>― ¡Mujer! ¿Otra forma de explicar eso? </p><p>Mientras ellos discutían, y Shannon optaba por mantenerse a distancia, pero seguir a su prometido, Díaz salió de la residencia, montó en su auto y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Junto a Evan, siguiendo su llamado. </p><p>Shannon le siguió el paso en su propio auto, pero cuando estuvo en el edificio donde se ubica el piso de las criaturas nocturnas, la misma fuerza que antes detuviera a sus suegros, le detuvo a ella, impidiéndole cruzar el umbral. </p><p>Cuando el moreno entró al piso, el rubio ya le esperaba. Vestía particularmente de blanco, no usaba calzado y, por alguna razón, todo en él parecía brillar a la luz de la luna. </p><p>― Bienvenido, Eddie. </p><p>― Me llamaste. </p><p>― Es natural que lo haga. </p><p>― Lo es. Un lobo no puede negarse al llamado de su corazón lunar. </p><p>― Mi corazón lunar. </p><p>― Sí, soy tu corazón lunar, Eddie. Me amas, ¿no es así? </p><p>― Te amo. </p><p>Aunque estuvieron hablando como si hubiera mutuo entendimiento, la voz del vampiro sonaba ligeramente más sutil, más suave y seductora; mientras que la del licántropo sonaba ajena, como encantada por una hipnosis. </p><p>Aún así, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, las manos del rubio rodearon el cuello del moreno, y las de éste asieron la cintura del otro. Sus ojos se anclaron al instante, y sus labios se encontraron al segundo. </p><p>Un beso diferente, apasionado, pero de alguna forma impersonal. <br/>Como si ninguno estuviera del todo consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. <br/>Como si no fueran ellos. </p><p>Siguiendo, sin saber, los deseos de Madre Luna, que había despertado cuando firmaron con sus huellas de sangre un acuerdo sin precedente. La convivencia de dos criaturas que solo han sabido de odio y muerte, dispuestas a compartir la vida. </p><p>Con el corazón en juego, y el alma de espada. </p><p>Continuara...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aqui con otro capitulo mas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4<br/>~*~</p><p>Cuando Díaz despertó, se sintió ajeno al ambiente en el que estaba. Cuando miró al costado, la anatomía de su compañero de piso le recibió, golpeando con fuerza su pensamiento. Porque de inmediato entendió la escena. </p><p>Esta habitación no es la suya, sino la de Buckley. Quien está desnudo y enredado en sus mantas, con los hombros y las piernas a la vista. Por encima de ello, el olor a sexo era insufrible. Y por las luces fuera, solo había dos opciones, acababan de tener sexo y dormitó por algunos minutos. O estuvieron haciéndolo durante más tiempo del que recordaba y la segunda noche los ha alcanzado ya. </p><p>Por las dudas, y para mitigar la incertidumbre, salió de la cama, bufando quedito cuando se dio cuenta de que iba completamente desnudo y que el vello de su zona púbica estaba tieso, por si fuera poco, había rastros de semen por su torso y olían al rubio. </p><p>― Mierda. ― Gruñó para sí, yendo a su habitación y recogiendo sus ropas de camino. ― Joder, tuve sexo con Buck. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Peor que eso, por qué no recuerdo nad… </p><p>Ni él terminó sus palabras cuando su cerebro fue bombardeado por los recuerdos, bastante nítidos, de su aventura sexual el día anterior. En efecto, han pasado prácticamente noche y día enredados, montándoselo en posturas que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que Buckley podría sostener en términos de elasticidad, pero no dudaba de su fuerza. </p><p>Con esa realidad amontonada en su cerebro, el lycan se duchó y cambió, luego no supo si largarse o esperar para enfrentar al rubio. </p><p>Rubio que, cuando despertó, estiró el cuerpo perezosamente, aunque casi de inmediato lanzara un gemido de dolor y lanzara una maldición. Abrió distraídamente los ojos, preguntándose por qué le dolía el culo (literalmente) y se sentía terriblemente cansado. Pasó saliva y se arrepintió al segundo, había un sabor raro en sus papilas gustativas, un regusto agridulce que no terminaba de hacer clic en ningún sabor conocido. </p><p>Al sentarse en el borde de la cama, con el mayor cuidado posible porque aquello dolía horrores en su trasero, finalmente se dio cuenta de la incómoda sensación en su vello púbico, así como de los rastros de algo más en su torso. Esa sustancia que sentía caliente en su interior y que resbaló ni bien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la ducha de su alcoba. </p><p>Confundido, el vampiro no puso atención a lo que sus sentidos podían decirle de forma natural, pero cuando el agua tibia comenzó a lavarle y él finalmente terminó de despertar, la realidad también le golpeó duramente, como un bólido de acero derribando las barreras de la somnolencia y la pesadez. Abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, extendiéndose hasta sus orejas. </p><p>Recordó de golpe la forma en que él se insinuó, la manera en que él prácticamente le sedujo, lo besó, lo acarició, lo montó de formas que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado ser capaz de hacer. Incluso si había fantaseado con el licántropo, sus sueños húmedos habían sido más sutiles e inocentes, menos lascivos y pervertidos. Recuerda también la manera en que las caderas de Eddie no paraban de moverse, arremetiendo contra su trasero hasta venirse una y otra vez. </p><p>Con el rostro colorado y las imágenes de su encuentro sexual remolineando a su antojo por su mente, el rubio llevó unos dedos a su trasero, metiéndolos con cuidado en su cavidad anal y sacando el semen del moreno. Limpiarse no fue tarea sencilla, entre la vergüenza y que no tenía idea de cuánto podía guardar en su interior, o que tal vez sus dedos no eran lo suficientemente largos para llegar profundo. Entre una cosa y otra terminó soltando un gemido de placer cuando rozó su próstata, no una sino varias veces, la parte delantera de su cuerpo despertó con interés y él no tuvo más remedio que masturbarse en la ducha. </p><p>Varios metros más allá, en la otra habitación, el licántropo podía escuchar claramente los sonidos indecentes del vampiro, provocándole la libido también. Quiso resistirse al principio, pero los recuerdos, la tentación y las ganas de repetir el placer que disfrutó el día anterior, fueron más fuertes. Así que lo hizo, se tocó de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo el vampiro, recordando las veces que se lo montaron antes, con los ojos cerrados y su mano trabajando ardua y concienzudamente la entrepierna. </p><p>Casi pareció mágico el momento en que ambos se corrieron, en distintas partes del piso compartido y con el recuerdo de la expresión de éxtasis del otro en la cabeza. Sus alteradas respiraciones y los latidos presurosos de sus corazones fueron repentinamente claros al oído del otro. Supieron también, que no podían solo ignorar lo pasado, o seguir adelante y alargar la charla que irremediablemente deberían tener. </p><p>Así que terminaron ahí de nuevo, sentado uno frente al otro en el comedor, con un par de cervezas disponibles y varias dudas por resolver. </p><p>― Lo lamento, Eddie. Creo que, de alguna manera, fue mi culpa. </p><p>― No es algo que hiciste solo, Buck. No me opuse, fue cosa de los dos. </p><p>― Sí, pero… ― El rubio bajó media cerveza por su garganta. ― Rompimos las reglas de convivencia, ¿no? </p><p>― No recuerdo ninguna regla que dijera algo sobre tener sexo entre nosotros, Buck. </p><p>Sexo. </p><p>La palabra se repitió en el pensamiento del rubio con un efecto que nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza e incluso la sincera emoción que experimentó mientras se duchaba. </p><p>― ¿Estás sugiriendo que está bien ser compañeros sexuales, Eddie? </p><p>Preguntó, esperando que su voz no se quiebre en el transcurso. <br/>Díaz le sostuvo la mirada. Realmente parecía que lo ha insinuado, pero no puede hacerlo. No así, no simples compañeros sexuales. Si hace eso terminará pareciendo lo que sus padres han dicho, que Buck es su mascota. Y no lo es, de ninguna manera. El chico le gusta, de una forma que todavía le cuesta procesar o asimilar, pero lo hace. Además, el sexo del día anterior fue extraño, incluso si lo recordaban con claridad, también memoraba la sensación vivida a su llegada. </p><p>Esa sensación de hipnosis que lo alcanzó en la mansión de sus padres, cómo dejó la cena de compromiso y se mantuvo completamente ajeno a más nada que llegar ahí, siguiendo la voz del vampiro como si fuera un ultimátum de vida o muerte. </p><p>― ¿Eddie? </p><p>― Buck, ¿recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando llegué? </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Me refiero a que, no parecías tú. Actuabas diferente. </p><p>El rubio desvió la mirada. Es verdad, tuvo aquella sensación también, algo parecido a no ser él mismo, como si alguien más tomara control de sus pensamientos. Pero, Buckley lo admite para sí mismo, también se sintió como cierto abandono a sus anhelos más profundos, como si simplemente tuviera la oportunidad de dejar que sus sentimientos fueran expresados. </p><p>Pero vamos, no es idiota. Algo debió pasar más allá de lo que puede entender sobre su nueva naturaleza vampira, porque Eddie no habría acudido a él con tal disposición cuando llevaba días intentando dejar clara la línea entre ellos dos. </p><p>― Buck, es importante que sepamos lo que pasó. </p><p>― Tuvimos sexo, eso pasó. Pero no te preocupes, no me aferraré a eso, podemos hacer de cuenta que fue solo un desliz. </p><p>― ¿Un desliz en el que estuvimos metidos por prácticamente 24 horas? Buck, no deberíamos tomarlo a la ligera, podría volver a pasar. </p><p>El rubio clavó sus ojos en los del moreno. Casi sintiéndose ofendido por la implicación de sus palabras. El rechazo oculto entre líneas. Un dolorcito aguijoneó su pecho ante la perspectiva. </p><p>― No pasará de nuevo. </p><p>― No puedes saberlo. Algo nos atrajo anoche, Buck. Algo más fuerte que nosotros. </p><p>― Entonces volvamos a como éramos antes. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― La convivencia es claramente imposible. </p><p>― Buck. ― El licántropo respiró profundamente, tratando de poner en orden lo que estaba sucediendo. ― Quiero vivir contigo. </p><p>― Pero temes volver a tener sexo conmigo también. </p><p>― No temo tener sexo contigo, Buck. Odio no ser dueño de la decisión. No es que me arrepienta exactamente de haber estado contigo, me jode no entender cómo comenzó, saber que tú tampoco estabas plenamente consciente. ¿Quieres que vuelva a suceder aun sabiendo que no es del todo tu voluntad? </p><p>― ¿Y si es eso? ― Dijo, y Díaz le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva. ― ¿Si, en realidad fue porque lo deseaba? Si, tal vez lo que hicimos con la firma en sangre despertó algún tipo de magia en mí. </p><p>― Eres vampiro, no brujo.</p><p>― Pero, te seduje ¿no es así? Como si te hubiera hipnotizado. </p><p>Díaz iba a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchos argumentos. Comprendió que la hipnosis era una opción, aunque no funcionaba tácitamente con los licántropos, todavía había cosas que no deberían funcionar, pero lo hacían. Como el hecho de que pareciera ser su sangre la única que podía alimentar a Buck, a pesar de las obvias circunstancias de sus naturalezas. </p><p>Luego, cuando quiso buscar palabras para continuar la conversación, su móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó de inmediato para revisar quién era esta vez, el nombre de su prometida estaba en la pantalla. </p><p>― Lo siento, tengo que atender esta llamada, Buck. </p><p>― ¿Quién es Shannon? </p><p>― ¿Ya no aplican las reglas de convivencia? </p><p>Buckley selló los labios, asintió y fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Esperando no escuchar nada, y enterrar en lo profundo de su pensamiento el hecho de haber podido ver el nombre en el móvil de Díaz, y lo que parecía a kilómetros. Que estaba saliendo con alguien, una mujer. Y que dolía más que nunca saber que, por su causa, habían tenido sexo el día anterior. </p><p>Sexo. <br/>Simple y banal, sexo. </p><p>Díaz ha salido del apartamento, tomando la llamada al final del pasillo. No porque realmente quiera atender a la loba, sino porque realmente no quiere dar motivos a sus padres de meterse más en sus decisiones. Necesita proteger a Buck. </p><p>― ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>― ¿Es esa la manera de responderme después de dejarme con tus padres sin más? En nuestra cena de compromiso, Eddie. Y para qué ¡para largarte con esa mascota tuya! </p><p>― No te atrevas a hablar así de él, Shannon. No se lo permito a mis padres, mucho menos a ti. </p><p>― ¡Soy tu futura esposa! </p><p>― Sabes bien que no estoy a favor. Mis padres me pusieron entre la espada y la pared, no siento nada por ti, Shannon. </p><p>― ¿Crees que no lo sé? De cualquier manera estamos destinados, la estirpe lo demanda. Y te debes a tu linaje, Eddie. Además, ahora sé dónde vives con tu mascota, y no me amenaces, o seré tu peor pesadilla, Eddie. </p><p>― ¿Qué diablos quieres? </p><p>― Vuelve a casa, tenemos una boda que planear. Ah, y si ese vampiro estúpido hace de nuevo algún tipo de magia, le contaré a todos los linajes sobre su existencia y paradero. </p><p>― ¿Qué estupideces, Shannon? ¿Magia? Se van a reír de ti por decir tales idioteces. </p><p>― Dudo mucho que después de la forma en que te marchaste de casa de tus padres hace dos noches, ellos vayan a pensar que son estupideces. Vamos, Eddie, lo sabes, esa mascota tuya es diferente a cualquier otro vampiro que conozcamos. Magia o no, hizo algo desde ese pisito que comparten y te atrajo hasta él ¿y para qué? Para tener simple sexo contigo. ― La loba se rio con acidez. ― No lo cuidas bien, Eddie, que te tiene que rogar por sexo. </p><p>El licántropo no soportó escucharla más, terminó destrozando su móvil por mero reflejo de ira. Le ha enojado muchísimo que insinúe que la única razón por la que tuvo sexo con Buck sea porque lo manipuló de alguna manera. Que lo hizo, sin duda hubo una manipulación muy poderosa de por medio, pero que otros lo dijeran era sencillamente imperdonable. </p><p>En el edificio del frente, Shannon sonreía victoriosa, incluso si la llamada terminó antes de que pudiera decir todo lo que quería, estaba satisfecha. Ella sabe muy bien que Eddie no la ama, que no tiene el mínimo interés en cortejarla ni mucho menos tener cachorros a su lado. Y estuvo dispuesta a aceptar su indiferencia porque de cualquier manera estaban comprometidos, siguen comprometidos. Pero que un estúpido vampiro llegara para arruinar sus planes, estaba fuera de consideración alguna, si ella tenía que quitarlo de su camino, lo haría, sin importar cómo. Porque era ella la única que tendría a Eddie. </p><p>Cuando Díaz volvió al piso, solo lo hizo para tomar llaves y cartera, no quería lidiar con Buck hasta solucionar la situación con Shannon. Así que se marchó, sin dirigirle una sola palabra más a su compañero. </p><p>Cuando Buckley escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse, y la ausencia del lycan caer sobre el amplísimo piso, él quiso destruir todo. Tensó la mandíbula y su naturaleza vampira se reveló al segundo, tenía sed. Sed de sangre, pero no precisamente por una necesidad nutricional. </p><p>No, esta sed de sangre sabía a ira. <br/>Como un pequeño caos desatado en un vaso de agua. <br/>O una gota de lava derramada en el fogón. </p><p>Buckley salió del departamento sin rumbo fijo, solo necesitado de saciarse. Que siguiera un camino particular no era parte de su conciencia, solo tal vez, su instinto. Ese instinto que le ha despertado junto a su nueva naturaleza nocturna. O quizá, el instinto que despertó cuando hizo un simple acuerdo de sangre con Díaz. </p><p>Un juramento sin precedentes que hoy, marcaría toda la diferencia. </p><p>…</p><p>― ¿Que quieres qué? ― Chimmey no daba crédito a lo que su amigo le estaba pidiendo. Lo que es más, no podía creer que lo hubiera sacado de su trabajo en la clínica solo para pedirle aquello. </p><p>― Consígueme un móvil nuevo. Con otro número también. No me interesa recuperar nada del anterior. </p><p>― ¿Qué hiciste, Eddie? ― Preguntó, sabiendo que de todas formas terminando su turno tendría que pasar a hacer la compra. </p><p>― Lo destruí. </p><p>― ¡Cómo! </p><p>― Usé demasiada fuerza y terminó hecho añicos. </p><p>― ¡Me refiero a por qué perdiste el control! ― Espetó, señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo. </p><p>― No hagas drama, Chim. No es como si fuera tan caro comprar uno nuevo. ― Dijo, encogiendo los hombros con desinterés. </p><p>― No lo es, pero dime algo más ¿por qué mierda tengo que ir y comprártelo yo? ¿Soy tu criado acaso? </p><p>― Para nada. Eres mi mejor amigo, Chim. ― Añadió el moreno con una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser puramente amistosa. </p><p>― Sí, sí. Por cierto, qué hiciste en la cena de compromiso, tus padres están alterados, pero no como de costumbre. </p><p>― ¿De qué hablas? </p><p>― Tu madre se ha estado reuniendo con los ancianos de los linajes, investigando algo sobre vampiros pura sangre. ― Explicó, sorbiendo de la taza de café que han comprado en el puesto del parque, caminando por ahí mientras charlan. </p><p>― ¿Qué? ¿Sabes por qué? </p><p>― No tengo idea, han estado herméticos desde esa noche. La única razón por la que supe sobre los ancianos es porque tuve que hacerla de chofer. Pero sabes, tu padre no ha tenido la misma actividad que tu madre. </p><p>― ¿Qué está haciendo él? </p><p>― Se ha encerrado en la biblioteca familiar. No sé más. </p><p>― Perfecto. Voy a la mansión justo ahora, veré qué puedo investigar. </p><p>― ¡¿Vas a casa de tus padres?! </p><p>― Siempre me pides que vaya, y ahora que lo hago tan voluntariamente te sorprendes tanto. </p><p>― Claro que me sorprendo. Tus padres han estado maldiciéndote a diestra y siniestra. Están obviamente enojados contigo por lo que sea que haya pasado en la cena. Y Shannon no se ha parado por ahí desde entonces. </p><p>― ¿Shannon no está en la mansión? </p><p>― No, supe que salió detrás de ti esa noche. ¿No has sabido de ella? </p><p>Díaz maldijo entre dientes. Claro que ha sabido de ella, y la única razón por la que va a la mansión era para hablarle. O más bien para darle un ultimátum respecto a lo que puede y no decir de Buck. O la forma en la que puede y no amenazarle. </p><p>― Mantente alerta, Chim. Podría haber más problemas en el linaje. ― Dijo, cerca ya del parking donde ha estacionado su auto. </p><p>― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer, Eddie? ― Quiso saber, con un tono de preocupación que no venía de gratis. Después de todo conoce el temperamento de su mejor amigo. </p><p>― Para empezar, voy a romper el dichoso compromiso. </p><p>― ¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? ¿Ya olvidaste los términos de tu compromiso? Si lo rompes, irán tras tu amigo. </p><p>― Buck no es solo mi amigo, es mi amante. </p><p>― ¡Maldición, Eddie! ¿No habías dicho que no se trataba de eso? </p><p>― Ahora sí. </p><p>― Si se lo dices a tus padres, definitivamente irán tras él. ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? </p><p>― Por eso te digo, estate atento, vendrán problemas. ― El moreno finalmente estaba junto a su auto, desactivó la alarma y antes de subir volvió a mirar a su amigo. ― Hazme un favor, ve a mi nueva casa y vigila a Buck por mí. </p><p>― ¿Justo ahora? Estoy trabajando, Eddie. </p><p>― Como si lo necesitaras, ¿no te pago lo suficiente para hacerme un favor de vez en cuando? ― Añadió con otra sonrisa. Algo más perversa que la anterior. </p><p>Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa. No se siente ofendido para nada, después de todo en efecto recibe un pago por ser guardaespaldas del moreno, que es algo así como el heredero al trono del linaje Diacu. </p><p>― ¿Quieres que le diga por qué me aparezco de repente a echarle un ojo? </p><p>― No, verás, con Buck estamos en un punto muerto desde esta mañana. </p><p>― ¿Por qué? ¿Tan pronto y ya tienes problemas en el paraíso? </p><p>― Tuvimos sexo todo el día, sin formalizar nada. </p><p>― ¡Joder, Eddie! </p><p>― Te lo encargo. ― Finalizó, arrancando su auto y marchándose a toda velocidad. </p><p>En tanto, Chimmey hizo lo propio, terminar el turno en la clínica mucho antes de su horario habitual, y ponerse con destino al piso de la pareja que todavía no es pareja. Claro que, lo que menos esperaría el licántropo sería encontrar el piso vacío, y un penetrante olor a sexo todavía impregnado en el lugar. </p><p>― Bueno, ¿ahora dónde se supone que busco al vampiro? </p><p>…</p><p>Buckley no había imaginado nunca lo bien que se sentiría saberse superior a otros. Porque nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamiento, le gustaba conocer sus límites y aferrarse a sus valores, esos que su hermana Maddie le había inculcado con tanto esmero ante la ausencia temprana de sus padres. </p><p>Valores que en esos momentos casi parecían borrados de su memoria, porque sin importar cómo y cuánto suplicaran, los tenía sometidos bajo el yugo de su simple mirada. Son simples ladrones que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en la misma tienda de conveniencia en la que el rubio había hecho parada para comprar helado, que de repente se le ha antojado muchísimo más que la sangre misma. </p><p>Que esos ladrones hubieran amagado al cobrador a punta de pistola justo cuando él solo quería pagar su helado, ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso. El resto fue digno de película de acción. </p><p>― Disculpa, intento pagar mi helado. </p><p>― ¡Te crees muy valiente, eh! ¡No ves esto, hombre! ¡Un tiro en la cabeza y mueres, imbécil! </p><p>― Quiero ver que lo intentes. </p><p>Uno de los tres ladrones, que era quien estaba amenazando al cobrador, no titubeó cuando cambió su objetivo al rubio. Tiró del gatillo sin pestañear, sintiéndose poderoso con un arma y dos compañeros a sus espaldas, armados también. El disparo dio directamente en el hombro del rubio, que gruñó apenas sintiendo incomodidad por el ardor que la bala disparada a corta distancia le ha generado. Bala que es expulsada de su cuerpo al instante, herida que sana en segundos. Olor a pólvora, sangre y carne quemada que inunda el olfato del vampiro, y que es capaz de ser contagiado a su compañero lycan a kilómetros de distancia. </p><p>Como si se tratara de empatía. Una capaz de traspasar las barreras del tiempo y la distancia, sobra decir. Y es que cuando Díaz sintió sus fosas nasales rebosantes del particular aroma de su amante, el licántropo gruñó áspero, dio vuelta en U en plena avenida con considerable afluencia vehicular, provocando accidentes menores y muchos enojos. Situación que no le importó, puso en alerta sus sentidos y trató de indagar de dónde provenía ese olor, y porqué los aromas de sangre y pólvora estaban mezclados en él. </p><p>En la tienda, el ladrón que disparó y miró sorprendido la curación del rubio, disparó nuevamente por auténtico temor a lo desconocido. Descargó el cartucho de su arma sin siquiera prestar atención, solo disparando al azar, y es que ni una sola bala alcanzó de nuevo al rubio, que con las habilidades de su naturaleza nocturna esquivó cada disparo con facilidad. </p><p>Luego le quebró la muñeca que sostenía el arma, provocándole un desgarrador grito de dolor. Y antes de que los otros dos pudieran reaccionar, les dio un par de golpes que les dejó inconscientes en el piso en un parpadeo. Buckley sonrió con prepotencia, tomando las armas y dejándolas en el recibidor frente al cobrador que no salía aún de su estupor y temblaba involuntariamente. </p><p>Después usó la ropa de los propios ladrones para atarlos con fuerza, sabiendo que de eso no se escaparían, además de que el ladrón con la muñeca rota estaba tan aterrado que sería incapaz de intentarlo siquiera. </p><p>― Llama a la policía, pero no me menciones ¿bien? </p><p>El empleado asintió efusivamente. </p><p>― ¿Funcionan las cámaras de vigilancia? </p><p>El empleado volvió a asentir, incapaz de encontrar el habla. </p><p>― No te importa si borramos un poco de video, ¿verdad? </p><p>Como era de esperar, el empleado negó efusivamente, permitiendo que el rubio accediera al sistema de vigilancia y manipulara las imágenes grabadas. </p><p>― Gracias. Oh, aquí el pago por el helado. Que tenga un buen día. ― Feliz por su logro, el vampiro salió de la tienda justo cuando un par de jóvenes clientes entraban. </p><p>Mientras él comenzaba a comer su helado, los clientes que acababan de entrar en la tienda, salían de prisa sin hacer compra alguna. La presencia de tres tipos atados no era buena señal, el miedo los hizo correr por instinto. </p><p>Ese instinto que en el caso del rubio le había hecho salir de casa, pero que de pronto parecía haber vuelto a dormir. Y es que ya no sentía la sed de sangre de antes, movido más bien por una sensación de victoria que inflaba su ego, y sobre todo, una serie de antojos que movían sus pasos. </p><p>Y es que el helado se convirtió en el primero de ellos. Luego fue y se comió unos burritos en un puesto callejero, también comió pastel, y luego entró en un restaurante de comida china, aprovechando la zona buffet para llenarse el estómago con sus variados platillos. </p><p>Parecía que necesitaba comer como si se le hubiera prohibido durante mucho tiempo probar alimento alguno. Lo que era más extraño es que, desde que se convirtió en vampiro, lo que predominaba era sed de sangre, no hambre de comida como cualquier humano común y corriente. </p><p>Además, comenzaba a percibir una sensación indescifrable en su interior. Específicamente en su vientre. </p><p>Un par de horas después de haberla hecho de héroe en la tienda de conveniencia, y tras la visita al segundo restaurante chino del barrio, su interminable apetito fue interrumpido por la presencia de un hombre que conoce muy bien. </p><p>― Eddie, qué haces aquí. </p><p>― ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Buck? He estado buscándote desde hace rato. </p><p>― Obviamente estoy comiendo. Y, ¿por qué me buscas? Saliste de casa con mucha urgencia creo yo, ya que ni siquiera te despediste. ― Dijo, con tono molesto que ni se esforzó en ocultar. </p><p>― Tenía un asunto inmediato que atender. Ahora dime, ¿alguien te hirió? Tu ropa tiene sangre. ― Dijo, señalando la camiseta debajo de la chamarra con rastros de la herida que le había ocasionado la bala, y aunque él estaba ileso, su ropa no. </p><p>― Fue un idiota, pero estoy bien. </p><p>― ¿Fue un licántropo? </p><p>― No, un ladrón de quinta que estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. ¿Terminaste tu asunto? ¿Cómo me encontraste? </p><p>― No atendí mi asunto, alguien había hecho sangrar a mi amante, eras prioridad. </p><p>― ¿Tú qué? ― Buckley preguntó, parpadeando sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. </p><p>― Estuve pensando, lo que pasó entre nosotros, no quiero dejarlo pasar ni ser solo compañeros sexuales. Te gusto, y me gustas, así que lo natural es ser pareja. </p><p>― ¿Quién dijo que me gustas? No, espera ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? </p><p>― Nos hemos besado, Buck. Me di cuenta la primera vez, y no es como si intentaras ocultarlo. Y, creo que me sentí atraído a ti desde el día que nos conocimos. </p><p>― ¿Cuando intentabas matarme? ― Preguntó con ironía, pero honestamente más contento de como se encontraba esa mañana. </p><p>― Sí, sí. Pero no lo hice, y creo que eso es algo así como el destino. </p><p>― ¿Insinúas que estábamos destinados? Eso suena tan romántico, sobre todo viniendo de ti. </p><p>― Deja de burlarte, ¿quieres o no que lo intentemos, Buck? </p><p>La sonrisa de Buckley se hizo enorme, contagiando al moreno. Luego fusionaron sus labios con calma, besándose sin importar que estuviesen en medio del restaurante, lleno de clientes. También, sin darse cuenta del par de ojos femeninos que los miran con rabia. </p><p>Continuara</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5<br/>~*~</p><p>Shannon no podía soportar aquella imagen. El hecho de que Eddie Díaz le esté dejando por un hombre no es lo que le molesta, es saber que el hombre es cuestión es un maldito vampiro. </p><p>― Te lo advertí, Eddie. Me obligas a encargarme del asunto. ― Dijo para sí, dando vuelta sobre su eje y marchándose de ahí con un solo objetivo. </p><p>Hablar con los ancianos sobre la traición del heredero al trono del linaje Diacu. </p><p>En el restaurante, vampiro y licántropo no se han enterado de la fugaz presencia de la mujer. Mucho menos de sus letales intenciones. Tras romper el beso, la sonrisa enamorada del rubio es evidente y contagia el parco sentimentalismo del moreno, que comparte entonces los platillos que todavía rebosan en la mesa y que no imaginaba que su amante se hubiera podido comer solo, hasta que terminaron parándose por más porque el apetito de Buckley parecía no tener fin. </p><p>― ¿Seguro que estás bien? </p><p>Preguntó el licántropo tras ayudar a su novio a sentarse en una banca del modesto parque a unas calles del restaurante. </p><p>― Sí~ solo me maree un poco. </p><p>― Tal vez por la forma en que estabas comiendo. </p><p>El rubio fulminó con la mirada a su amante, sintiéndose ofendido por la falta de comprensión. El moreno sonrió conciliador, luego le ofreció una botella de agua fría, acariciando cariñosamente la espalda de su compañero. </p><p>― En serio, no es común que comas mucho. Ni siquiera creo que hubieras tenido esos hábitos alimenticios antes de ser convertido. Estoy preocupado, comiste demasiado, podría darte indigestión o algo más. </p><p>― Estoy bien. No sé de dónde salió el hambre, pero ahora me siento satisfecho. </p><p>― Bien. ¿Crees poder quedarte en casa el resto del día? </p><p>El vampiro sostuvo la mirada de su amante, como queriendo leer en sus ojos la razón que seguramente no le contaría. </p><p>― ¿Todavía quieres atender el asunto que mencionaste? </p><p>― Es importante que lo haga cuanto antes. </p><p>― ¿Tiene que ver con esa Shannon que te llamó temprano? </p><p>― Sí. ― El moreno respiró profundo, y sosteniendo las manos del rubio con cautela, decidió hablarle con sinceridad. ― Ella es mi prometida. Pero es un compromiso arreglado entre familias del linaje, no siento nada por ella. Antes, acepté casarme siempre que prometieran dejarte fuera de todo asunto lycan. Pero, resulta que no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti, Buck. ― Añadió, sonriendo con algo parecido a la vergüenza. </p><p>Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de bonito tono rosado. Y el moreno aclaró la garganta no queriendo entrar en un ambiente meramente romántico, no ahora, que francamente no era el momento. Antes, tenía que dejar las cosas claras con su familia, sobre todo con Shannon, porque no sabe hasta dónde pueden extenderse los límites de su ira cuando rompa el compromiso. </p><p>Después de todo, el linaje Wood no es precisamente el más tranquilo. Considerando que ya por el solo hecho de ser licántropos, los linajes de dichas criaturas nocturnas siempre han tenido entre sus líneas históricas, eventos sangrientos marcados por venganzas motivadas por diferencias insalvables. </p><p>― ¿Vas a estar bien? </p><p>― Mi familia no va a lastimarme, Buck. </p><p>― Tu familia tal vez no, pero qué hay de otros miembros del linaje. O esa mujer. </p><p>Buckley dijo honestamente, notando cierta sensación fría anidarse en sus omóplatos, también en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón. Sensación que despierta de nuevo esa sed de sangre que experimentara cuando salió de casa horas atrás, y que ahora entendía claramente, eran celos. Unos celos peligrosamente intensos que podían dominar su naturaleza vampira y que no quería explorar. </p><p>― Buck, necesito que confíes en mí. Y que vuelvas a casa. Un amigo mío estará ahí esperándote. Y también te pido que confíes en él. </p><p>Díaz afianzó el agarre de sus manos, sosteniendo la mirada de su amante, presintiendo que cuanto más tiempo espere, las cosas en efecto estarán más tensas en la residencia Díaz. </p><p>― Pides demasiado, Eddie. </p><p>― Es lo necesario, Buck. Tu seguridad ahora es mi prioridad. </p><p>― ¿Y qué hay de mis miedos e inseguridades? ¿Tengo que ignorarlas y decirte solamente “adiós”?</p><p>― No es un adiós. Te veré más tarde. ― Insistió, esperando contagiarle un poco de su determinación. </p><p>― ¿Qué pasa si no? </p><p>Aunque era claro que convencerle o contagiarle de su ánimo no iba a ser sencillo. Buckley no intentaba sonar pesimista, ni dudar de las habilidades del moreno. Es algo más simple, y hasta ridículo. Es que él no conoce el mundillo de los licántropos, no tiene idea de cómo funcionan las jerarquías, las costumbres y organizaciones al interior de los linajes lycan. </p><p>Da miedo, de muchas maneras. <br/>Y se siente aprehensivo. <br/>Como la luna que no sabe si caerá demasiado rápido en el horizonte y se perderá de nuevo los rayos del sol. </p><p>― Buck. ― El moreno finalmente sujetó el rostro del rubio por las mejillas. ― Voy a volver. Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, estaré contigo esta noche ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>El rubio asintió, incapaz de verbalizar una respuesta, con un nudo en la garganta y el miedo instalado en la boca de su estómago. La sensación de sed anterior, suplantada en pleno. </p><p>― Bien. Ahora, vuelve a casa, directo, sin parada alguna. Mi amigo se llama Chimmey y te está esperando dentro, así que no te sorprendas y vayas a atacarle.</p><p>― Ok. Cuídate, Eddie. </p><p>― Lo haré. </p><p>Cuando Díaz se levantó e instó a Buckley a hacer lo mismo, no se movió de su sitio hasta que el rubio salió de su campo de visión. Luego tomó el camino que ya hubiera recorrido anteriormente, con destino a la mansión del linaje. </p><p>En tanto, Buckley toma un taxi para volver al piso compartido, sorprendiéndose al encontrar dentro a un hombre de rasgos orientales que sonrió con nerviosismo al verle entrar, solo. </p><p>―  Tú debes ser Evan Buckley, pareja de Eddie. </p><p>― ¿Y tú eres? </p><p>― Howard Han, aunque Eddie me llama Chim siempre. ¿Por qué no viene contigo? </p><p>― Dijo que se encargaría de un asunto en casa de sus padres. </p><p>― Oh, mierda. ― Dijo, por reflejo a decir verdad. </p><p>Y su expresión dio a entender perfectamente que la cosa no pintaba bien. </p><p>― ¿Eddie está en peligro? </p><p>Buckley preguntó, mirando fijamente al invitado. Chim sintió de inmediato una pesada bruma cubrir sus ojos y una sensación relajante que adormeció sus sentidos. El rubio no se daba cuenta, pero estaba usando la hipnosis, una habilidad que muchos vampiros (solo los pura-sangre) usaban para atraer a sus víctimas. </p><p>― Los padres de Eddie no aceptarán que rompa el compromiso con Shannon. </p><p>― ¿Quién es Shannon? ¿Por qué tiene que casarse con ella? </p><p>― Shannon Wood es la única hija en el linaje Wood, el más importante de la ciudad por su impresionante presencia política y empresarial. El linaje Wood ha ganado terreno en la ciudad, pero no tiene el reconocimiento ante el Consejo de Ancianos como linaje digno de legados. </p><p>― Digno de legados ¿qué significa eso? </p><p>― Los que nacen en un linaje que no es digno de legados, no tienen presencia ante el Consejo de Ancianos. Por lo que no pueden participar en la toma de decisiones que importan a todos los linajes. Es por eso que existen muchos arreglos entre linajes, comprometiendo a sus estirpes. </p><p>― Si Eddie rompe el compromiso, ¿cuál es la consecuencia? </p><p>― Destierro. Será expulsado del linaje. Un licántropo sin linaje es como un lobo solitario, no pertenecerá a ninguna parte, y ningún otro linaje le ofrecería apoyo alguno. </p><p>― ¿Puede evitar el destierro y romper el compromiso al mismo tiempo? </p><p>― No lo sé. No ha habido destierros entre los linajes desde hace siglos. Hay un orden, una jerarquía, tradiciones que se cumplen sin oposición. Deberes que cumplir, sobre todo en la posición de Eddie. </p><p>― ¿Qué posición? </p><p>― Es heredero al trono del linaje Diacu, que recibe entre sus huestes a otros linajes menores como son los Wood, también figuran otros. </p><p>Fue escucharlo y comprender la presión que estaba sobre los hombros del moreno. En cuanto el rubio evadió la mirada, la hipnosis a que sometió involuntariamente a Chim, se desvaneció, dejándole ligeramente atontado y sin saber todo lo que ha revelado. </p><p>― ¿Evan? </p><p>― Puedes llamarme Buck. </p><p>― Oh, seguro. Nh, Buck, si Eddie cumple con lo que ha dicho… </p><p>― Lo hará. Romperá el compromiso con esa mujer. </p><p>― Bien, ya que Eddie lo hará, tienes que saber que las cosas se van a poner feas. Para él, para ti, y por default para mí. </p><p>― ¿Para ti? </p><p>― Soy el mejor amigo de Eddie, obviamente estoy con ustedes. </p><p>― ¿Incluso si él es desterrado? </p><p>― ¿Quién te habló sobre el destierro? </p><p>Buckley ladeó el rostro, como sin entender por qué le hace esa pregunta cuando él mismo es quien acaba de decírselo. Luego se percató de que era muy probable que él hubiera hecho, de nuevo, algo como manipular las acciones de otro, sin quererlo. </p><p>― Howard…</p><p>― Chimmey está bien. No soy fan de mi propio nombre. </p><p>― De acuerdo. Chimmey, tú sabes sobre las habilidades de los vampiros ¿verdad? </p><p>― Claro que sí. </p><p>― ¿La hipnosis es muy poderosa? </p><p>― Primero que nada, no en un vampiro convertido. Hasta donde hemos podido estudiar a los chupasangre, los que son convertidos casi nunca desarrollan la habilidad, y los pocos que lo hacen tienen una habilidad mínima, apenas capaces de aturdir a sus presas pero sin poder obligarlos a hacer cosas que escapen a su voluntad. Los vampiros pura sangre son otra historia… </p><p>Antes de que Han pudiera continuar su explicación, su oído detectó pasos en la planta baja, demasiado sigilosos para tomárselo con calma. Buckley también se percató, aunque él todavía no sabía utilizar al máximo sus sentidos hiper-desarrollados, desde esa mañana se siente más alerta con todo. </p><p>― ¿Alguien sabe dónde vives? </p><p>― No se lo he dicho a nadie. </p><p>Han asintió, luego fue directo a un bolso que había dejado junto a un sofá, mostrando en su interior diversos tipos de armas. </p><p>― Supongo que Helena y Sebastián ya saben que Eddie no se casa. </p><p>― No ha sido Eddie. ― Dijo el rubio, demasiado seguro. </p><p>Han lo miró sin entender. Tampoco iba a preguntar, no tenía tiempo. </p><p>― ¿Sabes usar un arma? </p><p>― No. Pero aprendo rápido. </p><p>― Perfecto. </p><p>Un minuto después, ambos estaban armados y en alerta. Los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta del departamento eran más sigilosos y también numerosos. Han supo que era al menos una docena, tenía suficiente munición para encargarse. </p><p>― Son licántropos, ¿no te sientes mal por atacar a los tuyos, Chimmey? </p><p>― Toda mi lealtad está con Eddie. Es mi mejor amigo. El linaje, tal vez necesita re-estructurarse. ― Respondió, sonriendo al final con confianza. </p><p>La suficiente para aligerar la culpa que inevitablemente había experimentado el vampiro. </p><p>― Gracias. </p><p>― Agradece cuando logremos encargarnos. </p><p>Mientras el chasquido del seguro siendo retirado en varias armas, tanto dentro como fuera del piso, a kilómetros de distancia, Díaz apenas arribaba a la mansión del linaje, donde sus padres ya le esperaban, junto a una furiosa pero determinada Shannon que mantenía su temperamento a raya, sabiendo que a esa hora, mientras su todavía prometido llegaba, la mascota de éste sería aniquilado por algunos de sus hombres en el linaje Wood. </p><p>― Al fin te apareces, Eddie. </p><p>Dijo Helena, madre del moreno. </p><p>― Estuve metido en la biblioteca por días enteros, y cuando salgo, Helena me da la gran noticia que tú ni te has aparecido desde esa noche. </p><p>Añadió Sebastián, el actual patriarca del linaje Diacu. </p><p>― No nos andemos con rodeos, estoy consciente de que están al tanto de las circunstancias. ¿No es así, Shannon? </p><p>El moreno miró a la loba con un humor claramente agrio. <br/>La loba, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír. </p><p>― Teníamos un acuerdo tácito entre linajes, Eddie. Y tú y yo una responsabilidad que cumplir. Ese vampiro solo está manipulándote y lo sabes. </p><p>― No es así. </p><p>― ¿No? ¿Cómo explicas lo que pasó hace unas noches? ¿Cómo explicas que estés dispuesto a ir en contra de tu familia por un maldito vampiro? </p><p>― Lo voy a decir aquí y ahora para todos, incluso los ancianos. No voy a casarme con Shannon, y no voy a permitir que hagan daño alguno a mi amante. ¿Queda claro? </p><p>Sus padres gruñeron con marcado descontento. La joven loba rugió de igual manera. Los tres licántropos mostrando su naturaleza bestial con colmillos y garras afiladas. Pero no dieron señales de atacar al moreno. No ellos, pero si un puñado de licántropos a la orden del patriarca que han rodeado ya al primogénito de la familia. </p><p>― ¿En serio, papá? </p><p>― No nos dejas otra opción, hijo. Los ancianos no aceptarán que rompas el compromiso con tu especie para tontear con un vampiro. </p><p>― ¿En qué siglo vivimos que todavía nos regimos por leyes tan absurdas? No me lo había preguntado nunca, pero ¿quién dice que no podemos vivir en armonía? Licántropos, vampiros y humanos. </p><p>― ¡Estupideces! </p><p>― En ese caso. </p><p>El moreno también se transformó, y visto que ya había imaginado cómo de mal se pondrían las cosas, ha entrado en la residencia de sus padres bien preparado. Después de todo, quién sino él conocía la estructura de la mansión. </p><p>Ha colocado bombas en puntos estratégicos para generar daño y mucho revuelo, pero sin derrumbar la estructura. Cuando las activó, el ruido y polvo fueron sus principales aliados, se marchó de ahí atacando a los licántropos que intentaron cerrarle el paso, provocándoles heridas significativas, pero no mortales. </p><p>Helena y Sebastián no movieron un músculo, incapaces de tener siquiera el pensamiento para herir a su hijo. Shannon, era nuevamente otra historia. Cegada por un amor posesivo hacia el moreno, se movió sigilosa entre escombros, polvo y pánico de los licántropos que viven o custodian la mansión. Le vio alejarse en su auto, y una vez más, le siguió en el propio. En la carretera montaña abajo, intentó cerrarle el paso en más de una ocasión, casi provocando que se fuera por el desfiladero. </p><p>A kilómetros de distancia, las habilidades del vampiro que no tienen todavía una explicación clara para él mismo, se muestran estableciendo nuevamente esa empatía con el licántropo que le permite saber el peligro en que se encuentra. </p><p>Chimmey es testigo del suceso, de cómo Buckley se queda paralizado unos instantes, sus ojos se transforman; la membrana blanca se cubre de negro, el iris y la pupila se difuminan en una serie de puntos dorados. </p><p>― Almakan almaqsud. Taealaa li, Eddie. </p><p>Dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras varias veces, en un susurro tan quedo que incluso el lycan tuvo que afinar su oído ya hiper desarrollado para escucharle, mientras se aseguraba de que ninguno de los licántropos enviados a atacarles, probablemente con la consigna de matar al vampiro, hubiera quedado vivo. Habría preferido no matarlos, pero todos ellos estaban dispuestos a matarle a él en cambio, y puesto entre la espada y la pared, él obviamente prefirió la espada.</p><p>A kilómetros de distancia, montaña abajo, la carretera se resquebraja justo ahí por donde Shannon intenta cruzar, logrando que su auto quede varado en el hueco e impidiéndole seguir a Díaz, que acelera atraído por esa sensual voz que conoce. </p><p>La voz de su corazón lunar. <br/>El llamado del destino que le exige seguir ese camino. </p><p>Shannon baja del auto y aúlla con furia. Una ira que no sucumbirá fácilmente. <br/>En tanto, Díaz sonríe, seguro de que su amante está sano y salvo. </p><p>…</p><p>Al llegar al edificio, Díaz sube a toda velocidad, y ni bien entra al departamento, Buckley ya le salta encima, colgándose de su cuello y aferrando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Aunque todavía sea un poco más alto y probablemente pese demasiado. Realmente no le importa, ni a él, ni al lycan que lo sujeta con fuerza. </p><p>― Regresaste, Eddie. </p><p>― Te dije que lo haría, ¿no es así? </p><p>El rubio sonrió, y se dejó hacer cuando fueron los labios de Díaz los que le buscaron primero, besándole con apremio, con necesidad, con hambre. Se besaron largo y profundo, con una pasión desbordante que amenazaba con despertarles el deseo. Y que hizo sonar el carraspeo grave de Han, que intentó sacarles de la burbuja en más de una ocasión. </p><p>― Chim, amigo. ― Díaz le estrechó en un abrazo. ― Gracias. </p><p>― Sí, no fue fácil. Pedí el favor de unos amigos para encargarme de los cuerpos de los licántropos que vinieron a atacar a Evan, no es seguro quedarse aquí. </p><p>― Lo sé. Por lo pronto busquemos un hotel. ¿Te han contactado mis padres?</p><p>― Me enviaron un mensaje. Todavía no estás desterrado. Te dan 48 horas para elegir, no aceptarán a Evan como tu pareja. </p><p>Buckley suspiró, sintiéndose culpable por ser el motivo de ese rompimiento familiar. </p><p>― ¿Tuviste oportunidad de conseguirme un teléfono? </p><p>― Quién crees que soy. ― Chim sonrió con suficiencia, entregando al moreno un celular empaquetado y todo. ― Deberíamos movernos, Eddie. </p><p>― Sí. Buck, ¿todavía quieres seguir con esto? Ya has visto a lo que nos enfrentaremos. </p><p>― Si tú estás seguro de querer estar conmigo, yo lo estoy aún más de estar contigo, Eddie. </p><p>…</p><p>Dos días después, Helena y Sebastián no tenían más opción que anunciar ante los ancianos que su hijo Eddie sería desconocido por el linaje debido a su traición. </p><p>Dos días en los que el hambre de Buckley seguía en aumento, así como ciertas náuseas matutinas y otras incomodidades que incluye ir continuamente al baño para desahogar la vejiga, y una extraña sensibilidad en los pezones. </p><p>― ¿Acaso estás embarazado, Evan? ― Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. </p><p>Llamada que Buckley ha iniciado apenas hace unos minutos sintiendo la necesidad de hablar con su hermana mayor Maddie de esos malestares que le estaban aquejando. </p><p>― ¡Oye! Soy hombre, Maddie. </p><p>― Eso lo sé. Pero en serio, casi pareciera que estaba escuchando a una de las tantas pacientes embarazadas en la clínica, angustiadas por ser primerizas y desconocer los síntomas. </p><p>― Bueno, pero ya sabes que es imposible. Así que, ¿crees que tenga alguna enfermedad? </p><p>― No puedo hacer un diagnóstico sin verte, Evan. Ve a alguna clínica cercana a consulta. </p><p>El rubio gimoteó, no muy entusiasmado con visitar una clínica. Pero preocupado porque era molesto incluso el roce de su ropa en el pecho. </p><p>― No necesitas preocuparte. Tu hermana tiene razón. Estás esperando un hijo, Evan Buckley. </p><p>La voz que ha sonado en su pensamiento le es desconocida, pero no le resulta peligrosa. Cuando Buckley intenta preguntar por su identidad, las arcadas le mandan de vuelta al baño.  No tendría más remedio que hacer la prueba casera, solo para asegurarse. Y lo hace, quedándose entonces encerrado en el baño, con el resultado positivo y la incertidumbre de cómo hacérselo saber a su amante. </p><p>Continuará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6<br/>~*~</p><p>Lo pensara por donde lo pensara, era una locura. Un resultado bizarro que todavía parecía irreal. Todo y que había tres pruebas con el mismo resultado. </p><p>Embarazo. </p><p>Ni más, ni menos. <br/>Casi parecía que la vida se burlaba de él. <br/>Probablemente al ser transformado en una criatura sobrenatural, también le habían legado una enfermedad mental. <br/>Locura, precisamente. <br/>A tal grado, que incluso desarrollaba síntomas y hormonas de embarazo. </p><p>― No tengo idea de qué hacer con esto. ― Suspiró, sentado en el retrete, con las cinco pruebas positivas distribuidas en el borde de la tina de baño. </p><p>Estaban hospedados en un hotel, como cada noche desde hace una semana, en continuo movimiento para evitar ser localizados por el linaje Diacu, quienes ya no solo buscaban su cabeza, sino también la de su amante. </p><p>Y era una mierda, honestamente hablando. Es más, ¿por qué eran los licántropos los únicos cazándole? ¿qué hay del vampiro que lo convirtió? ¿ningún clan debería mostrarse ofendido por todo esto? Buckley está seguro, aunque nadie (Eddie y Chim) dice nada, de que la pequeña aventura que se han montado ya es de conocimiento para los vampiros también. Una apertura que no deberían desdeñar dada la guerra interminable entre ambas razas, ¿no? </p><p>― Ya sé que Eddie dijo que los vampiros suelen convertir a otros solo para que seamos peones desechables, pero aún así, al menos quiero saber quién fue. </p><p>― No fue ningún vampiro, Evan. </p><p>Escuchar de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza le hizo saltar de impresión. Y preocupado por su cordura. Se puso de pie por inercia, antes de que la voz sonara de nuevo en su pensamiento. </p><p>― Un vampiro pensando que enloqueció. Como si ser un vampiro no fuera ya por sí mismo signo de locura para cualquier humano. ― La voz incluso sonaba sonriente, como si estuviera burlándose de él. </p><p>Y bueno, debía hacerlo. Pero su inconsciente, entregado a la demencia. </p><p>― ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás en mi cabeza? </p><p>Buckley miró en todas direcciones, incluso agudizó la mirada, observando a detalle cada rincón, casi como si buscara cámaras al mero estilo película de espías. Porque de lo contrario, no tendría más opción que creer lo que concluyó antes. </p><p>Ha enloquecido. </p><p>Una risa femenina resonó en su pensamiento. Y luego, finalmente, una silueta se dibujó frente a sus ojos. Una mujer guapa de tez tostada, cabello negro trenzado finamente y brillantes ojos marrones. Un vestido blanco largo hasta los tobillos, de tirantes y liso, cubría el cuerpo femenino. Silueta casi etérea, como un espejismo emergiendo en las calurosas olas del desierto. </p><p>― ¿Quién…? </p><p>― El nombre no importa mucho, he sido llamada de muchas maneras. Lo que debes saber, Evan Buckley, es que tendrás un hijo. El primer híbrido, lo mejor de mis preciados legados. </p><p>― No entiendo. </p><p>― Fui yo quien le dio vida a vampiros y licántropos. Sejmet y Anubis solo complicaron las cosas, esos dioses estúpidos. ― Cuando la mujer dijo aquello con tono hosco, el rubio juró ver una segunda silueta superponerse sobre ella, como una leona rugiendo con furia. ― Les dejo un regalo tan extraordinario y ellos solo lo utilizan para sus propios beneficios. Dioses ignorantes y egocéntricos. </p><p>― ¿No son los dioses egocéntricos por naturaleza? Es decir, tienen tal poder, pero la humanidad sigue en decadencia. </p><p>La morena miró fijamente al rubio, él ni se enteró, de pronto sumido en pensamientos, y al segundo volviendo el estómago. Malditas náuseas. La misteriosa mujer sonrió con aire complaciente. </p><p>― Elegí bien esta vez. Una nueva especie debe nacer, y encontré a la pareja ideal para criarla. </p><p>El rubio bajó la palanca, luego enjuagó su boca. En esos breves instantes se había olvidado de la presencia etérea, pero cuando le vio en el reflejo del espejo, maldijo por inercia. </p><p>La morena sonrió divertida. </p><p>― No estás consciente de ello, pero tu naturaleza vampira me reconoce y no me teme, es por eso que te olvidaste de mí mientras tu cuerpo asimilaba las secuelas de tu estado. Lo siento por eso, no tengo tanto poder como para evitar que vivas un embarazo tan similar al de los humanos. </p><p>― ¿Por qué yo? Quitando el hecho de que todavía no me lo creo del todo, si es así, ¿por qué me eligió? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? </p><p>La morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, luego pareció meditar el lugar en el que estaban y en un parpadeo, ya estaban fuera del cuarto de baño. La modesta habitación de hotel era pequeña, con dos camas individuales colocadas una junto a la otra, y una pequeña mesa sobre la que descansaban envoltorios y restos de comida que, seguramente, el rubio no había tenido oportunidad de recoger antes de que su estómago se pusiera en su contra y decidiera arriesgarse con las pruebas de embarazo. </p><p>― No es fácil pelear contra los dioses del Panteón Egipcio y emerger entre los mortales. En realidad, es casi una prohibición, cuanto menos abandonemos el gran Panteón Egipcio, mejor para la humanidad. Sin embargo, he sido siempre consciente de los estragos que mis hijos han dejado a lo largo de la historia. </p><p>Buckley estuvo tentado de hacer más preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba recibir las respuestas faltantes. </p><p>― ¿Porqué te elegí? Bueno, en realidad no fue mi elección. Tu destino y el de Eddie Díaz están enlazados desde sus inicios. Además, fue el corazón de Eddie el que palpitó atraído por ti antes de que te convirtieras. </p><p>― ¿Qué? Imposible, Eddie y yo no nos conocíamos. </p><p>― Tú no lo conocías. Y ciertamente él no recuerda con claridad cuándo se encontraron por primera vez. Pero fue así, y cuando el corazón del chico latió por ti, supe que estaría dispuesto a traicionar a los suyos con tal de protegerte. Te convertí en vampiro porque él se enamoró de ti a primera vista. Era la fórmula perfecta. </p><p>― Así que lo que quiere decir es que nos está utilizando. </p><p>― Para conciliar ambas razas, sé que no son las acciones más honestas, pero el fin merece lo que hice. Incluso más. </p><p>― ¿En verdad cree que embarazar a un hombre va a cambiar la antiquísima disputa? </p><p>― Engendrarás una criatura híbrida. Primero habrá guerra, después tal vez la conciliación. </p><p>― ¿Tal vez? </p><p>― El resultado final no dependerá de mí. Sino de ustedes dos. Y de cómo críen el legado al que he dado vida en tu vientre. </p><p>Buckley estaba seguro de que algo más debía estar detrás del repentino regalo, las preguntas e inquietudes seguían amontándose en su pensamiento, pero tenía la impresión de que si las hacía, las cosas podrían complicarse innecesariamente. </p><p>― Así que, no dudes. Enfrenta tu destino, Evan. </p><p>Cuando Buckley levantó la mirada, vio en el rostro de la morena una expresión que le hizo cubrirse instintivamente el vientre. Como si temiera provocar su ira y que desquitara la rabia arrebatándole lo que ella le ha dado. </p><p>― No podré venir a ti a menudo. Pero tengo que decirte esto de antemano. Aunque tu embarazo será muy similar al de una mujer común y corriente, será acelerado. Tres meses, en ese tiempo nacerá, si decides enfrentar tu destino. </p><p>El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par. Si ya le cuesta asimilar como real todo lo que está pasando, hacerse a la idea de dar vida a otro ser en tres meses, era inverosímil. </p><p>Aunque Buckely hubiera querido preguntar más, la silueta etérea desapareció antes de que él pudiera decir siquiera su resolución. Claro que la diosa egipcia había sabido la respuesta justo en el momento en que el vampiro cubrió su vientre con sus manos. Además, Díaz estaba cerca, y no quería presentarse ante él. </p><p>No todavía, al menos. <br/>El momento para encontrarse vendría después. </p><p>Largando un suspiro, el rubio se dejó caer en la cama, recostándose y cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera comprobar que todo aquello había sido real y no solo un resquicio onírico de su inconsciente lidiando con todo lo relacionado al destierro de su amante y la persecución de la que son presa. </p><p>A los pocos minutos escuchó los pasos de su amante por el pasillo y cuando el licántropo entró en la habitación con algunos bolsos repletos de comida, apenas pudo dejarlas a salvo en la mesa antes de cargar con su novio y recibir el abrazo de oso que le dio. </p><p>― Por fin llegas, Eddie. </p><p>― ¿Tardé mucho? Lo siento, no encontraba algunas cosas. ― Acariciándole la espalda, el moreno entonces se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad surcando los ojos de su amante. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele en algún lado? ¿Fueron peor las náuseas o el vómito? </p><p>El rubio sonrió con un toque de ternura al verle tan preocupado. Luego recordó las pruebas de embarazo en el baño y su encuentro celestial con quien pareció ser una diosa del antiguo Egipto. Y sus ojos fueron cruzados de nuevo por las preocupaciones inherentes. </p><p>― Hey, Buck, estoy contigo. </p><p>― Lo sé. </p><p>― Entonces dime, qué te preocupa tanto. </p><p>¿Cómo debería decirlo? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Debería decirle también sobre su peculiar encuentro divino? ¿Y si Eddie no le creía? ¿O si lo hacía pero aun así no quería al bebé? </p><p>― Buck, dime algo, me estás preocupando también. </p><p>El rubio no pudo decir palabra alguna, en cambio le arrastró al baño, poniendo delante suyo las pruebas de embarazo. Los ojos del moreno prestaron atención en el resultado positivo de las mismas, pero miró alternadamente las pruebas y a su novio sin entender lo que significaba. </p><p>― Buck, ¿me mentiste? ― Preguntó con tono serio y ojos peligrosamente furiosos. </p><p>― ¿Qué? ¡No! </p><p>― Entonces, ¿alguna amiga tuya está en problemas por esto? ― Dijo, colocando las pruebas en el lugar donde estaban antes. Y suavizando no solo el tono de su voz, sino también la expresión de su mirada. </p><p>― No, qué amiga podría tener y que no supieras de ella. </p><p>― Pues no estoy entendiendo. </p><p>― Son mías. </p><p>― ¿Cómo? </p><p>― Yo hice las pruebas. Yo, estoy, embarazado. </p><p>Dijo, enunciando con lentitud las últimas tres palabras, como esperando que el moreno le escuchara (y entendiera) bien de esa manera. </p><p>― ¡Qué? </p><p>No. <br/>Como era de esperarse, el moreno no ha entendido. <br/>Buckley suspiró. </p><p>― Estoy embarazado, Eddie. Vamos a tener un hijo. O hija, no lo sé. </p><p>― ¿Te dio fiebre? ― Fue lo primero que el licántropo preguntó, colocando la palma de su diestra sobre la frente del vampiro. ― Aunque sabía que tanto vampiros como licántropos somos inmunes a las enfermedades humanas, desde que tienes náuseas, vómitos, y todos esos problemas estomacales, ya no sé qué pensar. </p><p>― No estoy enfermo, Eddie. Te lo digo, estoy embarazado. </p><p>― Eres un hombre. Y vampiro, además. </p><p>El rubio hizo una perfecta “o” con su boca, recordando el pequeño detalle respecto a la nula posibilidad de reproducción que tienen los vampiros. Lo que le dejó pensativo otro momento, replanteándose lo que la morena le dijera antes. Por un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera real. Luego se percató de que, una vez más, sus manos cubrían su vientre, como protegiendo a la criatura que, en efecto, crece ya dentro de él. No importa si es vampiro, y hombre, es así. </p><p>Será papá. <br/>Corrección, serán papás. <br/>En esta aventura no debiera estar solo, ¿verdad? </p><p>― Buck… </p><p>― ¿Te da repulsión? ¿Piensas que estoy mintiendo? ¿No querrías al bebé que hemos concebido? </p><p>Díaz soltó el aire, luego abrazó protectivamente al vampiro. </p><p>― No te hagas preguntas tontas. </p><p>― ¿Entonces me crees? </p><p>El moreno no pudo responderle de inmediato. Incluso siendo una criatura sobrenatural, había situaciones a las que no podía hacerse simplemente a la idea. </p><p>― Buck, es algo difícil de creer. </p><p>― Bien, lo replantearé. ¿Confías o no en mí? Soy yo quien te está diciendo que estoy esperando un hijo nuestro. Y como si fuera poco, lo daré a luz dentro de tres meses. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Lo que escuchaste. Así que solo necesito una respuesta, Eddie ¿confías o no en mí? </p><p>El licántropo no podía retractarse ahora y decir que no confiaba en él, porque lo hace. Sí, lo que le ha dicho es inverosímil pero todavía no descartable del todo. Y estaba el hecho de que las cosas no eran las mismas con Buck desde que usó cierto tipo de hipnosis para atraerle la ocasión en que tuvieron relaciones sexuales como si la vida les dependiera de ello. </p><p>En efecto, no podía desconfiar de él, ni de su palabra. <br/>Un bebé. Un cachorro suyo. <br/>La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del moreno era única. <br/>Expresaba ilusión, en el más positivo de los sentidos. </p><p>― Confío en ti, Buck. </p><p>Dijo con serenidad. <br/>Y fue entonces el rubio quien sonrió de oreja a oreja. </p><p>― Tengo hambre. </p><p>― Supongo que ahora realmente tienes que comer apropiadamente. Es natural que tu cuerpo requiera nutrientes, alimentarte de sangre es bueno para tu naturaleza vampira, pero no debe ser sano en tu estado. </p><p>― ¿No debería beber sangre mientras estoy esperando? ― Preguntó, no consiguiendo ocultar su ligero temor al respecto. </p><p>― Claro que debes, eres un vampiro, lo necesitas. Pero es bueno que comas también apropiadamente. Tus antojos están bien, pero la comida chatarra no es saludable. Tendremos que establecernos en algún lugar mientras das a luz, cocinar en casa y todo eso. </p><p>La expresión del moreno era de absoluta concentración, tomándose muy en serio su repentino papel como padre primerizo preocupado por los detalles alrededor del embarazo de su amante. </p><p>― También requerirás chequeos médicos constantes, le preguntaré a Chim por alguien de confianza. </p><p>― Ya tengo a alguien. </p><p>― ¿Qué? ¿Quién? </p><p>― Mi hermana. </p><p>― ¿Tienes una hermana? </p><p>El rubio asintió. Casi no pudiendo creer que esta fuera la primera vez que lo menciona. El moreno aclaró la garganta, incómodo con desconocer esos detalles en la vida de su amante. Puesto de esa manera, es verdad que ha sido una relación vertiginosa, casi parecía que de la noche a la mañana se habían conocido y enamorado. Cualquiera diría que es un enamoramiento de esos que se van apagando con el transcurso del tiempo a corto plazo. Pero Díaz sabe en algún sitio de su pensamiento, que aquello no es así, que lo que siente por Buckely, lo que han estado construyendo a marchas forzadas, es profundo. </p><p>Y tan real que lo sofoca, pero también le da una fortaleza que nunca había experimentado. </p><p>― Se llama Maddie. Vive en Montana. Es mayor que yo, así que suele ser maternalista conmigo.  </p><p>― ¿Por qué se separaron? ― Díaz preguntó por inercia, movido por la curiosidad de saber más sobre su amante. </p><p>― Conoció a un tipo, se mudaron con la intención de casarse. Pero con suerte descubrió lo patán que era antes de hacerlo, así que terminó esa relación. Pero ya se había establecido allá, su vida, su trabajo, su círculo de amigos. No iba a quitarle nada de eso a mi hermana. Ella era la única familia de sangre que me quedaba. Pero ahora. </p><p>Buckley sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre plano. Díaz entendió de inmediato. Por supuesto, van a tener un hijo. Formarán su propia familia. </p><p>― ¿Te gustaría visitar a tu hermana en Montana? </p><p>― Pero, llevaríamos los problemas con ella. No quiero eso. </p><p>― Déjamelo a mí. No correrá peligro alguno. </p><p>…</p><p>Díaz y Han estaban encargándose del mínimo detalle para pasar un tiempo en Montana, pero todavía no podían simplemente viajar. Sin embargo, aquella sería la última noche hospedándose en un hotel, ha transcurrido ya otra semana desde que supieron que estaban en la dulce espera. </p><p>― Comienzan a desaparecer mis abdominales. ― Buckley dijo tras mirar su anatomía desnuda en el espejo de la habitación. </p><p>Vale, casi desnuda, que lleva una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Acaba de tomar un baño, y el calor sigue siendo sofocante. Pero al menos ha encendido el aire acondicionado y ha refrescado su cuerpo. </p><p>― Pero también han disminuido las náuseas y ya no vomitas. ― Díaz le abrazó por la espalda, besando uno de los desnudos y húmedos hombros mientras sus manos se posan sobre el vientre de su novio. ― Recuperarás tus abdominales cuando nazca, no te preocupes, Buck. ― Continuó, repartiendo más besos a lo largo del hombro, lamiendo la nuca y deslizando esa caricia con intención por la espina dorsal. </p><p>Los suspiros de Buckley comenzaron a escapar de su boca al instante, estremeciéndose con gusto por las atenciones de su amante. Separando ligeramente las piernas cuando la toalla que le cubría fue retirada y en cambio Díaz se arrodilló detrás suyo, mimando su trasero con besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos. </p><p>― Eddie~ ¿vam-vamos a, ng~ hacerlo~? </p><p>Por toda respuesta, la lengua del moreno presionó el orificio entre sus nalgas, entrando lentamente en aquel pasaje estrecho que no ha sido estimulado desde aquella ocasión. Solo de recordarlo, Buckley intentó huir, ¿qué pasa si de alguna manera lo está influenciando de nuevo? </p><p>― No te muevas, Buck. </p><p>Sin embargo, fue esa ronca voz la que le hizo quedarse quieto en el acto, particularmente cuando la áspera y grande mano del licántropo se dirigió al frente, sujetando su miembro y comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. </p><p>― Ng~ </p><p>― Relájate, solo déjate amar, Evan. </p><p>La mente del rubio cayó en un bucle de entusiasta pasión cuando su amante lo llamó por su nombre con una voz tan seductora, que no se corrió en ese instante por pura suerte. </p><p>Pese a que la noticia era como una bomba de tiempo, Díaz honestamente estaba contento. No se lo había planteado, y no estaba preparado en absoluto. Pero ¿un hijo con Buck? Claro que le encantaba la idea. No, más que solo una idea, era su realidad. </p><p>Celebrar haciendo el amor, le gustaba de sobremanera. <br/>Por tanto, tenía que asegurarse de prepararlo apropiadamente, hacerlo tan lento que puedan volver de esta, la primera vez compartiendo sus cuerpos en la intimidad, fusionándose en uno y clamando el nombre del otro mientras son atrapados en la vorágine del orgasmo. </p><p>…</p><p>El viaje a Montana ha tomado más tiempo del que hubieran querido. Han avanzado por tierra y evitado un vuelo que sería más rápido. ¿La razón? Díaz no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que su familia supiera hacia dónde se ha dirigido. Incluso si ha sido desterrado del linaje, está seguro de que todavía intentarán darle caza junto a su amante por la traición que originó su destierro. No solo eso, Shannon estaba siendo un dolor en el culo demasiado molesto. </p><p>Por tanto, Chim y él han ideado una serie de acciones para dejar pistas erróneas aquí y allá mientras cubren el verdadero rastro. </p><p>Así, están ahora a un par de horas de llegar a la ciudad donde reside Maddie, hermana de Evan, en el condado de Yellowstone. Lugar que ya de por sí parecía interesante para el rubio y atractivo para el moreno. A ambos les gustaría pasear por el parque nacional del mismo nombre y recorrer sus lagos, ríos y cadenas montañosas. </p><p>― Eddie. </p><p>― Qué pasa, ¿quieres que pare? ― Preguntó por inercia, y es que la vejiga de su novio todavía se comportaba caprichosa. </p><p>― No, no. Sigue conduciendo. Lo que iba a decir es que, no tengo idea de cómo decirle a mi hermana. Sobre todo, el embarazo y… lo que somos. </p><p>Díaz le miró de soslayo. Luego apretó cariñosamente su pierna. </p><p>― Tu hermana te ama, ¿verdad? </p><p>― Claro que sí. </p><p>― Entonces, solo lo diremos. Confía en tu sangre, Buck. </p><p>Buckley suspiró, miró por la ventana y se sintió adormecido después del largo viaje. Prácticamente tomaron toda una semana viajando. Para hacerlo a su ritmo. Eso significa que han pasado dos semanas desde que la diosa egipcia le dijera que tomaría tres meses dar a luz. El vientre del rubio estaba ligeramente abultado, apenas perceptible, pero era un hecho que no había más abdominales ahí. </p><p>― Vamos, pasa al asiento trasero y duerme un rato. </p><p>No fue sino hasta que sintió el beso de su novio en la mejilla, que el rubio se dio cuenta de que se detuvo a un lado en la carretera. </p><p>― Ok. ― Sonriendo por la paciencia y el cuidado de su amante, el rubio subió a la parte trasera, recostándose y enterrando su rostro en la sudadera que se sacara el moreno más temprano. </p><p>Díaz sonrió al verlo actuar de esa manera. Y se aseguró de que estuviera cómodo antes de volver al asiento del piloto y retomar el camino. </p><p>Cuando arribaron al domicilio que le diera Buckley antes de caer profundamente dormido, el moreno estuvo satisfecho. Parecía un barrio tranquilo, una modesta casa ubicada en los suburbios de la ciudad de Billings, con un espacioso jardín en el frente, cercado con un elegante trabajo de herrería y una bonita fachada. </p><p>El moreno se quedó estacionado sin animarse en despertar a su amante. Hasta que una atractiva mujer de largo cabello castaño se acercó al auto, tocando suavemente la ventanilla del lado del copiloto. Díaz supo al instante que se trataba de la hermana de su amante. Tragó un nudo en la garganta producto de los nervios de conocerse sin que fuera el propio rubio quien les presentara. </p><p>Se apresuró a bajar del auto y saludar a su cuñada con algo de torpeza. </p><p>― Soy Eddie Díaz. </p><p>― Maddie Buckley, hermana de Evan. Tú eres su pareja, ¿cierto? </p><p>― Nh, sí. ¿Él te lo dijo? </p><p>― Evan rara vez puede ocultarme algo. Salvo el motivo por el cual de repente me pide de favor pasar unos meses en mi casa. ¿Tiene algún tipo de problema legal? </p><p>Díaz negó efusivamente. Tentado de contarle aquí y ahora toda la verdad. </p><p> </p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie observó a su hermano durmiendo en el asiento trasero del auto y le dio ternura. </p><p>― Ha subido de peso. ― Comentó repentinamente. </p><p>Por lo que Díaz aclaró la garganta sin animarse a responder el motivo por el que, en efecto, su amante tenía algunos kilitos de más. Kilos adorables para él, sobra decir. La castaña volvió la mirada hacia su cuñado, sonriendo al descubrirle con esa expresión de bobo enamorado que no podía ocultar. </p><p>― Debe ser incómodo dormir así, ¿está muy cansado? Podemos despertarle y enviarle a dormir a la cama si aún tiene sueño. Tengo lista la habitación para ustedes. </p><p>Ella dijo tan rápido y con tal naturalidad, que Díaz solo pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Siendo él quien finalmente abriera la puerta del asiento trasero y entrara con cuidado para llamar suavemente a su novio. </p><p>El rubio se quejó entre sueños, alargando las manos y buscando el cuerpo de su amante. Que, por supuesto, encontró al instante, anclándose a sus hombros y cuello, queriendo atraparte también con las piernas, aunque el espacio de la parte trasera en el auto era por mucho imposible. </p><p>― Buck, despierta, baja del auto y ve a dormir a la habitación que preparó tu hermana Maddie. </p><p>Escuchó el nombre de su hermana y los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe. Se movió tan bruscamente en el reducido espacio ocupado por dos hombres musculosos, que aquello se transformó en una escena por demás cómica que arrancó sonoras risas de parte de la castaña. </p><p>Les tomó varios minutos conseguir olvidar la vergonzosa escena, ya dentro de la casa de la castaña y con unos jugos servidos en el desayunador. Con la tarde en lo alto y el estómago necesitado de comida. </p><p>― Entonces, ¿vas a poder decirme qué es ese motivo misterioso que te trajo de visita, Evan? </p><p>Fiel a su personalidad, la mujer no se contuvo al preguntar. Había sin embargo en su tono de voz esa calidez que hacía que su hermano menor sonriera como niño pequeño y fuera capaz de sincerarse con ella sin tapujos. </p><p>― Son cosas difíciles de creer. Así que tendrás que sentarte. Y tal vez tomarte una cerveza. </p><p>― Mejor descorcho una botella. ― Dijo ella, sacando una botella de vino tinto, sirviéndose una copa. ― Hay cerveza en la nevera, sírvete y acércale una a tu novio, a menos que prefieras vino. </p><p>― Cerveza está bien, gracias. ― Aseguró el licántropo. </p><p>Y cuando su novio le puso un par de cervezas delante, pero sin ninguna para sí; su hermana lo miró extrañada. </p><p>― ¿Estás enfermo?</p><p>― No. Precisamente. </p><p>― Entonces, ¿ya no tomas? </p><p>― Por un tiempo, no. </p><p>La castaña achicó la mirada. Dio un sorbo a su copa y volvió a centrarse en su hermano. </p><p>― ¿Te hiciste alguna operación para cambio de género y no me dijiste? </p><p>― ¿Qué? ¡No! </p><p>― Entonces, ¿cómo explicas parecer toda una embarazada, Evan? </p><p>― Yo… ― El rubio estrujó nerviosamente sus manos. Sentado junto a su novio, fue fácil para el moreno tomar una de ellas y enlazar sus dedos, ofreciéndole así su apoyo. </p><p>La mujer observó la interacción entre ambos, sabiendo que definitivamente transpiraban cariño por los poros, pero todavía demasiado curiosa por lo que estaba pasando. </p><p>― Maddie, esto que voy a decirte es muy cierto, y espero que no pienses que estoy loco. O que vayas a asustarte cuando te lo demuestre.</p><p>― Cuando te mostremos. ― Añadió el moreno. Que al sentir la mirada de su novio sobre él, no dudó en mirarle de vuelta. ― Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? No voy a dejar que seas el único enfrentando la situación. </p><p>― Ok. ― Suspiró, aclarando luego la garganta y volviendo su atención a su hermana. ― Maddie, vas a ser tía. Estoy, embarazado. </p><p>La castaña achicó la mirada una vez más. Sus perfectas, largas y tupidas pestañas oscuras abanicaron un par de veces mientras los analizaba a conciencia. Luego dio otro sorbo de vino, y un par más antes de ver cómo los nervios se apoderaban de las facciones en el rostro de su hermano menor. </p><p>― De acuerdo, digamos que te creo. ¿Cómo es posible, siendo tú un hombre? </p><p>― Eso, eso es debido a la otra parte del secreto. La verdad es que Eddie y yo somos, seres sobrenaturales. Fui convertido en un vampiro y él es un licántropo. </p><p>La copa resbaló de la mano de la castaña, cayendo al piso, desquebrajándose y derramando el líquido tinto. </p><p>― Maddie. ― Jadeó preocupado el vampiro. </p><p>― Yo me encargo del desastre. ― Dijo de inmediato el moreno cuando su cuñada hizo el amago de recoger los vidrios y limpiar. </p><p>― Necesito, un minuto Evan. ― Maddie dijo, alejándose y subiendo a su habitación. </p><p>El vampiro cubrió su rostro con sus manos, gimiendo de frustración, con llanto atrapado en su garganta. El licántropo se encargó de limpiar vidrios y vino, al poco volvió a sentarse junto a su novio, acariciando su espalda y queriendo animarle, pero sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para compensar la reacción de la castaña. </p><p>― Sabía que no tendría que haberle dicho. Al menos no así. </p><p>― Tranquilo, Buck. Yo sigo confiando en tu hermana. </p><p>― Ella se marchó, Eddie. ¿No viste su cara? Estaba tan sorprendida. </p><p>― Obviamente. Acabas de soltarle dos grandes verdades. Vamos a darle un poco de tiempo, no nos ha echado de su casa ¿cierto? </p><p>― No, pero… </p><p>― Me sentiría muy mal si pensaras que sería capaz de algo así, Evan. </p><p>La voz de la castaña llegó desde las escaleras. Tanto vampiro como licántropo volvieron la mirada de inmediato, encontrándose con la mujer llevando lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías entre sus manos. </p><p>― Maddie.</p><p>― Estaba tan sorprendida, que realmente lo primero que pude hacer fue escapar. Pero no me tomó ni dos minutos entender que mi querido hermanito jamás me mentiría ni jugaría con algo así. Y también que sé mejor que nadie, que no tenemos más familia en la que apoyarnos, porque hace suficiente tiempo somos solo tú y yo. </p><p>Conciliadora, la castaña se acercó de nuevo, colocando el álbum sobre la tabula rasa del desayunador, abriéndolo de par en par, mostrando fotos de ambos. Evan era un bebé, y Maddie una niña de unos cinco años que sonreía sumamente entusiasmada mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano. </p><p>― Tal vez no recuerdes esa época, Evan; pero nuestros padres siempre dijeron que teníamos un vínculo súper especial. </p><p>― Eras precioso, Buck. ― Dijo de repente el moreno, sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que es, acariciando con cuidado la fotografía en el álbum, como si así pudiera tocar el pasado de su amante. </p><p>Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de carmín de inmediato. Balbuceó incoherencias sin encontrar su voz, sintiéndose increíblemente querido mientras el moreno se adueñaba inconscientemente del álbum y continuaba admirando una a una cada página llena de fotografías de los hermanos Buckley. </p><p>― Son bienvenidos a quedarse tanto como necesiten, Evan. Mientras terminas de explicar cómo de pronto te convertiste en vampiro y ¿bebes sangre? ¿tendré que robar del banco de sangre de la clínica? </p><p>― ¡Dios, no Maddie! Quiero decir, no necesitas robar. Eddie me alimenta~. </p><p>― ¿Lo hace? ― Repitió por inercia. ― ¿Lo haces? ― Preguntó curiosa. Casi deseando no imaginarse la escena, pero fallando en el intento. </p><p>De alguna manera, Maddie sintió una oleada de calor y vergüenza. Porque en la cultura popular siempre había connotación erótica cuando un vampiro se alimentaba. </p><p>― Lo hago. De hecho, Buck solo puede alimentarse de mi sangre. Aunque ahora con lo del embarazo también come bastante, como cualquier otra mujer embarazada. ¿Te importa si pedimos algo para cenar? Creo que en cualquier momento comenzará a tener antojos. </p><p>― ¡Oh dios mío! Lo siento, me emocioné tanto con la llegada, y luego me sorprendieron con las noticias. ¿Qué te apetece, Evan? Tengo sitios de comida china, italiana, mexicana. </p><p>Una vez hecho el amplio pedido de alimentos, tanto rubio como moreno mostraron a la castaña sus naturalezas nocturnas. Maddie estaba anonadada, teniendo uno que otro pensamiento sobre estar soñando o haber visto demasiadas películas. No, más bien estar lo suficientemente cansada después de su turno doble en el hospital y comenzar a tener algunas alucinaciones. </p><p>Por supuesto, desechó la idea cuando volvió a centrarse en la pareja delante de ella, y lo comprometidos que estaban con la situación. </p><p>Una vez confesado lo más importante, Buck se sentía mucho más relajado, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de los hombros. Que su hermana se lo tomara con calma y hasta entusiasmo, le llenaba de alegría. </p><p>― En una de esas tienes gemelos, ¿te imaginas? ― Maddie comentó, con una sonrisa enorme, sobra decir. </p><p>Sonrisa que contagia a su hermano, antes de que el rubio se lleve la mano al mentón y divague en pensamientos, desconectándose por un momento de la conversación que continuaran su hermana y Eddie. </p><p>― La verdad es que solo es un bebé. </p><p>― Oh, ¿puedes saberlo? </p><p>― Sí, porque escucho los latidos de su corazón. Lo supe apenas hace un momento mientras conducía hasta aquí y él dormía. </p><p>En tanto Díaz le contaba eso a su cuñada, el rubio ya se ha imaginado que dio a luz a un par de preciosos gemelitos que correteaban por la casa entre risas y travesuras. Curiosamente se los ha imaginado con orejas y cola de lobo, y unos lindos colmillitos asomando en sus boquitas cuando ríen a carcajada suelta. Encima de eso, se ha visto en aquella onírica ilusión, con vientre abultado de nuevo. Y una ecografía que delataba los trillizos en camino. </p><p>― ¡¿Acaso la voy a pasar preñado para dar vida a esta nueva raza?! ¡No podré recuperar nunca mis abdominales! ― Exclamó de pronto a voz en cuello. </p><p>Su hermana y amante le miraron sorprendidos. Luego de pronto la castaña comenzó a reír hasta que cayeron lágrimas de sus largas pestañas negras. </p><p>― Buck, creo que necesitas comer. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Estás diciendo tonterías. ― Obvió el moreno, sonriendo tiernamente por las ideas que seguramente se está haciendo su amante. </p><p>― No, no, Eddie. No son solo tonterías. Vamos a analizar lo que me dijo la diosa, que criaríamos al legado en mi vientre. Nunca dijo que se trataría solo de este bebé. ¿Y si ahora soy fértil para siempre? Eddie, se acabó el sexo sin protección. ― Continuó hablando, exaltado y bastante convencido de su teoría. </p><p>― Bueno, sabes que no estoy contra el sexo seguro. ― Respondió el moreno. </p><p>Un poco para darle un respiro, y otro tanto porque en realidad no le molesta tener sexo con condón. </p><p>― ¿No te importa si tenemos solo un hijo? ― Preguntó de nuevo el castaño. Esa vez con tono serio, casi como si estuviera ofendido por el descubrimiento. </p><p>Díaz ladeó el rostro, ligeramente contrariado por el cuestionamiento de su novio. </p><p>― No es eso. Tendría más hijos contigo si fuera posible. Y si tú los quisieras también, Buck. ― El licántropo abrazó al rubio, como queriendo calmar lo que sea que esté pasando por su cabeza. </p><p>― Bueno, no es que quiera tener decenas de niños, pero tres o cuatro estarían bien, ¿no crees? </p><p>― Sería fantástico, Buck. </p><p>― Solo me estás dando por mi lado. </p><p>― No es verdad. En serio me gustaría tener una familia de tres o cuatro hijos contigo. Cinco sería mi número ideal si me preguntas. Me gusta la idea de una familia numerosa. </p><p>― ¿En serio? ― Buckley le miró a los ojos, sonriendo con entusiasmo. </p><p>Como si aquella idea le gustase de pronto mucho también. </p><p>― Por supuesto. </p><p>― No es que quiera interrumpir el momento tan romántico que están teniendo, porque en serio lucen tan tiernos que les he tomado un video, pero la cena acaba de llegar. </p><p>― ¡Maddie, no puedes tomarnos videos~! </p><p>― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Se veían de película. </p><p>― En realidad no creo que se vea nada. Ya sabes, los vampiros no reflejamos, y los licántropos aparecen bajo su verdadera naturaleza. Eso es lo que Chim me dijo. </p><p>Soltó de corrido el rubio, sentándose en el comedor mientras comienza a abrir toda la comida pedida a domicilio. </p><p>― ¿Eso es verdad? ― Ella le preguntó al moreno. Quien solo encogió los hombros mientras pensaba en darle una pequeña paliza a su amigo por las sandeces que le dice a su amante. </p><p>Luego la castaña revisó el video tomado con su celular. La imagen era nítida, y no había detalles que le hicieran pensar en la pareja como simples mortales demostrándose amor en todo su esplendor. </p><p>― Pues yo creo que la teoría acaba de ser desechada. ― Dijo, mostrando el video a los dos hombres. </p><p>El rubio parpadeó con sorpresa mientras masticaba un trozo de pizza. El moreno, por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Por regla general en efecto los licántropos llegaban a ser captados por cámaras de video o fotografía, pero siempre aparecía alguna característica extra como ojos de un color intenso, colmillos o hasta mayor vello facial o uñas largas. Aparte de eso, los vampiros transformados generalmente aparecían con una superposición un tanto sobrenatural que recordaba mucho a un espectro. Así que ver ahora un video de ellos juntos en toda regla, era nada más que fascinante. </p><p>― ¿Será un efecto del embarazo? </p><p>― Tendría sentido si solo fueras tú, Buck. Pero también se trata de mí. </p><p>― No es peligroso, ¿cierto, Eddie? </p><p>― Nunca había visto algo así. Pero, no me siento preocupado. Por el contrario, solo siento felicidad. Tenemos un video juntos, Buck. Gracias a tu hermana. ― Dijo, sonriendo con alegría a la castaña. </p><p>― Genial. Se los enviaré para que lo tengan también. Y más vale que estén preparados, les haré un montón de fotografías, sobre todo cuando ni se enteren. Además, ¿quién es Chim? Te ha mentido, Evan. </p><p>― ¡Es verdad! ¡Chim me ha mentido, Eddie~! </p><p>― Vale, te ha tomado un poco el pelo, pero tienes que admitir que fuiste muy inocente creyéndole todo. </p><p>― Porque es tu mejor amigo. ¿Cómo iba a dudar de él~? ― Gimió caprichoso, llevándose una pieza de pollo frito a la boca. </p><p>― Ok, entiendo. Lo regañaré en cuanto sea seguro ponerme en contacto con él. </p><p>― Supongo que realmente es alguien de confianza. ― Añadió Maddie. </p><p>Con cierto tono de voz que dejó entrever que todavía estaba esperando saber más sobre el mencionado “Chim”. </p><p>Díaz entonces le platicó a grandes rasgos de él. Y Maddie encontró que era un sujeto de fiar, ha incluso salvado la vida de su hermano antes. Ella no podría menos que agradecerle apropiadamente si tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo. </p><p>Tras la cena, devorada casi en su totalidad por Evan y Eddie, la chica les indicó la habitación que estarían ocupando y les dio un recorrido rápido por la casa. También los invitó a tomar una ducha y descansar, ya que seguramente lo necesitaban después del largo viaje. </p><p>Vampiro y licántropo le tomaron la palabra, básicamente porque el embarazo realmente comenzaba a pasarle factura al cuerpo del rubio, que incluso siendo una criatura sobrenatural, se tenía que adaptar a algún nuevo cambio en su cuerpo cada día. </p><p>Tomaron la ducha por separado, ya que estaban en plan invitados, no querían hacer cosas lascivas en casa ajena. Buck entró primero, mientras Díaz acomodaba las pertenencias en el clóset y la cómoda. También acercó agua embotellada en la mesa de noche y los medicamentos prescritos por misma Maddie media hora atrás, pudiendo conseguirlos en una farmacia cerca de ahí. </p><p>― Eddie. ― Le llamó el rubio de pronto. </p><p>― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó, pero al dar la vuelta y encontrarse con su novio, jadeó involuntariamente. ― Buck, mierda, ¿por qué estás desnudo? </p><p>― Estoy caliente. En plan, cachondo~. </p><p>― Joder, dijimos que no tendríamos sexo en casa de tu hermana cuando esté presente. </p><p>― Pero no puedo controlarlo~ deben ser las hormonas~. ― Se quejó, haciendo tiernos pucheros. Que contrarrestaban terriblemente con la prominente erección entre las piernas. Además de la obvia masculinidad del muchacho. </p><p>Díaz suspiró. Controlarse iba a ser todo un reto. </p><p>― ¿Está bien si por ahora solo te masturbo? </p><p>El rubio asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con anticipado deseo. <br/>Díaz lo condujo a la cama, sentándole en la orilla y arrodillándose entre sus piernas. <br/>Cuando Buck sintió la caliente lengua de su amante acariciar su virilidad, ahogó un gemido sellando fuertemente los labios. Al momento en que las atenciones fueron más ardientes, él no pudo menos que morder, literalmente, una almohada y entregarse al placer hasta abrazar un orgasmo que le dejó adormilado y muy, muy satisfecho. </p><p>…</p><p>Pasó una semana más en aquel ambiente relajado. Tuvieron oportunidad de salir a varios lugares de la ciudad, siendo la zona montañosa uno de los favoritos del licántropo. Tenía la impresión de que podría correr libremente por el terreno escarpado y sentirse liberado. </p><p>― Hazlo, Eddie. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Se te nota en la mirada que mueres por echar una carrera. Ve, te espero aquí, la vista del lago es preciosa. </p><p>― ¿Seguro? </p><p>― Que sí, ve. </p><p>Díaz se sintió aprehensivo. Pese a que no olfateaba peligro alguno alrededor, todavía no le agradaba la idea de separarse de su novio. Menos ahora que el vientre ha crecido un poco más y los latidos del corazón de su bebé son más claros a su oído. </p><p>― No te compliques tanto, Eddie. Voy a estar bien. Todavía puedo defenderme en el peor de los casos. </p><p>― No lo menciones ni en broma, Buck. </p><p>― Vale, pero ve. Mereces esto. </p><p>― No tardo. ― Susurró, besando los resecos labios de su amante. ― Hidrátate, no quiere que se hieran. ― Añadió, acariciando con la yema del pulgar los gruesos pliegues.</p><p>― Ok~, si encuentras algo interesante, no dudes en volver por mí y mostrarme~. </p><p>Díaz echó a correr entonces, emocionado hasta los poros. Con el viento pegándole en la cara y los olores de la montaña inundando su olfato. Si fuera de noche y hubiera luna llena, seguro aullaría con entusiasmo para ella. </p><p>Buckley sonrió contento cuando le perdió de vista. También suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente sexy que su novio era al correr con tal libertad y fuerza. Buscó entonces un sitio donde sentarse a la orilla del pequeño lago en un claro a las faldas de la montaña. Sacó de la mochila que llevaba una botella de agua y aprovechó para beber varios tragos. </p><p>― Ahora que lo pienso, hace días que no bebo sangre. Ni siento necesidad de ella. Eddie tampoco lo ha mencionado. ¿Será por el embarazo? ¿Es por ti, cariño? ― Dijo, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y hablándole a su bebé. </p><p>― No exactamente. </p><p>La voz que Buckley escuchara le resultó increíblemente familiar. <br/>Y visto que no sentía peligro alguno, bastó mirar hacia un costado para encontrarse con la misma mujer morena de aquella vez, cuando supo lo de su embarazo. </p><p>― Viniste de nuevo. </p><p>― Fue necesario. Me temo que otros dioses en el Panteón Egipcio se dieron cuenta de lo que hice contigo y actuaron por su propia cuenta. </p><p>― Qué significa. </p><p>― Significa que deben tener cuidado. Mucho más ahora. Es importante que el bebé nazca. Protegerlo a toda costa. </p><p>Antes de que Buckley pudiera preguntar algo más, la visión divina había desaparecido. Luego se puso instintivamente en alerta cuando escuchó el murmullo de hojas secas y pasto siendo aplastado por el peso de una persona. Se levantó con cuidado, mirando detenidamente alrededor en busca del origen de aquellos murmullos, seguro además de que no se trataba de Eddie. </p><p>Escuchó también el sonido de un percutor, similar a un arma de fuego siendo accionada. Su primera reacción fue asumir su naturaleza vampira y pensar en su amante. A unos kilómetros de distancia, el licántropo lo captaba de inmediato, y aullaba con fuerza mientras echaba a correr con brutal velocidad de vuelta al lugar donde ha dejado a su amante. Pero probablemente, no llegase antes que una bala especial. </p><p>Continuará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Panteón Egipcio no debía ser tomado a la ligera jamás. Algunos de los dioses que habitan en él son tan antiquísimos que se los considera partícipes de la creación misma del cosmos. Estas divinidades son también, celosas y sumamente egoístas, sin importar los atributos divinos por los que son venerados. </p><p>Entre estas deidades, está la diosa Bastet, quien representa la protección, el amor y la armonía; también se le relaciona como protectora de los hogares y templos. Y durante una época se le consideró la diosa de la guerra. Lo importante de Bastet fue su papel como creadora de vampiros y licántropos. También autora del milagro divino que crece en el vientre de Evan Buckley. Osadía que tras ser descubierta por otros dioses en el panteón egipcio, desencadenó sus furias y recelos. </p><p>Sejmet, autora principal del desvío de una de las criaturas pensadas por Bastet, reaccionó primero. Pero lo hizo como es costumbre en el antiguo Egipto. Moviendo los hilos desde las sombras. Fue ella quien habló dulcemente al oído de Anubis, el copartícipe del caos en que las criaturas entregadas como preciados presentes por Bastet, se sumieron. </p><p>Ambos dioses enviaron entonces mensajeros al mundo de los mortales. Con el único objetivo de acabar con el nuevo ser que ha sido creado por Bastet. Ellos son guerreros a sus servicios, perfectamente adaptados al mundo actual. Se trata de al menos una decena de hombres camuflados en el bosque, dotados de armas creadas por Sejmet y Anubis, una de ellas disparada ya. </p><p>― Osan intentar llevarme un paso por delante. ― Ha pensado Bastet, quien como ojo de Atón, está asociada a la luna y protege los nacimientos y a las embarazadas de las enfermedades y los malos espíritus. </p><p>Hoy, esos males que ponen en riesgo al bebé en el vientre de Buckley, son los guerreros enviados por otros dioses. Bastet apenas agita una mano, y aunque relacionada con la luna, también personifica los rayos calientes del sol, la bondad. Y es así como otorga algunos de sus dones divinos a sus hijos en la tierra para que puedan defenderse. </p><p>El disparo efectuado alcanza un objetivo. Más no es el cuerpo de Buckley, sino el hombro de Díaz. Quien, pese a todo pronóstico en su contra, había conseguido llegar antes que el recorrido de la bala que ha atravesado por completo su hombro. El dolor es tal que el licántropo lanza un alarido penetrante y ensordecedor. </p><p>El vampiro en cambio enfurece al ver cómo su amante toma el ataque por él, los sonidos que escapan de su garganta suenan a rugidos, como un felino que demanda el respeto de su territorio. Y es cuando, sin percatarse de ello, algunas partes de su cuerpo mutan. Las líneas que atraviesan su rostro asemejan las manchas de un tigre, los colmillos son auténticas armas letales. Y sus ojos adquieren el característico iris rasgado de los felinos. Sin duda más que un vampiro, es un felino. Por supuesto que lo es, ya que la diosa Bastet ha prestado sus dones divinos para proteger el bebé en su vientre. </p><p>Lo siguiente transcurre en cosa de un minuto. Buckley se mueve con impresionante agilidad, uno a uno se encarga de la mitad de los guerreros enviados por los dioses egipcios. La otra parte la ejecuta Díaz, que en cuanto vio a su amante moverse, le imitó. La herida en su hombro molesta todo el tiempo, y hace ligeramente lentos sus movimientos, pero todavía es fácil desgarrar los cuerpos de esos hombres que se atrevieron a amenazar la vida de su amante e hijo. </p><p>― ¿Estás bien? </p><p>La pregunta es simultánea cuando vampiro y licántropo terminan su labor. </p><p>― ¿Qué estás preguntando, Buck? ¿Te hirieron en alguna parte? </p><p>― ¿Me preguntas a mí? ¡Eddie, es a ti a quien alcanzó el disparo! ― Gimió con exasperación. </p><p>Sintiendo cómo finalmente sus rodillas se debilitan y cae al suelo, sollozando por el puro estrés de la ocasión. </p><p>― Lo siento, Buck. Lo siento. Estoy bien, la herida fue limpia y no tocó ningún punto importante, está sanando. No sabía si ese había sido el único disparo, estaba aterrado de que te hubieran herido. </p><p>― También estaba aterrado. Al menos cuando me di cuenta del disparo. Pero cuando vi la sangre en ti, solo pude sentir ira. Eddie, maté a más personas. ― Gimoteó, temblando en el abrazo que su amante le ofrece de inmediato. ― Se supone que dedicaría mi vida a salvar y proteger a otros, soy un bombero. Pero desde que me convertí en esto, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas he matado. </p><p>― No eran personas. Los que fueron a buscarte en nuestra casa eran licántropos, y estos sujetos intentaron matarte primero. Además, no huelen a personas, ni sangran como una. No sé qué son. Y tampoco sé qué clase de transformación tuviste hace unos instantes, Buck. </p><p>El rubio apartó el rostro del hueco entre cuello y hombro de su amante, ahí donde se había refugiado mientras era consolado. Pero cuando le escuchó decir eso, él también pareció recordar sus propias acciones. Y lo que sintió mientras aquel poder circulaba por sus venas. </p><p>― No estoy seguro, Eddie. Pero creo que fue la diosa que estaba protegiéndonos, de alguna manera. ― Añadió, tocando su vientre y sonriendo con alivio. ― Estamos a salvo, bebé. No te asustaste, ¿verdad? Tú papá y yo estamos aquí, y siempre vamos a protegerte. </p><p>― Claro que estará a salvo con nosotros. Y tú conmigo, Buck. </p><p>Estuvieron un momento ahí sin más, abrazados. Compartiendo el calor. Cuando el lycan se percató del relajamiento de su amante, le indicó volver a casa. </p><p>― Lo sabía, aquí tampoco es seguro. ¿Y si fueron tras Maddie? ― Preguntó, entrando en pánico de nuevo. </p><p>― Tranquilo, Buck. Respira, vamos, no te alteres. Tu hermana está bien. </p><p>― No lo sabes, Eddie. </p><p>― Sí, lo sé. Mira… ― Dijo, mostrándole en su móvil una especie de aplicación que mostraba los signos vitales de su hermana. Todos ellos estables. ― ¿Me crees ahora? </p><p>― ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? </p><p>― Mi amigo Chim y yo hemos desarrollado técnicas de vigilancia desde hace tiempo. Este tipo de dispositivo no es invasivo, se injerta en el torrente sanguíneo y me permite monitorear los signos vitales de una persona. O de un vampiro, o un licántropo. </p><p>― ¿Pusiste un chip en mi hermana? </p><p>― Sí, por su seguridad. </p><p>― ¡Eddie! </p><p>― No le hace daño alguno. Y puedo estar al pendiente de ella, para tu propia tranquilidad, Buck. </p><p>El vampiro suspiró. Asintió y luego dirigió su mirada alrededor. Casi había olvidado los cuerpos inertes de los guerreros ejecutados. </p><p>― ¿Qué haremos con ellos? </p><p>― Nada. </p><p>― ¿Nada?</p><p>― Así es, nada. </p><p>― Si son encontrados por las autoridades locales, lo tratarán como un caso e iniciarán una investigación. No creo que estemos para permitirnos esa clase de situación, Eddie. </p><p>― No serán encontrados por nadie. Te dije, tienen un olor peculiar. Tengo el presentimiento de que en cuanto nos alejemos, alguien más se encargará de sus cuerpos. </p><p>― ¿Y vamos a arriesgarnos así nada más? </p><p>― Mi instinto nunca me falla. Mira, me hizo saber que estabas hecho para mí desde que nos conocimos, ¿tengo que recordarte cuál fue la razón por la que no pude eliminarte aquella noche en tu departamento, Buck? </p><p>Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon involuntariamente. </p><p>― N-no es necesario. Volvamos a casa. ― Farfulló. </p><p>Más tarde, ni bien llegaron a la residencia Buckley, el moreno se puso en contacto con su amigo Chim para ponerle al tanto de los sucesos de esa mañana. Él aseguró que revisaría por ahí a ver si obtenía alguna pista de utilidad. Una vez terminó su charla, el moreno regresó junto a su novio, que estaba descansando en la estancia, comiendo frituras mientras lee un libro que le dejó su hermana para que se informara sobre los detalles del desarrollo fetal y los cambios en la embarazada. </p><p>― Buck, te ves pálido. </p><p>― Claro, soy un vampiro, genio~. </p><p>Díaz sonrió, contagiado por la sonrisa relajada de su novio. Al menos parecía no estar dándole vueltas a lo sucedido más temprano. </p><p>― Me refiero a que no te has alimentado de sangre desde hace un par de días. Y estás embarazado, va siendo hora ¿no crees? </p><p>El rubio enfocó la mirada en su novio, desviándola un instante a la herida en su hombro. Ya que lleva una simple camiseta de resaque, es notoria. </p><p>― No. </p><p>― Buck. </p><p>― Te dispararon hace un par de horas. No estás en condiciones de alimentarme. </p><p>― La herida ya casi sanó, Buck. </p><p>― Casi, pero todavía está ahí. No es como si mi vida estuviera en riesgo. Puedo aguantar al menos otro día más. </p><p>― Ni hablar. Estará completamente sanada en una hora, entonces te alimentaré. </p><p>― Pero… </p><p>― Sin peros. ― Dijo, finalizando la discusión con un beso. </p><p>…</p><p>Esa madrugada, mientras su novio dormía plácidamente, el moreno ha salido a un parque cercano. La casa de su cuñada está a un par de minutos. Y se ha asegurado de instalar un perímetro de alarmas y algunas armas que solo se activarían ante ciertas firmas de calor corporal. </p><p>Ha salido de la casa con una sola intención. Contactar, de alguna manera, con la diosa que hizo posible el embarazo de su amante. </p><p>― Has pensado tan profundamente en mí, que no tuve más opción que atender tu llamado. ― La misma visión que se presentara ante Buckley, estaba hoy delante del moreno. </p><p>― Así que eres tú. </p><p>― Sí. Y supongo que esta no es una reunión precisamente amistosa. </p><p>― Quienes eran los tipos que nos atacaron esta mañana. </p><p>― Guerreros enviados por un hermano mío. Eso no debería haber pasado, pero es complicado mantener a raya a todos los dioses del panteón egipcio. </p><p>― Esta es una mierda entre dioses, eh. ¿Qué demonios tenemos qué ver con ustedes? </p><p>― Conoces la respuesta, Eddie Díaz. Sé que Evan te lo dijo todo. Y tú conoces parte de la historia. </p><p>Díaz tensó los puños y sus ojos reflejaron su ira. La diosa comprendió su reacción. </p><p>― Me encargaré de mis hermanos y hermanas en el panteón egipcio. Pero me temo que no puedo hacer más por contener a otros clanes y linajes. Asegúrate de que el bebé nazca. </p><p>― ¿Y eso en verdad cambiará algo? Es solo un bebé. </p><p>― Un bebé híbrido. Mitad vampiro, mitad lycan. Pero, sobre todo, con un corazón y un alma. Eso marcará la diferencia. Las cadenas que han contenido por eones el potencial de las criaturas nocturnas finalmente caerán. </p><p>Díaz achicó la mirada, sin convencerse del trasfondo de esas palabras. Pero se dijo que, de momento, lo dejaría pasar. Primero lo importante, proteger a su novio y al hijo que tendrá. </p><p>…</p><p>A los dos meses de gestación, Buckley luce un vientre abultado de lo que podría ser un embarazo de siete meses. Se le ve más cansado, casi no consigue dormir, y ha estado reteniendo líquidos, por lo que sus tobillos y pantorrillas se hinchan constantemente. </p><p>― Vamos, sube tus pies aquí, Buck. ― Díaz le mimaba, acercándole almohadones para que la altura de sus pies fuera la adecuada, independientemente de dónde esté. ― ¿Cómo está tu espalda?</p><p>― Sigue molestándome, sobre todo cuando intento dormir. Aunque de todas formas he fallado miserablemente en las últimas noches. </p><p>― Deberías seguir el consejo de Maddie. </p><p>― ¡No vamos a tener sexo~! ¡Me da vergüenza con nuestro bebé~! </p><p>― No es como si se fuera a enterar. Y no será nada rudo ni demasiado apasionado. Será lento, dulce. Te relajarás y tal vez consigas dormir al menos unas horas más, Buck. </p><p>Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron al rojo vivo. Y desde que la palidez es más pronunciada debido a su naturaleza vampira, resaltaba todavía más. El moreno de pronto solo quería llenarle de besos y mordiscos suaves. </p><p>Esa noche, pese a que no le tenía demasiada fe al consejo de su hermana, Buck se dejó hacer mientras su amante lo desnudaba y acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Se percató entonces de cuánto había aumentado su sensibilidad en ciertas zonas como los pezones y la línea pélvica. </p><p>― Ngh~ Eddie~. Gimió cuando sintió los labios del moreno pegados en uno de sus pezones. ― No~ no succiones. </p><p>¿Por qué no? Fue el pensamiento del moreno, que se limitó a mirarle desde su posición mientras tironeaba suavemente con sus labios. </p><p>― ¡Mg~! ― Arrancando ese gemido áspero de boca del rubio. </p><p>Cuya espalda se eleva apenas un poco, sometida por el peso de su tripa y el agotamiento acumulado. </p><p>― ¿Duele? </p><p>― No, se siente raro. Como si pudiera salir algo~. </p><p>Díaz parpadeó, luego sonrió maliciosamente. <br/>Por supuesto, chupó los pezones de su novio un rato más. Sabe que no puede excederse, que podría dejarle incómodo como para usar ropa después. <br/>Así que pronto renuncia a ellos. Y en cambio traza una serie de caminos de besos por toda la tripa. </p><p>― ¡Ng! </p><p>― Ha pateado, Buck. </p><p>― ¡Te digo que se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo~! ― Gimotea, cubriéndose el rostro por inercia, demasiado excitado y avergonzado. </p><p>― Estoy seguro de que solo sabe que estamos felices de estar en este momento de intimida, Buck. ― El moreno dijo, sonriendo mientras su diestra alcanza el miembro erecto de su amante. ― Así que solo disfruta, bebé. </p><p>Más tarde están acostados de lado, Eddie penetra suavemente el cuerpo de su novio. Buck se deja hacer, con sus manos y las de su amante acunando juntos su vientre. El compás de las estocadas es tan cómodo que realmente lo disfruta. Siente el roce de carne contra carne, la forma en que sus paredes internas se adaptan al tamaño y grosor del pene del moreno. Y además, están libres para besarse, no requiere tanto esfuerzo y Eddie se encarga de ofrecerle todos los mimos que necesita como si pudiera leerle la mente. </p><p>Aquella noche en verdad consigue dormir después del sexo. Por lo que mantienen relaciones sexuales cada noche durante algunos días más. </p><p>…</p><p>Esa mañana de primavera, las gotas de rocío todavía colgaban de las hojas en el bonito jardín de la residencia Buckley, y los rayos del sol que ha despuntado en el horizonte daban una vista hermosa a la ciudad. El invierno finalmente se ha despedido, y en cambio ha llegado una primavera en inicios fresca, pero que poco a poco iría adquiriendo esas cálidas temperaturas y los coloridos paisajes. </p><p>En el interior de la casa, un hombre ha vuelto a la habitación compartida, en tanto en el comedor espera un desayuno recién preparado. El moreno se mete en la cama, acariciando amorosamente el vientre de su amante mientras besa sus mejillas y le llama con suavidad. </p><p>― Buck. Bebé, es hora de desayunar, tu hermana está por llegar. Bebé~ despierta. ― Insistía, repartiendo más besos por el rostro de su amante. </p><p>El rubio respondió con sonidos de protesta, refunfuñando y buscando una postura más cómoda. Que era imposible, desde que la evolución del embarazo lo situaba en lo que sería el noveno mes de gestación. </p><p>― ¿Es hoy? </p><p>― Lo es. Dijiste que sin importar cuánto protestaras, me asegurara de despertarte a tiempo. Es cumpleaños de Maddie. </p><p>El rubio finalmente abrió los ojos, pestañeó lindamente y luego se dejó apoyar cuando el moreno le ayudó a levantarse y entrar en la tina de baño para asearse. Desde hace unos días la rutina matutina era tomar un baño juntos, y dejar a Eddie hablar todo cuando quería con su bebé. A Buck de hecho le encantaban esos momentos, Eddie era sumamente tierno y cariñoso. Un padre y compañero ejemplar. </p><p>Después le ayudaba a vestirse, porque la tripa le estorbaba al momento de colocarse las prendas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Y una vez listos, bajaron al comedor. </p><p>― Ya está todo listo, ¿no se enfría? ― Preguntó, sin saber qué había debajo de los platos cubiertos con protectores que su hermana les presumió hace un tiempo, y que había adquirido en una tienda en línea. </p><p>― Lo que podía enfriarse permanece en el horno. </p><p>Iban a continuar con la charla, cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. </p><p>― ¡Ya llegó~! ― Exclamó el rubio, caminando con un paso lento al pasillo. </p><p>― ¿Chim? ― Dijeron vampiro y lycan a la par. </p><p>Y es que en lugar del “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” que habían acordado desde la noche anterior, les ha salido el nombre del amigo del moreno, visto que es él quien está parado junto a la morena. </p><p>― ¡Hola, chicos! ― Exclamó, ampliando una sonrisa. </p><p>― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Llegaron juntos? ― Fueron las preguntas atropelladas del rubio. Cuya mirada fue de hito en hito entre su hermana y el amigo de su amante. </p><p>― ¿Qué haces aquí, Chim? ― Preguntó escuetamente el moreno. </p><p>― Pues, estaba de paso. </p><p>― ¡¿Nos están siguiendo?! ― Alarmado, el rubio miró aprehensivamente a Chim y a su novio respectivamente. </p><p>― No, no. No te alteres, Buck. Todo está bajo control, siguen a salvo aquí. ― Se apresuró a aclarar el asiático. ― En serio, estaba de paso. Y bueno, supe que estás por dar a luz, y Eddie es algo así como mi hermano, por lo que me siento como tío del bebé, así que. </p><p>El rubio suspiró cuando entendió la posición del asiático. </p><p>― Joder, menudo susto me has dado. ― Gimió, yendo a sentarse en un sofá. </p><p>― Lo siento, quería dar una sorpresa nada más. </p><p>― Te dije, no es bueno para mi hermano tener este tipo de exaltaciones. </p><p>― Sí, sí. Ya entendí que la jodí. </p><p>― Esperen, ¿ustedes se conocen? ― Fue Díaz quien preguntó, tras ver el trato tan amistoso que tenían su amigo y cuñada. </p><p>― Nos conocimos más temprano. Por azares del destino llegamos a la misma pastelería, y yo estaba pidiendo personalizar este pastel que les traje, y mencioné el nombre de Buck y ella simplemente supo que se trataba de su hermano. Y lo primero que hizo fue amenazarme en cuanto salí de la pastelería. </p><p>― ¿Lo amenazaste, Maddie? </p><p>― No tenía idea de que fuera el tan mencionado Chim. Pensé que podría ser alguien que estaba detrás de mi sobrino. </p><p>― Déjame decirte, Buck. Tu hermana realmente da miedo. </p><p>La morena lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego sonrió y finalmente le ofreció café para beber. </p><p>― Ah, entonces tenemos doble pastel. ― Dijo el rubio de pronto. </p><p>― ¿Doble? ― Dijeron al unísono Maddie y Chim. </p><p>Y entonces la matutina fiesta de cumpleaños de la morena comenzó. <br/>Más tarde, cuando dejaron ir a Maddie para que durmiera después de una guardia de última hora que cubrió en la clínica, y en tanto Buck descansaba también; Chim y Eddie salieron al jardín trasero para hablar. </p><p>― Ahora dime la verdad, ¿nos encontraron? </p><p>― Llegué a pensar que sí. Resulta que había dos tipos en la ciudad, supuestamente en viaje de placer. Pero me pareció extraño ya que son cercanos a la manada Wood, así que los seguí. Se puso más extraño cuando pasaron por la clínica, pensé que tal vez habían descubierto la identidad de Maddie como hermana de Buck, pero resultó una mera coincidencia. </p><p>― ¿Seguro? </p><p>― Sí. Aunque no es precisamente una buena noticia. Resulta que el director de la clínica tiene vínculos con la manada Wood, negocios turbios para manejar algunos medicamentos. En fin, los sujetos pasaron a recoger un lote de químicos. En ningún momento hicieron ni dijeron nada relacionado con Maddie o tu amante. Los estuve siguiendo hasta que salieron de la ciudad. Después, bueno, ya que estoy aquí, quise pasar a saludar, y dejar algunos regalos para el sobrino. </p><p>― Sobrina. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Será niña. </p><p>― ¡Qué! </p><p>― No grites, los vas a despertar. </p><p>― Te ablandaste por completo, Eddie. Se nota que lo amas. Y también te llevas muy bien con tu cuñada. Es guapísima, por cierto. </p><p>Díaz elevó una ceja. <br/>Chimmey aclaró la garganta. </p><p>― Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi cuñada. A menos que pienses ir en serio con ella. </p><p>― Como si tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella. </p><p>― ¿Por qué no? </p><p>― No sé. ¿Tal vez porque soy licántropo?</p><p>― Te dije, ella se tomó bien nuestra naturaleza. Y adora a su hermano. Y me adora a mí, por supuesto. </p><p>― Exagerado. Seguro solo te aguanta porque eres el novio de su hermano y padre de su sobrina. </p><p>― ¿Quieres una paliza? </p><p>― No. </p><p>Los licántropos sonrieron, en realidad echaban en falta ese tipo de camaradería también. </p><p>― ¿Qué has sabido de mis padres? </p><p>― Se retiraron. Dijeron que no harían nada en contra tuya o de tu amante. </p><p>― ¿Y los Wood? </p><p>― Shannon no da su brazo a torcer, y sus padres le han permitido el control de la situación. Sigue buscándolos. </p><p>― ¿Crees que todavía la burlemos por dos semanas más? Quiero que Buck de a luz sin preocupaciones. </p><p>El asiático suspiró. </p><p>― Con suerte, sí. </p><p>Pero la suerte, como el destino, eran difíciles de complacer. </p><p> </p><p>Continuará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 9<br/>~*~</p><p>El destino de Layla Díaz Buckley estuvo marcado por un halo de divinidad desde su concepción. Layla no es, por tanto, una bebé recién nacida como cualquier otro. No, Layla es especial, es la primer híbrida nacida de un padre vampiro y un padre licántropo. </p><p>Su llegada al mundo, sin embargo, no había sido sencilla por varias razones. Entre ellas, la oposición de algunos dioses en el panteón egipcio. Divinidades que fueron contenidas a base de reducir a cero sus propios dones celestiales por la diosa Bastet. En tanto, sobre la tierra, Buck y Eddie se enfrentan a rivales que se habían mantenido en anonimato y distantes durante todo ese tiempo. </p><p>Los linajes de licántropos los habían estado persiguiendo desde que Díaz se había negado inicialmente a matar a un vampiro, y más adelante se enfrentó a su propia familia cuando anunció haberlo hecho su pareja y renunció al matrimonio concertado con una de su especie. </p><p>Por otro lado, los vampiros jamás habían hecho un solo movimiento. Pero son así los clanes, nunca protegen a los que transforman porque los convierten justamente para que les sirva únicamente de carnada para su enemigo natural. Esa es la razón por la que Eddie y su amigo Chim se sorprendieron cuando captaron la particular esencia de un puñado de vampiros entrando en la ciudad, justo a diez días del nacimiento de Layla. </p><p>Justo cuando Eddie menos quería estresar a Buck. <br/>Justo cuando Díaz no tiene más apoyo que Chim. <br/>Y justo cuando Shannon le llama de nuevo, dejando una amenaza en el aire que enfurece al lycan, pero al mismo tiempo lo retiene de actuar como realmente desea. </p><p>Porque si fuera necesario y la tuviera enfrente, Díaz no duda del placer que sentiría al atravesarle el corazón o arrancarle la garganta. </p><p>― Sé que tu mascota está embarazado. Recibí una visita muy interesante hace un par de días. Dijo llamarse Anubis, ¿puedes creerlo, Eddie? Dioses egipcios metidos en esta mierda. Me da lo mismo, me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Si entregas al vampiro y a su cría, no solo perdonaremos tu vida, aceptaré que te cases conmigo y nos olvidaremos de este absurdo desliz. </p><p>― Solo lo diré una vez, Shannon. ¿Quieres a Buck? Pasa sobre mi cadáver antes. </p><p>Unas palabras de ida, otras de vuelta. Díaz le dejó clara su posición, y la lycan reconoció su propia ira y el terreno que estaba perdiendo delante de un simple vampiro. Shannon quiso debatir, provocarlo visto que no podía hacerle entrar en razón, pero Eddie ya había cortado la llamada. Y destrozado otro teléfono móvil. </p><p>― Sabía que esto terminaría pasando. Vine preparado. </p><p>Chim dijo, sacando del maletero del auto rentado que adquirió para entregar un celular nuevo a su amigo. </p><p>― Tal vez si debería llevar a Buck a otra parte. </p><p>― No lo creo, Eddie. En mi opinión, es imposible movernos ahora sin que nos rastreen a medio camino hacia cualquier parte y exponernos voluntariamente en bandeja de plata. Maddie tiene todo listo para recibir a la bebé. Y somos los únicos que van a asistirla. ¿Quieres mover a Buck cuando dará a luz en pocos días? </p><p>El moreno gruñó. Y tuvo que aceptar que su amigo tenía todos los puntos posibles para desechar su idea. Se sentía como fiera enjaulada, incapaz de sacar toda la ira y el estrés. Y fue entonces cuando el olfato hiperdesarrollado de ambos reconoció ese olor más bien nauseabundo que erizó cada vello de sus pieles, el mecanismo de defensa y alerta que en automático reconocen los licántropos. </p><p>― Quédate Eddie. Iré yo, enciende tu teléfono, te informaré. </p><p>― Hazlo con cuidado, Chim. </p><p>― Me conoces, Eddie, ¿gracias a quién estuvieron ocultos durante tanto tiempo? </p><p>Sonriendo con mutua confianza, se despidieron como el par de amigos que son, un abrazo de hermanos, una palmada fuerte que busca transmitir esa vitalidad que Díaz sabe Chim necesitará si el número de vampiros se incrementa. </p><p>― Cuida que no den una sola mordida. </p><p>― Mi sangre los mataría, Eddie. </p><p>― Y también daría a saber al vampiro principal quién eres y nuestra ubicación exacta. No quiero clanes aquí tan pronto. Vamos a ralentizar el proceso tanto como podamos. </p><p>― Ok. Ya entendí, no dejaré que me muerdan. En cambio, voy a eliminarlos de una forma más sutil. </p><p>Por supuesto, Chim partió de la casa Buckley con varias armas en el auto. Un rifle francotirador y otras de menor alcance. </p><p>― De vuelta a los tiempos en los campos bélicos. ― El licántropo oriental dijo para sí, con algunas memorias en su pensamiento de sus inevitables participaciones en algunas guerras en tierras extranjeras. </p><p>En tanto, Díaz vuelve con Buck, evita mencionar los recientes sucesos, pero sabe que su rubio amante, con una tripa que parecería de 36 semanas, podía notarle la tensión en la mirada. </p><p>― ¿Vas a decirme, Eddie? </p><p>El licántropo suspiró. </p><p>― Tranquilo, Chim y yo nos estamos encargando de todo. </p><p>― ¿Nos han encontrado? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― Maddie…</p><p>― Tu hermana está bien. No irán por ella. Te quieren a ti. </p><p>― Por eso mismo, estoy seguro de que intentarán llegar a mí a través de ella. ― Gimió visiblemente preocupado. </p><p>El moreno se sentó a su lado en el sofá, sujetó una de sus manos y con la otra le acarició una mejilla. </p><p>― Evan Buckley, si digo que tu hermana está bien entonces debes confiar en mí. Te amo, y sé que amas a tu hermana, no voy a permitir que nada te arrebate a Maddie. </p><p>El rubio sollozó, superado por el estrés y el agotamiento del embarazo acelerado. Estiró los brazos y su amante le abrazó con cariño, protector, seguro. </p><p>― Estoy asustado, Eddie. Quiero confiar en ti, sé que puedo hacerlo, pero sigo teniendo miedo. </p><p>― Lo sé, Buck. Lo sé. Pero estaremos bien, me voy a asegurar de eso. </p><p>― No lo digas de esa forma. Pienso que estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte por nosotros. Y tampoco quiero eso. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta. </p><p>― No voy a morir, Buck. Te lo prometo. No te haré pasar por ese sufrimiento. </p><p>Los sollozos del vampiro continuaron por minutos, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido. Probablemente serían apenas unos minutos, porque entre la vejiga comprimida por el vientre, los dolores de espalda y los cambios hormonales que han reducido su sueño profundo, más bien pasaba mucho tiempo despierto. </p><p>Al alba, Chim regresó a la residencia Buckley, con varios cartuchos menos, pero ileso. Ni un solo rasguño, pero la ropa sucia por haber estado ocultándose en las azoteas de algunos edificios en la ciudad, y también en el bosque. </p><p>― ¿Qué tan mal estamos? </p><p>― Estuve siguiéndolos durante un rato, no hicieron ningún reporte. Creo que estaban aquí un poco al azar, eran trece vampiros. Todos ellos varones. No intentaron convertir a nadie ni establecieron comunicación con los locales. Me deshice de cada uno por separado. </p><p>― ¿No se movieron en grupo? </p><p>― No. La mayoría se movieron en solitario, solamente dos duplas. </p><p>― No sé, Chim. Tengo un mal presentimiento. </p><p>― Yo digo que estás preocupado, tienes demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. </p><p>El moreno soltó el aire con una sonora exhalación. </p><p>― ¿Cómo está Buck? </p><p>― Cansado, preocupado. Maddie está por llegar de su guardia, quiere decirle lo que está pasando y que tome vacaciones. </p><p>― Es buena idea. </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― ¿Qué te preocupa? </p><p>― No creo que Maddie sea de las que cambian su rutina. Hay algo en ella que me hace pensar así. </p><p>Y claro que lo había. Cuando su hermano le planteó la situación. Ella se negó a romper su rutina. </p><p>― Al menos hasta el fin de semana. Después si descansaré dos semanas, necesitamos prepararnos para el parto y después vas a necesitar compañía y atención posparto. Evan, confío en Eddie, incluso en Chim. No estoy segura de cómo lo hacen, pero puedo sentirlos vigilándome, asegurándose de que estoy bien. </p><p>El rubio suspiró, con las manos de su hermana cobijando las suyas. </p><p>― No te preocupes por mí, necesitaste enfocarte en traer a tu bebé al mundo. Ya estás cansado solo por llevarle en tu vientre, estrés extra no le hará bien, y definitivamente no te hace bien a ti. </p><p>El vampiro quiso decirle varias cosas. Entre ellas que era imposible para él no preocuparse por su bienestar cuando sabe que vampiros y licántropos están cazándole. También quiso decirle que confía en su amante y en Chim, pero que esto era más que confianza mutua. Quiso decirle que cuando está despierto y siente los movimientos de su bebé, le entra un miedo terrible al pensar en que algo suceda en los días que faltan para que nazca. Que teme no ser buen padre o el futuro que le depara a su bebé. </p><p>Pero se calló todas esas palabras, con el nudo atravesado en la garganta y una ansiedad que el moreno captó de inmediato. </p><p>― Buck, escucha. Necesitas relajarte, respira por la nariz. </p><p>El rubio apenas se sintió capaz de enfocarle, con el pecho apretado y un vértigo que casi le hace desmayarse, pero en cambio cuando todo aquello se aflojó en su pecho, otra ronda de sollozos hizo eco en la habitación. Cuando Buck consiguió calmarse, pidió quedarse a solas, y tanto su amante como su hermana salieron de ahí. </p><p>En la estancia, Díaz tenía su mirada en la espalda de Maddie, que se servía un poco de café amargo. </p><p>― Sé lo que estás pensando, Eddie. Y estaré dispuesta a renunciar incluso a mi trabajo por mi hermano. Pero todavía tendré que sacar algunas cosas que necesitaré para traer a mi sobrino al mundo. </p><p>― Sobrina. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― Es niña, Buck y yo tendremos una hija. </p><p>La morena sonrió ampliamente. Y es que durante ese tiempo no le han practicado una sola ecografía a Buck, porque el licántropo ha asegurado que el desarrollo de su bebé va perfecto, y para evitar levantar sospechas en cualquier clínica a la que fueran. Incluso si Maddie pedía favores, todavía iba a ser difícil no llamar la atención cuando Buck entrara a la consulta en obstetricia. </p><p>― No se lo has dicho. </p><p>― Buck no ha preguntado. </p><p>― Todavía podrías decírselo. </p><p>― Sé que sí. Pero creo que será una sorpresa agradable para él.</p><p>― ¿Y qué harán respecto al nombre? </p><p>― Ya tenemos opción, tanto para niño como para niña. </p><p>― De acuerdo. ¿Chim puede ayudarme a robar en la clínica? </p><p>― No necesitas hacerlo. Dale una lista de lo que necesitas y lo obtendrá. </p><p>La morena achicó la mirada. </p><p>― Ustedes dos se conocen muy bien. </p><p>― Hemos sido amigos desde. ― El licántropo lo meditó un instante. ― Siempre. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprenden sus habilidades? </p><p>― Es muy capaz, sí. </p><p>― ¿Te gusta?</p><p>― ¡Dios! Intentas hacernos quedar. </p><p>― Bueno, se sentiría todo más en familia. </p><p>La morena sonrió, luego dijo que volvería con su hermano para ver cómo se encontraba. El moreno sonrió también, y Chim le hizo una llamada. </p><p>― ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme, Chim? </p><p>― Reclámame después. Quise asegurarme de algo que se me ocurrió mientras estabas con Buck y Maddie. </p><p>― ¿Qué cosa? </p><p>― Los vampiros podían haber estado aquí al azar, pero todavía suelen tener un estricto control de seguimiento para esos mapeos que hacen y ubicar las ciudades más apropiadas para asentarse por temporadas, ¿cierto? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>― Si este grupo que exterminé estaba haciendo ese tipo de investigación, y de pronto dejaron de reportar. </p><p>― La jodimos, el clan al que pertenecen ya estará pensando que algo sucedió con ellos. </p><p>― Así es. </p><p>― ¿Había algún vampiro que no era descartable? </p><p>― Hubo uno de ellos, en una de las binas, que tenía un tatuaje diferente al resto. Regresé sobre mis pasos para obtener algunas imágenes de una cámara de vigilancia. Tú sabes, los vampiros mientras más puros, menos afectados por las creencias populares sobre exponerse al sol o no reflejarse en un espejo. Este vampiro fue captado por las cámaras, y pude sacar una impresión clara del tatuaje. El maldito pertenece al Clan de la rama más antigua de Europa. </p><p>― ¿Qué hacía un vampiro europeo aquí? </p><p>― Eso mismo me pregunté. Es bueno tener contactos fuera del linaje Diacu, porque de otra manera no podría responderte que según parece un príncipe del Clan Aylwin fue quien convirtió a Buck. </p><p>― ¿Lo están buscando? </p><p>― Sí. Ellos saben que Maddie es su hermana. Pero no buscaron atacarla, pudieron hacerlo. Ni siquiera se acercaron a la clínica, y estoy seguro de que tenían esa información. </p><p>― ¿Revisaste sus teléfonos? </p><p>― Solo del maldito que estaba marcado, los otros eran peones. Probablemente locales. Pero ya sabes, no había identificaciones que rescatar de entre las cenizas. </p><p>― ¿Qué había en el teléfono? </p><p>― Mensajes encriptados, todavía estoy trabajando en ello. </p><p>― Envíame la información. </p><p>― ¿Seguro? </p><p>― Te dije que tenía un presentimiento. Será mejor prepararnos, la próxima visita podría incluir una contradictoria alianza entre vampiros y licántropos. </p><p>…</p><p>Faltaban exactamente dos días para que se completaran los tres meses que Bastet había dado para el nacimiento de la nueva especie de criaturas nocturnas. Buck ha estado esforzándose por cuidarse y relajarse. Aunque todos los días su novio y Chim estuvieran saliendo de caza, manteniendo despejado el camino. Cada día regresaban más tarde, con ropas rasgadas y rastros de sangre ajena. </p><p>― ¿No duermes? ― Díaz le saluda cuando entra en la habitación, aseado y con ropa limpia. </p><p>― Estoy ansioso. Falta tan poco para que nazca. Y es raro que vaya a nacer en esta habitación. Maddie lo ha preparado todo ya, y está agradecida con Chim por conseguirle en tiempo récord todo lo que le pidió. </p><p>― Chim nunca lo admite, y era considerado el hombre más leal en mi familia. Pero siempre tuvo contactos en el exterior, no solo licántropos de espíritu libre, sino también humanos. </p><p>― Es un gran licántropo. Digno de ser tu amigo. </p><p>Díaz asintió, luego revisó los tobillos de Buckley, hinchados de forma casi permanente por el embarazo tan avanzado. Lo mimó un poco y luego colocó sus manos sobre el abultado vientre, besándole con cariño aquí y allá. </p><p>― Dímelo, Eddie. </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p>― ¿Niño o niña? </p><p>El moreno levantó la mirada. </p><p>― No habías estado curioso al respecto antes. </p><p>― Lo sé. He tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en los últimos días. Y no sé, incluso estaba pensando que hubiera sido lindo tener gemelos. </p><p>― ¿Por qué? </p><p>― Siento que no tendremos suficiente con un solo hijo. Antes llegamos a bromear un poco al respecto, pero estos días, lo he sentido realmente. </p><p>― ¿No crees que, puedas embarazarte de nuevo después? </p><p>― ¿Eh? </p><p>― Y bueno, podríamos ir por el niño en la segunda vuelta.  </p><p>― ¿Acaso quieres que ande panzón por la vida~? </p><p>― ¿Qué? No, Buck. </p><p>― ¡Eres un idiota~! ― Se quejó, pero no estaba realmente enojado. Había un toque de alegría manchada de tristeza en su mirada. ― Sería bueno ser capaz de embarazarme de nuevo. </p><p>― Ya lo creo que sí. Lo sabremos después. Ahora, solo traigamos a Layla al mundo, mh. </p><p>El rubio asintió. Y recibió con gusto el beso amoroso que el moreno le entregó. </p><p>…</p><p>Al día siguiente Buck comenzó con las contracciones, esas que anuncian que realmente entró en labor de parto. Como estaba todo listo, Maddie no se sintió realmente preocupada, y ya había explicado a Chim y Eddie cómo debían asistirla. </p><p>― ¡Realmente no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo! ¡Joder, Eddie, no tendremos sexo nunca más! ― Exclamó a voz en cuello el rubio. </p><p>El moreno iba a replicar, pero su cuñada le recordó un pequeño gran detalle.</p><p>― Descuida, está sensible por el parto, Eddie. ― Consoló Maddie. ― Ni tú siendo licántropo soportarías los dolores del parto. Ahora, no le digas nada, solo déjalo que hable, vayan a asearse porque en cualquier momento los necesitaré aquí para la cesárea. </p><p>Aquello, sin embargo, no iba a ser posible. Y cuando las alarmas que Chim colocó en un perímetro seguro varios kilómetros alrededor de la residencia Buckley se activaron, supieron que estaban en problemas. </p><p>― No pueden irse los dos. Eddie, no puedo traer a Layla al mundo yo sola. </p><p>La encrucijada era tal que Díaz estaba desesperado. Lamentó no tener amigos fuera de su linaje, y que su familia fuera tan arcaica como para haberle dado la espalda solo por enamorarse de un vampiro. Tampoco podía mandar a Chim solo, incluso siendo tan bueno como era, inevitablemente quedarían espacios abiertos y la batalla llegaría hasta aquí demasiado pronto. </p><p>Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó la puerta, y ante el desconcierto de la morena, Chim y Díaz intercambiaron una mirada. Huele a humano, a un olor que le resulta familiar al moreno. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con algunos compañeros de la estación de bomberos en California, amigos de Buck. </p><p>― Tú debes ser Eddie, el novio de Buck. ― Dijo uno de ellos, según los recuerdos del moreno, Bobby, actual capitán de la 118. ― Verás, tuvimos una peculiar visita hace unos días. Y como esos gritos que estamos escuchando deben ser de Buck en labor de parto, hablemos de los detalles después. </p><p>― Asistiremos el parto, mientras ustedes se encargan de lo que sea que casi nos atrapa hace unos minutos. Fue terriblemente asqueroso ver a una bestia arrancarle la cabeza a otra criatura con cuernos. </p><p>― Las charlas después, ¿verdad? Soy Maddie, la hermana de Buck. ¿Ustedes son? </p><p>― Bobby. Ella es Hen, y mi esposa Athena. </p><p>― Genial, vengan arriba. Eddie, Chim. Esas cosas no pueden llegar aquí. </p><p>Durante horas todo fue caótico. Maddie recuerda cuando le planteó a Eddie su principal preocupación. Que la naturaleza vampira de Evan le impidiera anestesiarlo o hacer el corte en su vientre. Por lo tanto, Chim le preparó una fórmula especial que aletargaría el factor curativo, pero no había manera de anestesiarlo. Buck tuvo que aguantar el dolor de la operación hasta el final. </p><p>Pero valió la pena. <br/>Lo hizo cuando vio a su bebé salir de su vientre. Cuando el cordón umbilical fue cortado, cuando su llanto infantil rompió el silencio y anunció su llegada al mundo. <br/>Ahí estaba, llena de la suciedad propia de ser extraída del vientre de su madre, con unos pulmones potentes y una vitalidad sin precedente. </p><p>Layla Díaz Buckley ha nacido. <br/>La primer híbrida, mitad vampiro, mitad licántropo. <br/>Y su solo nacimiento ya podía ser capaz de someter a ambas criaturas. </p><p>Continuara....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 10<br/>~*~</p><p>― Layla. ― El vampiro apenas suspiró, besando la frente de su hija cuando Maddie la acercó a su rostro para que la viera. </p><p>― Debo revisarla y asearla, pero estaremos aquí contigo, ¿bien, Evan? Hen y Bobby se encargarán de ti. Athena está haciendo guardia, por cualquier cosa. </p><p>― Entiendo. Entiendo, solo, deja que pueda ver a Layla mientras la revisas. ― El rubio dijo con voz pastosa, adolorido por la herida en su vientre que recién ahora comienza a sanar sin que ninguna sustancia especial lo impida. </p><p>Buckley notó entonces que era perfectamente capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Layla, de sentir su pulso en sus venas, como si estuvieran sincronizándose. La bebé lloró durante el tiempo que le tomó a Maddie revisarla, limpiarla y vestirla, para entonces la herida de su madre ya había sanado y estaba en condiciones de cargarle. Aunque se sentía débil, cansado y con unas ganas inmensas de beber la sangre de su amante y dormir, Buckley sabe que todavía no puede. Que deben esperar ahí hasta que Díaz vuelva y puedan acurrucarse los tres en una cama confortable. </p><p>― Evan, necesitas alimentarla. </p><p>Escuchó a su hermana decir, pero realmente no procesó sus palabras. </p><p>― Qué. </p><p>Maddie sonrió ante la confusión de su hermano. A decir verdad, ella también estaba contrariada. No se supondría que su hermano pudiera amamantar. Y, sin embargo, los pezones del rubio estaban goteando el líquido blanquecino que ella solo pudo identificar como leche, particularmente cuando acercó a la bebé y Layla se pegó al seno de su madre succionando su primer alimento fuera del vientre. </p><p>El brillo en los ojos del vampiro cambió entonces, pasó del claro al azul índigo tan intenso que inconscientemente sus amigos retrocedieron un paso. Esta es la primera vez que ven al rubio revelar su faceta sobrenatural. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Layla, que todavía no se habían mostrado, se revelaron bajo los párpados y en lugar de pupilas marrones o azules como sus padres, estaba ahí un precioso color que se difuminaba entre el celeste y el marrón dorado, como la perfecta combinación de ambos. </p><p>Bobby, Athena y Hen no hacían más que mirar, maravillados por la escena. Y porque Layla era hermosa, con esos ojos tan únicos y su cabello rubio cenizo, con la piel rosada y la boca en forma de corazón. Sin duda, ha sido concebida con amor. </p><p>De pronto dos aullidos hacen eco en la noche, y los colmillos de Buckley crecen por completo, jadeando y sintiendo en la sangre la necesidad de salir en búsqueda de su amante. Su corazón se sobresalta y el titubeo se adueña de su naturaleza, una parte de él quiere quedarse con Layla, otra no puede evitar el llamado de su amante.  </p><p>― Maddie. ― él vuelve la mirada hacia su hermana. Ella entiende de inmediato. </p><p>― Aquí, la cuidaremos por ti. Ve, Evan. </p><p>Cuando Layla pasa a brazos de su tía, Evan se tambalea apenas un poco al bajar de la cama donde ha sido intervenido. Sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y manda a su cuerpo a moverse. </p><p>― Evan…</p><p>― Estoy bien, Maddie. Un minuto solamente. </p><p>Layla se agita inquieta en brazos de su tía, pero cuando sus ojos centellaron con ese color difuminado suyo, la energía de Buck regresó de inmediato, sintiéndose incluso más lleno de vida que nunca. </p><p>― Gracias, Layla. Voy por papá, para que se encuentren al fin. ― Él dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Llena de colmillos y todo, sobra decir. </p><p>E impulsando toda esa vitalidad en sus piernas, bajó dando un salto a través de la ventana. Con suerte era ventanal y las puertas se abrieron mágicamente al predecir el movimiento del vampiro. Sí, cosas de cierta bebé híbrida que, al parecer, poseía algunas otras cualidades. </p><p>Porque mientras Buckley corría a toda prisa atravesando el pueblo e internándose en el bosque, su amante Díaz percibía el aroma de su bebé, y tras dar otro aullido, sintió su sangre hervir, de una buena manera, y sus fuerzas reponerse. Le cosquilleó el cuerpo entero, y cuando se lanzó al ataque contra un puñado de vampiros, bastaba atravesarles el pecho con sus garras para que fueran reducidos a cenizas, ardían como brasas en el fogón unos instantes y luego no era más que polvo carbonizado. </p><p>― Ella nació. ― Siseó un vampiro. </p><p>Díaz lo supo desde hace rato, él debía ser el vampiro que convirtió a su amante. Debería estar agradecido porque por su intervención él conoció a Buck y se enamoraron. Pero no puede perdonar su osadía por venir a encargarse del problema personalmente. </p><p>― ¡Eddie! </p><p>― Buck. </p><p>El primero ha llamado a voz en cuello. Él segundo no puede creer que esté ahí. <br/>Patrick Aylwin, el vampiro que convirtió a Buckley, hace ya medio año, observaba con rabia y temor el encuentro de la pareja. </p><p>― Ahora. ― Dijo con voz serena. </p><p>Y fue el mandato que su última cruzada estuvo esperando para atacar. No a la pareja o al otro licántropo que tan efectivamente ha estado asesinando a los suyos. No, es una orden para el grupo que permaneció entre las sombras, a los alrededores de la residencia Buckley. </p><p>― Cuando te conocí, Evan Buckley, esperé que al convertirte comprendieras tu lugar en la cadena de poder. Pero en cambio, les diste la espalda a los tuyos y te enredaste de un licántropo. ― Siseó, no entendiendo dónde había estado su error.  </p><p>…Flashback…</p><p>― ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente guardia, chicos! </p><p>― Hasta luego, Buck. Y por favor, ¡consíguete una novia! </p><p>El rubio ignoró la insinuación de su amiga Hen, paramédica en la 118. También hizo oídos sordos al recordatorio de su capitán respecto a la cita a ciegas que su esposa, Athena, estaba dispuesta a organizar con una amiga en común con Hen. Ellas dos eran algo así como mejores amigas, y llevaban ya algunos meses queriendo encontrarle alguna cita, sin éxito alguno, obviamente. Cuando Buckley decidió tomar un atajo rumbo al metro, visto que su camioneta estaba en el taller desde hace un par de días. El atajo no era realmente un callejón peligroso, por el contrario, era una calle bien transitada a esa hora de la tarde, el sol se ocultaría en cualquier momento y él estaba comenzando a considerar tomar una ducha, cambiarse y salir de bar. Conocer una chica, o un chico incluso. </p><p>― Oh dios, no estoy tan urgido, ¿cierto? ― Murmuró para sí, uniéndose a la docena de personas en el cruce, esperando el pase peatonal. </p><p>Mientras Buckley se confundió entre los transeúntes, alguien le empujó por el hombro, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero no haciendo más que trastabillar y recomponerse, cuidando no chocarse con alguien más. Vio a un chico correr a toda prisa entre las personas, más de alguna lanzó maldiciones en su contra, pero el chico siguió corriendo, perdiéndose en la calle y entre la muchedumbre. El rubio miró, instintivamente, en todas direcciones; por si se trataba de una persecución, e incluso revisó sus bolsillos y el bolso sobre su hombro, por si era un asalto. Ninguna de las opciones. </p><p>Inquieto, el rubio se convenció de que no era más que un chico con prisa, y poco respeto por las demás personas. Solo esperaba que no terminara en accidente. Un par de ojos azul hielo siguieron de cerca los pasos del rubio, acechando como el cazador a su presa. </p><p>― Hay algo en él. </p><p>― Qué. ¿Sangre de calidad? </p><p>― Más que eso. Sangre pura. </p><p>― Imposible. Ni siquiera en nuestro clan queda un solo vampiro con sangre pura. Y él, es solo un humano, Patrick. </p><p>El vampiro no apartó su mirada del rubio. Le vio entrar a su departamento, y continuó observándolo a través de las gruesas paredes de ladrillo y paneles huecos. Este chico no dejaba la misma firma de calor que los humanos, tampoco la de un licántropo. Y, definitivamente, no era un vampiro. </p><p>No aún, al menos. </p><p>― Tal vez solo necesitamos activar su naturaleza. </p><p>Y fue así que uno de los principales vampiros del Clan Aylwin le asaltó de noche, clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del rubio, justo sobre la vena cava, retrocediendo ni bien su lengua probó la sangre del muchacho. </p><p>El vampiro jadeó, casi como si quemara todo en su interior. Patrick supo entonces que este chico era especial. Un vampiro de sangre pura. Uno de los que no se supo en milenios. Y él casi había muerto por osar morderle sin su autorización. </p><p>Aquel intento de mordida fue, sin embargo, suficiente para iniciar el proceso de conversión. Buckley despertó como vampiro aquella mañana, y fue el día en que el licántropo Eddie Díaz intentó matarle también. </p><p>…Flashback…</p><p>El vampiro Aylwin tal vez no lo supo entonces y no lo entiende ahora, pero estaba por encima de sus edictos, él no ha sido más que un eslabón más de la oscura cadena de acontecimientos que debía atar los corazones de vampiro y licántropo. Era algo que el destino habría predicho. </p><p>Porque Layla Díaz Buckley debía nacer, llegar al mundo y cambiarlo todo. <br/>Devolver cierto orden natural. </p><p>Mientras Eddie continuó matando a cuanto vampiro se puso en su camino, Patrick se enfrentó a Buck. Directamente hacia él, porque considera una ofensa que le haya dado la espalda, que nunca haya acudido a su llamado. </p><p>― ¡Me perteneces! ― Silbó con furia. </p><p>Arremetiendo contra un Buckley que era más veloz, más certero, más claro de mente. Las uñas de Patrick rozaron su cuerpo en muchas ocasiones, pero apenas si rasgaba su ropa, ningún arañazo se abrió paso en su piel. En cambio, cuando Buckley le atacó, en serio, el vampiro europeo sufrió tantas heridas que llegó el momento en que una no sanaba cuando ya se formaba otra por encima o al lado. </p><p>En tanto, en la residencia Buckley, Athena estuvo preparada para una situación como esta. Nunca en la vida se había enfrentado a vampiros, ni ninguna otra criatura sobrenatural, pero había obtenido lo básico de Chim antes de que el sujeto se marchara con el novio de su amigo Buck. </p><p>Había mostrado a Hen, y a su esposo Bobby cómo accionar las armas en caso de ser necesario. Se desplegaron fuera de la habitación para proteger a la pequeña Layla. Maddie la mantuvo en su seno, con Athena en la puerta de la habitación. Por supuesto, ella no estaba desarmada, por si alguno lograba escabullirse por la ventana. Cuando las ventanas explotaron por el impacto de un par de vampiros que entraron de esa manera, Layla lloró, y su llanto hizo caer de rodillas a los vampiros, cubriéndose los oídos como si sufrieran un dolor mortal. Maddie apoyó una mano con gentileza en la mejilla de Layla. Y un pensamiento ajeno al suyo bombardeó su mente. </p><p>― Ríndanse. Si se marchan, perdonaré sus vidas. De lo contrario, cenizas es todo lo que quedará de ustedes. ― Palabras dichas por la voz de la morena, como portavoz de la pequeña híbrida. </p><p>― ¿Layla? ― Maddie no estaba segura, pero era lo más creíble dado el contexto y la situación. </p><p>Los vampiros retrocedieron con miedo, y la mayoría de los vampiros que quedaban se retiraron. Patrick no fue uno de ellos, el vampiro europeo había sido reducido a cenizas por el rubio. </p><p>Agitado, Díaz le buscó de inmediato. Su ropa hecha jirones, para variar, ensangrentada por todas partes, sus garras manchadas del mismo color carmesí, sus ojos escarlata brillando como dos fogones apasionados, dedicados. </p><p>La pareja se miró apenas por un segundo, cuando echaron a correr de vuelta a la residencia Buckley. Tienen la seguridad de que su hija está bien, pero todavía quieren estar ahí y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, además de que Díaz quiere conocerla. </p><p>Cuando llegan, todos están reunidos en la sala, hay algunos daños en el interior, como muebles destruidos y montones de cenizas. Pero en más, todos estaban perfectamente sanos. </p><p>― Layla. ― Susurró con cariño el rubio, sosteniendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, donde ella pestañeó mientras agitaba las manitas y parecía sonreír. ― Mira, papá finalmente ha venido a conocerte. ― Dijo, mirando a Díaz. </p><p>El moreno aclaró la garganta, de pronto queriendo tener tiempo de ducharse y usar ropas limpias. Pero no tuvo tiempo de más cuando directamente le fue entregada su bebé, sus brazos se acomodaron instintivamente para acunarla. Layla abrió sus ojos, como reconociendo a su padre. El corazón del moreno galopó con prisa, sumamente dichoso. </p><p>― Hola, Layla. Bienvenida al mundo, cariño. </p><p>Layla movió su boquita, aunque no emitía un sonido claro, era evidente que estaba saludando a su padre. Buck se acercó, apoyando la frente en la sien de su amante, ambos mirando anonadados a la pequeña. </p><p>― Hiciste un gran trabajo aquí, Evan Buckley. ― Dijo el moreno, su voz moteada de puro orgullo. </p><p>― Cállate, no lo hice solo. Estuviste ahí para mí en todo momento, Eddie. ― Sonriendo, el rubio no se contiene cuando se miran y encuentran el momento justo para un merecido beso. </p><p>Dulce, pausado, enamorado. <br/>Los ojos de Layla brillaron, como si expresara su entusiasmo. </p><p>Mientras les dejaban tener su momento familiar, Maddie se acercó a Chim, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ella no entiende todavía qué tipo de heridas sanan rápidamente, cuáles tardan en hacerlo, o si habrá algunas que no lo hacen. </p><p>― ¿Estás bien, Chim? </p><p>― Sí, sanando. </p><p>― ¿Puedo ayudar con algo? </p><p>― Estoy bien. Solo, me gustaría tener una ducha y ropa limpia. Así que, mientras la feliz familia tiene su momento, haré eso. Después ayudaré a, ordenar todo esto. Disculpa, Maddie, pagaremos por todo. </p><p>La morena asintió, en realidad no era eso lo que le importaba, mientras todos estuvieran bien. Chim desapareció escaleras arriba, Maddie suspiró, con un toque de nostalgia y anhelo. Probablemente porque realmente comenzaba a gustarle el licántropo. </p><p>― Entonces, ¿café, cerveza, agua, soda? ― Ofreció a los amigos de su hermano, espabilando esos pensamientos que, deduce, no es ventaja en esos momentos. </p><p>― Cerveza. ― Dijeron los tres simultáneamente. </p><p>…</p><p>Por supuesto, se habían encargado de los clanes de vampiros, y la voz había corrido como pólvora para dar a conocer la fuerza de la pequeña híbrida llamada Layla Díaz Buckley. Los linajes de licántropos decidieron retroceder también. Excepto Shannon. </p><p>Se ha presentado ella sola, haciendo frente a Buckley, seis meses más tarde. Cuando la familia se ha asentado de vuelta a California. El rubio se ha reincorporado a la 118, donde el moreno ha decidido probar también. Maddie, que se ha mudado también, vive en el mismo edificio, compartiendo vivienda con Chim en algo que es meramente convivencia entre compañeros según ellos, pero que todos los amigos cercanos saben que es una relación que simplemente no ha sido destapada del todo. La atracción entre ellos no ha hecho más que crecer desde que se convirtieron en padrinos de bautizo de Layla. </p><p>Como sea, Maddie cuida de Layla cuando sus padres tienen turno, en la misma guardia, porque de ninguna manera podían vivir sin apenas verse. Por lo que Maddie era la que trabajaba en los días que ellos descansaban. Chim también apoyaba, pero él como doctor cirujano tenía guardias indefinidas, pasando en ocasiones casi toda una semana en el hospital, durmiendo allí en ratos. No que lo necesitara del todo, cosa de fortaleza lycan, pero cuando regresaba a casa, se quedaba ahí por dos o tres días, durmiendo a sus anchas. </p><p>― Siento que cuido de dos pequeños. </p><p>Dijo la morena, viendo cómo Chim dormía desparramado en la cama, con Layla acunada en su costado y el brazo del lycan asegurando a la pequeña, en caso de que se moviera dormida o despierta. </p><p>― Te concedo eso, Maddie. ― Dijo el moreno, llegando junto a su amante apenas, listos para recoger a Layla e ir a su propia casa. </p><p>― ¿Cómo estuvo Layla, hermana? </p><p>― Bien, como cada vez Evan. Ella ha comido muy bien, y ya balbucea siempre que está despierta, gatea con entusiasmo y comienza a buscar sostenerse de donde puede. Creo que caminará pronto. ― Respondió la morena con orgullo. </p><p>― Y sobre sus habilidades. </p><p>― Ella no muestra ninguna cuando está conmigo. En serio, parece que se burla de mí~ quiero ver esas cosas maravillosas que dices que hace con ustedes. </p><p>― Oh, ella lo hará con el tiempo. Suponemos que todavía se siente más segura únicamente con nosotros porque somos sus padres. </p><p>Tomando las cosas de la pequeña, Díaz fue y la tomó del costado de su amigo, Chim abrió de inmediato los ojos, un poco exaltado ante la falta de calor y peso contra él. </p><p>― Mierda, despiértame antes cuando haces eso. Ya que conozco tu aroma, no se activan mis alarmas. </p><p>― Exacto, me conoces, así que solo calla y sigue durmiendo. </p><p>Divertidos por la escena, los hermanos Buckley se conforman con mirar. Luego Maddie los despide, dando un beso en la sonrosada mejilla de su sobrina. Layla ha aprendido a besar también, así que devuelve gesto y se despide abriendo y cerrando su manita cuando suben al auto familiar. </p><p>Al llegar a casa, Díaz indica que entren mientras él va al supermercado porque acaba de recordar que necesitaban pañales y fórmula. Desde que Buck solo amamantó por cerca de tres meses, la mamila se había convertido en el alimento requerido para Layla, y aunque ahora ya comía papillas, todavía necesitaba su leche. </p><p>Hacía cinco minutos que el rubio entrara en casa, había colocado los tapetes de fomi en el piso de la estancia, y los juguetes favoritos de Layla por ahí para que ella jugara con libertad, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Su naturaleza vampira despertó de inmediato, al otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar el corazón de un licántropo, pese a que no se habían aparecido en todos esos meses, él siempre esperó que llegara este día. </p><p>― Shannon. </p><p>La reconoció, cerrando instintivamente la puerta de su casa mientras es él quien permanece fuera, la seguridad de su pequeña es prioridad. Y Shannon le estaba apuntando con un arma. </p><p>― Sabes bien que eso no funcionará conmigo. </p><p>― No lo sabes. Le dije a Eddie, tuve esta visita hace meses. Podrían haberme dado esta arma, capaz de matarte. </p><p>― Si fuera así, lo habrías hecho antes de que diera a luz. </p><p>La loba tensó la mandíbula. Su dedo en el gatillo. Cuando amagó con tirar, sintió garras enterrándose en su espina dorsal, impidiéndole movimiento alguno. </p><p>― E-ddie. ― Consiguió decir. </p><p>El arma fue tomada por Buck, mientras el moreno retrocedía, con sus garras enterradas en la espalda de la loba. No puede simplemente asesinarla ahí, fuera de su casa. Así que está dispuesto a darle una segunda y última oportunidad. </p><p>― Márchate, Shannon. Y si valoras tu vida, no vuelvas nunca más. </p><p>Aunque la loba entró en su auto y se marchó esa vez. Volvió no mucho después, esa vez había provocado un accidente monumental para atraer a la 118, intentó amenazar a Buck con la vida de sus amigos. Pero aprovechando la conmoción de la emergencia, Eddie finalmente le arrancó la espina dorsal. De ese modo, la loba simplemente fue consumida por el fuego que ella misma provocó. </p><p>― ¿Crees que esta vez haya terminado, Eddie? </p><p>― Por el bien de ambas razas, espero que sí, Buck. </p><p>…</p><p>Al celebrar el primer año de vida de Layla, familia y amigos se reúnen en la residencia de Athena, la casa es la más grande y además, simplemente le encanta hacer eventos ahí. Ese mismo día, Buck le da una noticia a su amante. Lo hace con sutileza, mostrando el resultado positivo de una prueba de embarazo, envuelta como regalo y toda la cosa. </p><p>― ¿Estás…? ¿Seremos papás de nuevo? </p><p>― Sí. </p><p>Quién sabe, un varoncito esta vez. Probablemente, digno de llamarse Christopher. </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epílogo<br/>~*~</p><p>Como criaturas inmortales, engendrando hijos así. La familia Díaz Buckley se hizo famosa entre las criaturas nocturnas desde el nacimiento de Layla. Clanes y linajes mantuvieron la distancia y cierto acuerdo tácito de límites, nadie se les acerca, nadie los amenaza a ellos o a su familia (que incluye amigos cercanos). </p><p>Díaz y Buckley se adaptan a los cambios, incluso si preferían que no fueran tantos, pero los son. Layla crece a ritmo “normal”, como cualquier bebé humano, pero no lo es. Durante sus primeros seis meses de vida, Layla ya mostraba cuán especial era, no solo por haber sometido a unos vampiros el día de su nacimiento, sino también por esa habilidad psíquica que sorprendió a sus padres la primera vez, pero a la que fueron acostumbrándose a medida que lo hacía. La cosa fue que Layla no distinguía entre usar su habilidad como juego, y los límites que incluían dañar los muebles en la casa. Hubo una vez en que la mesa salió volando del comedor hasta estrellarse en la sala de la estancia. No había sido divertido para nada, con suerte no había invitados. Así que comenzaron a platicarle sobre los límites a la hora de jugar. </p><p>Al año, Layla sabía identificar con quién y dónde podía usar sus habilidades. Sí, sus, a la telequinesis, hipnosis, telepatía y ubicación ecosensorial, se le unió la habilidad para convertirse en lobo. Literalmente, un esponjoso y lindo lobo blanco. Por esa época, Buck comenzó a sospechar que la razón por la que se embarazó por segunda vez, fue principalmente gracias a Layla, porque él le había platicado en ocasiones cuán fantástico sería si pudiera darle un hermanito, o hermanita. </p><p>Y nueve meses después (sí, esa vez tuvo un embarazo “normal”), Christopher llegó al mundo. Un lindo bebé que era increíblemente parecido a su padre Eddie, con esa misma piel bronceada, ojos marrones y cabello oscuro. Pero tenía toda la personalidad de Buck, risueño, juguetón, inquieto. A diferencia de Layla, Christopher se comportó como un bebé humano durante los primeros años de vida, sus padres sospechaban que lo fuera, pero al cumplir dos años, dio muestras claras de que no. Era tan hibrido como su hermana, con el mismo paquete de la transformación animal, el control mental y la ubicación sonora.  </p><p>Hablar sobre límites a la privacidad mental no fue fácil. Pero Layla, a sus tres años, era tan inteligente que las charlas infantiles que tenía con Chris solucionaron muchos problemas. </p><p>― Papi, Chris quiere tener más hermanitos, ¿podemos dárselos? ― Layla preguntó una mañana mientras la familia tomaba el desayuno. </p><p>Buckley casi se ahoga con su café, mientras que Díaz perdió su bocado a medio camino, haciendo un pequeño desastre en su plato con pancakes nadando en miel. La pequeña Layla sonrió, como si hubiera preguntado cómo estaría el clima ese día. Chris también estaba comiendo, aunque con un poco de desorden, en su silla entrenadora, ya comía solo y era limpio, excepto cuando no era tan delicioso y decidía que podía dejar migas por ahí en su paleta. </p><p>― Familia grande, ¿podemos, papás? ― Consiguió decir Chris, usando todas las palabras conocidas para el deseo. ― ¿Puede ser mi regalo? Cumpliré tres. ― Añadió, mostrando tres de sus deditos de la mano izquierda, y esa bonita sonrisa acompañada de brillantes ojos marrones. </p><p>Vampiro y lycan intercambiaron miradas. </p><p>― Bueno, Layla, Chris. Esa decisión en realidad no depende de nosotros. ― Respondió el moreno, mirando significativamente a sus hijos. ― Si ustedes realmente lo desean, probablemente se pueda. </p><p>― Ok~. ― Respondieron los pequeños, como si realmente lo hubieran comprendido. </p><p>Bueno, probablemente lo hicieron, a su muy infantil manera. Aunque transcurrieron algunos meses antes de que aquel deseo fuera cumplido. Por las dudas, vampiro y lycan no se cuidaban durante el sexo, y dos años después del nacimiento de Christopher, llegaron los gemelos Luke y Tristán, ambos varones, y fue necesario instaurarse como familia de híbridos. Darles un hogar, un soporte que hiciera eco en la historia. </p><p>Durante el cumpleaños dieciséis de Layla, la familia se mudó (temporalmente) a Sierra Nevada, cerca del Lago Tahoe y a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad; una mansión ha sido erigida para la familia en zona boscosa. Christopher tiene quince y los gemelos 13. Layla siempre ha mostrado mayor habilidad para controlar sus dones sobrenaturales, pero Chris, Luke y Tristán, no tanto. </p><p>Chris no controlaba su transformación lycan, llegando a ella siempre que se sentía ansioso o enojado. Luke y Tristán compartían un vínculo tan estrecho que incluso se contagiaban las emociones, por lo que si uno estaba irascible o triste, el otro lo experimentaba también y era difícil saber de dónde venía la transformación, pero la naturaleza vampira solía llegar primero y con ella una impresionante sed de sangre. Bastó un incidente en la escuela para que la pareja decidiera alejarse lo suficiente por la propia seguridad de otros. </p><p>― Hasta que aprendan a controlarse, viviremos aquí chicos. </p><p>― ¡Pero papá! Nuestros amigos están en Los Ángeles. </p><p>― Lo sabemos, Chris. </p><p>Luke y Tristán cambiaron justo en ese instante, a pesar de la maravillosa panorámica y el aire tan puro que podía respirarse, los gemelos solo pensaban que eso era una mierda. Bien, adolescentes después de todo. Cuando los colmillos crecieron y se lanzaron hacia el bosque en busca de algún animal que atacar para alimentarse, Layla levantó sus manos y los atrapó con un invisible hilo de energía, tirando y haciéndoles caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Sus hermanos gruñeron y la naturaleza lycan asumió el control, Layla hizo brillar sus ojos y sus hermanos se sometieron, tranquilizándose a los pocos segundos. </p><p>― Bueno, parece que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. ― Suspiró el rubio, entrando a la casa con algunas bolsas, de comida para empezar. ― Comiencen a desempacar chicos, si desobedecen de nuevo, ya saben que no solo tendrán que someterse a Layla, estaré muy enojado con ustedes. </p><p>Christopher se tensó primero, nunca se sentía bien cuando papi se enojaba con ellos. Apestaba a tristeza y decepción, y eso sencillamente los inquietaba al punto del dolor emocional que corroía sus entrañas. Luke y Tristán agacharon la mirada, murmurando un “lo sentimos” que el vampiro alcanzó a escuchar desde el interior de la casa. </p><p>― Tomen sus maletas, chicos. ― Eddie les sacó del ensimismamiento, identificando el olor a ansiedad en sus hijos. </p><p>Evan podía ser duro cuando se requería, aunque eso ha sucedido muy de vez en cuando, se ha convertido en una motivación suficiente para que ellos se esfuercen un poco más. </p><p>― ¡Sí! </p><p>Cuando Chris y los gemelos se perdieron dentro con maletas a cuestas, el moreno se acercó a su hija, plantando un beso en su coronilla. </p><p>― Gracias por eso, Layla. </p><p>― Es mi deber apoyar a la familia, papá. </p><p>Les tomó unos meses adaptarse a la vida apartados de la civilización. Tomar clases a distancia no era muy cool para los adolescentes, pero tampoco podían simplemente dejar de estudiar, todo lo que habían obtenido era un permiso especial para estudiar desde casa por tiempo indefinido. </p><p>Lo bueno era conocer gente en línea, así fue como Chris tuvo su primer enamoramiento por una jovencita que conoció por medio de sus amigos en L.A., y por supuesto, el cosquilleo y las ganas de volver comenzaron a hacer mella en el chico. </p><p>― Layla, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Es porque fuiste la primera que tienes control total sobre tus habilidades? ― Le preguntó una noche, el día antes de la luna llena. </p><p>― Tal vez. Pero Chris, eres igual que yo, así que tal vez debas pensar en cómo dejarte ser. </p><p>― Me dejo ser, por eso suelo perder el control. </p><p>― No es así. Lo que creo que los gemelos y tú hacen es preocuparse por anticipado. No es cuestión de contenerse, es soltarse, solo lo suficiente cada vez. El resto llega por sí solo. ― Layla vio a su hermano mirarle con poco entendimiento. Ella sonrió en cambio. ― De acuerdo, quizá entiendas mejor si les muestro. </p><p>En la siguiente luna llena, Layla pidió a sus padres permitirles estar por su cuenta. Evan y Eddie no estaban del todo convencidos, pero decidieron confiar. Y una vez los híbridos se internaron en el bosque, la muchacha se sentó en los restos de un tronco viejo. </p><p>― Entonces, ¿cómo creen que se sienten nuestros padres dejándonos venir solos? </p><p>― Ansiosos. ― Opinó Chris. </p><p>― Preocupados. ― Añadieron simultáneamente los gemelos. </p><p>Layla asintió. </p><p>― Y, sin embargo, nos han soltado. Sirve igual para nuestras habilidades, a pesar de la ansiedad, o la preocupación y el desconcierto, todo lo que debemos hacer es soltarlo, y confiar en nuestra naturaleza. Somos, sin intención de alimentar nuestro ego, demasiado cercanos a perfección, hermanos. Somos únicos en el mundo, tenemos padres grandiosos, que se aman y nos aman. Cuando sientan que van a perder el control, solo deben soltarlo. El equilibrio se establece por su propia voluntad. </p><p>Entrenaron de esa manera durante meses. </p><p>Por aquella época tanto Evan como Eddie se habían dejado crecer la barba, y a diario entrenaban con sus hijos en las montañas. Y dos veces a la semana, Eddie alimentaba a Evan con su sangre, mientras que sus hijos en realidad no necesitaban la sangre para vivir, ellos podían prescindir de eso siempre que tuvieran el control. Pero por lo demás, sus padres siempre tenían sangre almacenada para emergencias. </p><p>― Hueles delicioso, Buck. ― Díaz murmuró contra la piel de su hombro, besando un sendero de caricias por el cuello y la mandíbula. ― ¿Qué te parecería escaparnos esta noche? Y no sé, tener un poco de diversión caliente en el bosque. </p><p>Buckley jadeó, sonrojándose lindamente y notando el pinchazo en la entrepierna. En lugar de una respuesta verbal, el vampiro asumió su naturaleza, y sigiloso salió por la ventana de la habitación, corriendo hacia el bosque mientras el aire frío de la madrugada y el rocío acarician su rostro pálido. </p><p>Díaz le siguió de cerca, con sus ojos escarlata y las garras al descubierto. Se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados por sus hijos mientras se desnudaban y encontraban en el tacto del otro, esa sensación a plenitud que solo venía cuando podían hacer el amor. Si aquella noche una serie de aullidos rompieron a través del silencio nocturno, solo tendrían cuatro testigos adolescentes que de todas formas preferían ni siquiera recordarlo. Porque bueno, era un poco traumatizante intuir el íntimo y algo salvaje sexo que sus padres tenían. </p><p>Tras dos años viviendo ahí, los chicos finalmente obtuvieron control absoluto sobre sus habilidades, y el regreso a L.A. fue posible. Layla tenía 18 y llegó para ir directamente a la universidad, Chris estaba en su último año de instituto, mientras que Tristán y Luke todavía tenían camino por delante. </p><p>Buckley y Díaz pudieron reintegrarse a la 118, había nuevas adiciones, pero parecían buenos tipos. Uno de ellos, gay y bastante más joven de lo que habrían imaginado, salía con un tipo del departamento de policía que era bastante caliente y provocó un poquito los celos de Eddie. Claro que Evan solo le molestó un poquito, porque era sexy cómo su licántropo amante se ponía a la defensiva y gruñía por lo bajo siempre que Carlos aparecía en escena o era nombrado. </p><p>― Por favor, Eddie~ aparte de que Carlos y TK están más que comprometidos el uno con el otro, yo te amo, te he dado cuatro hijos y sigo poniéndome de muy buen humor siempre que me empujas abajo y provocas mi libido. </p><p>Convencer al lycan de que todo iba perfecto no era difícil, pero de todas formas dejó de actuar celoso hasta que TK y Carlos se comprometieron formalmente. </p><p>La estirpe híbrida se instaló como casta, los linajes y clanes comenzaron a protestar, formando alianzas con la intención de enfrentarles. Las cadenas con que otros, incluyendo gobiernos, intentaron someterlos fueron destrozadas con su poder. Porque ya una vez sintieron el peso de cadenas en el corazón, pero nada les haría someterse a ellas, no con una familia bajo su protección. Y eso, sería demostrado, rasgando capítulo a capítulo cualquier historia donde ellos caían; garras y colmillos contra eslabones oxidados, aullidos a la luna y respeto a la noche. </p><p>…</p><p>Es noche de Halloween, pretexto perfecto para una fiesta en familia. Se las ingeniaron para escaparse un fin de semana a la casa en Sierra Nevada junto con todos. Así que además de la familia Díaz-Buckley, se han unido Bobby, Athena y sus hijos, Hen y su familia, TK, Carlos, Maddie y Chim. </p><p>La casa se sentía cálida, llena de vida con adolescentes y niños correteando por ahí. Maddie y Chim finalmente se habían casado cuando Chris cumplió cinco, y una vez los gemelos Luke y Tristán cumplieron los dos años, la morena tuvo a su primer hijo, al dos año una hija; Gael y Kaira nombrados respectivamente. Y, cinco años tras el nacimiento de la hija, llegan también gemelos, la parejita y a quienes llaman Ian y Selene. </p><p>La familia Buckley crece increíblemente por parte de los hermanos, y los lycan se sienten felices porque sus propias estirpes continuarán adelante. Los hijos de Maddie y Chim son licántropos mestizos dada la mezcla de naturalezas, una sobrenatural y otra humana. Ese mestizaje se refleja en las habilidades que Gael, Kaira, Selene e Ian manifiestan, los cuatro son capaces de transformarse, pero solo en noches de luna llena, el resto de los días solo presentan sentidos hiper desarrollados. </p><p>Aún así, todos se llevaban muy bien, como primos, pero también con los otros, todos ellos siendo buenos amigos. Por eso, ahora que han comenzado formalmente con la fiesta de Halloween, no es de extrañar que los niños correteen todavía por ahí, o que los adolescentes se reúnan para compartir esas particulares aventuras de la edad como el primer amor y las experiencias vergonzosas. </p><p>Los adultos beben cerveza, vino o cócteles, hay asadores fuera con carne de varios tipos, salchichas y quesadillas. El ambiente es genial. Todos aprovechan la ocasión para disfrazarse y/o asumir sus naturalezas nocturnas. Chim y Eddie se limitan a usar jeans de mezclilla desgastados y camisetas de resaque, Maddie se ha vestido de bruja, y Evan.</p><p>― ¿Qué eres? ― Díaz pregunta con una sonrisa divertida, mirando a su amante de arriba abajo. </p><p>― Un vampiro de élite, por supuesto. ― Dice el rubio, presumiendo su traje, que consta de un atuendo que rememora a los caballeros elegantes que se preocupan por la moda y el estilo. </p><p>Díaz lo encontró sumamente atractivo, con los pantalones oscuros definiendo sus piernas, la gabardina roja, el chaleco interior y la corbata lisa y brillante. El hecho de que llevara los colmillos al descubierto y una copa de vino tinto, como si fuera sangre. El lycan sintió un pinchazo de excitación en la entrepierna. Pero más que solo querer secuestrarlo en el bosque, se limitó a disfrutar de la noche, la compañía, la familia. </p><p>De la libertad sin cadenas.</p><p>FIN</p><p>¡Pues ha llegado al final!<br/>Gracias por haberme acompañado en este miniserial tbn, que fue escrito para mi mejor amiga @maki, por su B-Day hace ya 3 meses ;D me tomó más tiempo del pensado terminar su regalo~ </p><p>Y como le debo algunos favores xD en unos días seguro vuelvo con otro Buddie </p><p>Gracias por sus votos, sus comentarios y sus lecturas. </p><p>¡Hasta el próximo fic!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>